Awake rewrite
by Tyi-Maxwell
Summary: With the final battle behind him Harry seeks to destroy himself. Remus wanting to save Harry brings him to America for a fresh start. Harry learns the true meaning to life is death and that he has yet to conquer his greatest enemy. slash mpreg
1. Awake

I have a dream each night. I have had it since the war. I am on a ledge, just a ledge in the middle of nowhere. There is no light at all, everything is dark. Though, I can see the ledge and at the end of the ledge is nothing. I stand there staring and waiting. Each night I wait and wait, straining to see through the darkness, but there is nothing to see, and I know that there is nothing to see. I have always known it. There has always been this emptiness inside me, a terrible hole that only seems to rip wider with each passing day.

The ledge is life, and each of us walks on that ledge knowing nothing, seeing nothing, and then we drop suddenly and without warning into the endless darkness… waiting. Only it was different with me.

I could see the edge; I could see the end... It was right there. For some reason I was being given a choice to go or to stay. Stay on the ledge or walk off. I had planned on being pushed. I walked closer and looked down… it was nothing but darkness.

There was no illumination, no whispers of the loved one's I had lost. They were there though or maybe they weren't. Maybe once you went over the ledge you just kept falling and falling never to meet the ones that went before you because of the basic rules of gravity. But why should gravity apply in a place such as this? I walked further until my toes were over the edge, I leaned further ready to fall. I took a deep breath and tipped forward.

He grabbed me like he always did, he grabbed me and I spun around to see a pair of golden eyes before waking up. Always the same dream and always the same ending, sooner or later I was going to fall off that ledge. I knew no one with eyes like that. I was walking steadily to the edge and that handsome stranger would not be able to save me.

Awake

At some point in life there is a moment. Everyone has one. It could be an event; something witnessed or something you have done yourself. It could be anything, it was never the same for anyone, but there was a moment however brief, however fleeting. In this moment something happens; maybe something terrible or maybe something great. Whatever it is it prompts a question and always the same one; why am I here? What is my purpose?

For Harry Potter that moment had come early. He had been young and he had watched a man die, he watched as his body was literally broken down and blown away. The moment had come and the question was born. Harry gave himself an answer, he gave himself a purpose. He would win the war and he would save the world. That was his purpose that was why he had been born. He worked with purpose, he walked with purpose. Harry centered his life and his death on it. His purpose gave him the strength to do what needed to be done.

For Harry the moment had come early and the moment had passed. When he stood to face his death to fulfill his destiny something else happened, something all of Harry's planning had not accounted for. His purpose had been to die and instead of dying, for the second time he survived the impossible curse and lived. The worst part was Harry was brought back to that moment which led to the same question and now Harry didn't have an answer.

The war was finished and it had taken many lives. Harry was spared the loss of most of his family. The image of a smiling dead Fred would never leave Harry's mind. He would never forget it despite how much effort he put into it. Harry sighed and took one last look at himself in the mirror. He was wearing very tight black leather pants and a silver mesh top that left nothing to the imagination. Harry was in a slow burning hell of his own design.

He took a last look at himself not recognizing the boy he saw as Harry Potter but that was the point, there was no longer a need for Harry Potter… at least not anymore. The boy in the mirror wore no glasses, he had long hair that hung down to his waist and waved gently.

Apparently it only took a little weight to stop it from going in every direction. Perhaps the boy could have been a little taller, a little more muscular, perhaps he would have been. That is if he had ever been fed properly as a child. Harry looked away from the mirror and turned to face Draco who was smiling at him softly through the mirror.

He smiled back at Draco who was dressed similarly. He was taller and much more muscular. Draco had lost more in the war than Harry. Draco had lost his family, his status, his fortune. Harry couldn't figure Draco out… he looked into his eyes and he saw hope. Harry had no idea what Draco was hoping for, though.

The war had been over for months, the wizarding world was getting back to normal, with a vengeance. In what Harry considered record time, the population of wizarding Britain had turned on him. He was feared and as far as Harry was concerned he was once again undesirable number one. He was a little stunned to see Draco dressed. He didn't seem to want to go out anymore.

"You look good Harry. Where to tonight Harry? Wicked? Nocturnal Curse? Pink Lotus?"

Harry smiled at Draco and headed out the door and down the hall. The truth was, anywhere was good. Anywhere there was booze and sex, anywhere Harry might run into someone who just might slit his throat. Harry was not the type to kill himself which left him in a desperate position since he desperately wanted to die. Draco sighed loudly as Harry waited; Draco had become a sudden pillar of morals lately. Harry braced himself for one of Draco's long winded speeches about safety and responsibility. To his surprise Draco just hugged him and handed him a pack of condoms, the package was of course spelled to appear at the right moment.

"You already know what I think Harry. Just be careful, for me, please?"

Draco handed Harry a pinch of floo powder and took a step away from the fireplace.

"Aren't you coming, Draco?"

Draco sighed in a way that made Harry's heart ache just a bit. It was a tired sigh. He was driving the last person who gave a damn about him away. It hurt even though it was what he wanted, there was a secret part of him that ached for someone to shake him and tell him to wake up. He felt like he must have fallen asleep at some point during the war or after, he fell asleep and ended up in this endless nightmare, he was dying to wake up.

"I was going to come out tonight, but I have a headache and I don't think pounding music is going to make it any better."

Draco smiled weakly and Harry suppressed a sigh, throwing the floo powder into the fire and calling out the name of a club known for murder. He ignored the look of pain he saw on Draco's face and then the world began to spin as he was thrown through the endless network of fireplaces. Harry liked the spinning; he didn't want it to stop. There was a drink in his hand as soon as he entered the club which was one reason why it was his favorite.

The music was pounding out a mind-numbing rhythm. It was loud enough that it wiped all thought from Harry's head. He tossed back his drink and when he was done he was handed another. The lights were pulsing. Sweaty bodies were everywhere grinding against each other. Harry was grabbed and groped quite vulgarly. Whoever was holding him in place was aroused and had no shame in letting Harry know that. A hot tongue licked at his throat.

"You want to get out of here; I can get you a lot of cash."

The man cupped Harry's junk roughly and Harry felt his cock twitch in response.

"A pretty boy like you would fetch a high price, you know."

A pimp! Harry wanted to laugh. He turned around and smiled at the pimp. His pupils dilated in fear and he took a few hasty steps back. Harry laughed and grabbed the man by his open button shirt and pulled him closer.

"What kind of price are we talking about here?"

The pimp smirked and grabbed Harry around the waist and led him outside. Remus watched Harry in fascination from the shadows of the club. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes he would have never believed it. Harry was drinking and smoking and grinding and groping and throwing his life away. Remus had given Harry his space. Or more honestly, Remus had been too busy wallowing in his own grief over the death of his wife and son to notice what his godson was doing.

Harry needed his space, so he could clear his head and mend the wounds the war had left on all their souls, Remus could understand that, what he couldn't understand was that Harry's soul was not simply wounded, it was broken. There was a gaping hole in it and he was trying desperately to fill it up, but he was only succeeding in ripping it wider open.

Lack of understanding, or not what Remus knew, was what he saw and what Remus saw was his godson getting into a muggle car with a pimp that was on the ministries most wanted list.

"Harry!"

Harry spun around and the car speed off with the door still open. Harry glared at the red lights of the car. That had been a good a chance as any to die and some idiot had scared it away. Harry was ready to let out a string of curses, when the idiot stepped into the light of a street lamp.

"Remus!"

There was a moment in which Harry considered running. He did not want reminders of his past. He didn't want to face Remus or all that had been lost. When he saw Remus he thought of Sirius and when he thought of Sirius he thought of Dumbledore and when he thought of Dumbledore he thought of Snape and when he thought of Snape he thought of Hogwarts and when he thought of Hogwarts…

Harry blinked and took in Remus's face. He looked shocked and saddened to find him like this. Harry hadn't meant to fall so far. He hadn't meant to do half the things he had done. He had degraded himself, he had lost himself. He wanted to be nothing so he had become nothing, he became a common whore, drinking and smoking and taking anything that he was offered.

It had felt so good it numbed him. Harry craved that numbness… he needed it, he would do anything to sustain it. Remus continued to look at Harry and his eyes filled with sorrow. Harry took a step back from Remus his body turned away from Remus just slightly. He wasn't the boy Remus knew, not anymore.

"Don't run Harry."

Harry stopped but he didn't turn around. His eyes found the floor and he stared at it feeling his eyes fill with tears. He had to run, he had to run and not stop until he was so far away, until Harry Potter was so buried under filth and crap the he was dead and gone. He turned away from Remus and took a shaky step forward.

"Harry. I know what you want. I hate it too. All the familiar places. All the hope. Everywhere I look, I see her face. I see some woman and I walk quickly only to realize it's not her. I can't stand it anymore Harry. I can't stand the sounds, the smells, and the magic around us. I hate it so much Harry. I hate it because who I wanted to save our world for isn't here to see it! I know what you're trying to do Harry. It won't work. Don't run away from me, we can make a new life somewhere else Harry. We can go somewhere far away from here. I need you. I can't do it alone and you…I'm sorry Harry. I left you alone and you're still a child and I should have made sure you were alright."

Harry bristled at the mention of him still being a child but he calmed himself quickly. Remus was his legal guardian, he had seen his birth, and he would always be a child to Remus. Harry turned around. He was still short; he suspected he always would be.

"I hate it Remus. I hate all of it, but it's worse than that. I hate myself, I hate me. I can't run away from myself even if we can run away from here."

Remus took a step forward and Harry become visibly stiff. Remus closed the small distance between them quickly and embraced Harry tightly even though he didn't attempt to return the gesture. The young man in his arms was wounded and Remus could tell the world intended to let him burn, but Remus wouldn't let that happen. He had allowed his grief to blind him to his young cub's pain. He knew it was unlike Harry to go partying but when he heard about it he had chalked it up to the boy needing to let off some steam. He knew Harry though and the boy did not do things halfway, he went from one extreme to the next.

"It's going to be ok cub, we will help each other. It's going to be alright. You'll see, everything is going to be fine."

He felt Harry's body shake and then the young man was sobbing in his arms. He took him home, letting him cry and comforting him when it was appriaote. Harry fell asleep on his couch with his nose red and his eyes puffy. He was so small, he looked so young. This world had failed him, they used him and now with his job done they meant to toss him aside. Remus hoped he wasn't too late to save him.

He stayed up all night watching Harry sleep. He had nightmares halfway through the night. Remus soothed him sitting close, he smiled when Harry moved closer practically molding himself to his side. He conjured a map; it was magical and showed the entire area in something like 3D instead of a round blob that was supposed to represent a piece of land.

Remus focused on places that were first and foremost far from England, secondly muggle, and the third requirement was a large area of surrounding forest where he could transform without causing alarm. He was currently scanning America, zooming in on the parts of the map that looked green. When he looked further he realized that the areas were heavily populated and that most of the forests were considered national parks and had frequent visitors and overnight campers.

He needed a place that was small with a surrounding forest that went mostly unused, perhaps somewhere with some mountains. He scoured the map picking out each dense green spot with his wand then reading the information the map would provide. It was near morning and his eyes were stinging and tired. He spotted one last tiny spot on the map that was very green, he tapped it with his wand and read through the information.

The town was small, populated with only muggles with a large expanse of forest that went mostly unused; there was a nearby Indian reservation that seemed pretty similar to the town, it was perfect. Remus tapped the tiny spot on the map twice with his wand to reveal the name of the tiny town. Forks, Washington, perfect! He looked over at Harry who was still sleeping peacefully. This would be good for them.

A place as small as Forks would be peaceful, quiet, and ultimately muggle; there would be no reminders in Forks, no deadly disasters or ministry of magic, just clean, fresh air and peaceful quiet. Remus investigated further finding the perfect house that was just right off the main road. Forks was perfect, nothing would go wrong there. It looked utterly boring and that suited Remus just fine.

Harry slept feeling a little more peaceful then he had in a while, but his dream was still disturbing. It wasn't exactly a nightmare; it just hadn't been the same. He was used to having the same dream each night where he was standing on a ledge and right before he would wake up he was about to let himself fall. Right before he fell the golden eyed stranger would pull him back.

It was different now, he was on the ledge as usual, but the golden eyed man was standing in front of him. His hands were in his pockets and he was smiling at Harry with such open longing on his perfect face. Harry stayed still, not sure what this meant. He was used to his dream and he like the way it normally went. The emptiness he felt in the dream was perfect. It was pain so exquisite that it became pleasure. Harry thought he was probably sick for enjoying such a thing.

He knew he was, but he didn't deserve to be happy, he didn't deserve to be alive. He continued to watch the perfect man who seemed to be made of marble. The man was right to invade; he didn't even deserve this emptiness since it brought him a twisted peace. He closed his eyes wanting to walk forward to the edge as usual but not wanting to put himself any closer to the stranger in his dreams. He opened his eyes again to find that the man was now very close.

His beauty was overwhelming this close up; he wasn't smiling anymore but looking at Harry intently. He leaned forward slowly as if giving Harry the chance to run. He didn't run and the stranger came close and then he felt a pair of cold hard lips on his. It was strange, but it felt so perfect that Harry nearly cried. He didn't deserve something like this. The kiss seemed to be slowly filling him with some type of warmth.

The warmth was like a balm to his broken soul, it closed over the gaping hole the war had left making him whole and complete. He felt hope and he felt safe. The stranger pulled away and Harry opened his eyes glad to see that the strange man was still close. Harry was gripping the stranger's biceps but he was beginning to fade away, feeling less and less real under his finger tips. The stranger smiled at him becoming transparent as if movement was robbing him of his last strength.

"I'll keep you safe Harry."

He faded away completely and Harry woke up seconds later to a smiling Remus who happily pointed to a spot on a floating 3D map. He couldn't focus on what Remus was saying, he couldn't breathe, he was burning and the pain was too much, it was just too much. He screamed and the room began to shake. Dust began to fall from the ceiling. He could hear Remus shouting but it was nothing compared to the noise in his head. He was losing it and he knew it, but he couldn't stop. Sometimes he felt like he would explode and then he felt so empty.

"Let's go Remus wherever you want, let's just go."

Edward's family was worried about him constantly. It was obvious to him. They couldn't hide it though they did try to. He could hear their thoughts, so their carefully constructed facial expressions hid nothing from him. Edward was tired, to put it simply. The days ran together, all of them had since the day he had been turned. If Edward measured his life by anything, than it was by his level of pain and that was it. There wasn't a single event; there wasn't a single person that stood out to Edward.

Nothing shocked him, nothing moved him. He was empty. He had loved once, only once and he had loved completely and with no restraint. He had given everything and he had lost everything for his gamble. Edward was convinced that the world was an empty place. There was nothing here for him. Worse yet, he was cursed with his gift. He heard everyone's thoughts, he heard their truth. He heard the dark and twisted things human minds could come up with.

Edward stared forward, not listening to the teacher, he was lost in his own thoughts, morbid as they were, at least they belonged to him. He had been in this class before, many, many times. He wasn't a dunce; he had just been alive for over one hundred years, alive and trapped in a seventeen year old body. His body afforded him little options, especially with his family's lifestyle choice.

He could be a golden school boy or he could be a golden punk. He knew those were not his only options. He could also leave and be whatever he wanted but he loved his family so he stayed and played high school student over and over. He knew the assignments backwards and forwards, they never changed no matter where he went. Edward Cullen was bored. He wanted a surprise, but nothing shocked him. He wanted an adventure, but nothing challenged him. Edward wouldn't go so far as to say he was in a rut.

It went beyond that really. It was more like something was slowly eating away at him; each moment that went by seemed more pointless than the last. Nothing pleased him and nothing displeased him. He just moved about because the act required it. Edward was near positive that if left to his own devices he wouldn't move at all.

Time was supposed to heal all wounds, and perhaps that was true, but for Edward time had become a great knife and it was running trough him slowly and steadily cutting him wider open. Time was his coffin. Endless time to think and to become more perfect with no apparent cause. The thought of it used to make him want to scream, but now he didn't even have enough emotion left for that. His family was convinced that his 'mood' was caused by not having a mate.

For a vampire a mate was considered a nesscesity. It stemmed from some obscure belief in Greek mythology… at least Edward thought it was Greek, it may have been Roman. At any rate, the belief wasn't surprising considering who the vampire ruler's were. Some of them were old enough to remember the world without roads, without sewage systems, with nothing but caves and large beasts.

They believed that a soul was split in two at the time of birth. One half was born and then the other. You were meant to complete your soul once more by finding the other half. There was no love like your soul mate and no other match that would be more perfect for you. Edward did not believe that a vampire could have a soul but he was the only one with this point of view. Most other vampires believed that when you were turned you were reborn with a new soul, with a new match.

The pull to find your soul mate became much stronger and easier because the other half of your soul would be born into a vampire as well, and supposedly you would be drawn to each other. If there was such a thing as fairy tales for vampires Edward was sure the soul mate story was the closest to it.

His mother believed it though and so did the rest of his family, they were sure that there was a vampire out there with the other half of his soul. They believed he would find that person and then magically be better. Edward was sure of two things; there was no such thing as soul-mates and there was no such thing as magic.

The bell rang and Edward stood up gathering his things without a thought. He avoided bumping into Bella Swan a pushy little girl who was trying to put herself in his path. She was head of the; I-love-Edward-Cullen-but-he-kinds-of-creeps-me-out-and-acts-like-a-jerk-committee.

Edward walked to his next class avoiding touching all the students with ease. He nodded to Jasper who was walking in the other direction and entered the classroom. He took his customary seat and ignored the thoughts of his classmates, which to him was just so much white noise. If he had been paying attention perhaps he may have left the classroom.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter."

Edward looked up at the sound of that soft voice. It seemed like it shot right through him and setteld somewhere near his heart melting him and making him feel warm. He locked eyes with the small boy and the boy's eyes widened, his lips parted slightly and his skin flushed, his heart rate spiked and then his expression blanked out and became serene. His eyes shifted away from Edward's and he nodded politely to the class and took his seat.

Edward stopped breathing; his eyes followed Harry's small form to his seat and became locked there for the rest of the class. The boy didn't speak; he just took his notes quietly, smiling politely at the students who stared too long and ignored Edward completely. Edward didn't mind being ignored, he welcomed it. He silently willed the entire student body to ignore him. Harry, though, he wanted Harry to look at him, he wanted Harry to speak to him. The boy seemed determined to ignore him though.

He was never interested in the thoughts of the children around him. He scanned the minds of the children trying to pick out that soft voice. He couldn't find it. Edward frowned, feeling frustrated and curious, in five minutes Harry had caused him to feel more emotion then he had felt in years.

Harry was glad for once that he was friends with Draco. The Slytherin had taught him how to control his face and if not for that training, Harry would have just been standing in front of a room full of muggles gaping like a fish at a vampire.

He knew who it was, but he didn't understand how it was possible. He dreamed of that vampire every night. It had never struck him that his perfect stranger was a vampire. For the remainder of the class Harry forced himself to look anywhere but at the vampire, even though he could feel that the vampire was doing the exact opposite.

He wondered if Remus had noticed it already. He didn't know if this boy was the only one, but it seemed Remus's perfect, peaceful town was infested with his wolf's primary enemy. When the bell rang Harry got up quickly using a few wandless spells to evade the vampire. He made it to his car and out of the parking lot in record time.

"You alright Harry, you look like you've seen a ghost?"

Remus looked worried. Harry pushed his hair back from his face and went past Remus and up the stairs. To Harry's displeasure Remus was right behind him. A hand clamped down hard on his shoulder and he was spun around. Remus didn't look angry like he had expected, but he did seem worried. Remus wanted Harry to talk to him if he was having any problems or if any of his urges came back.

"Did you see them too Harry? I saw one at the grocery store. Can you imagine that buying groceries!"

Remus could only be referring to the vampires as 'them'. Harry was sure Remus could smell one on him but if he had run into one too. Harry considered lying for a moment… he wanted to keep his perfect stranger to himself. It was a stupid lie to tell though, and Harry wasn't even sure why he was considering lying. As stupid as it sounded he felt like his dream boy might be in danger if he told Remus.

"There are some in the school as well. Err, I still feel kind of jet-lagged. I'm going to go lie down."

Remus nodded and let him go, but not before hugging him tightly and kissing his forehead. Harry fought a blush but let his guardian carry on with it. He understood that Remus needed someone to take care of, nearly as badly as he needed someone to take care of him. Harry understood that he needed to be supervised. But he wasn't just tired, he was suffering from withdrawal.

He did not want to go so far as to call himself an alcoholic, but he had at the very least a tiny affliction. He had used the substance as a crutch; headache, drink, heartache, drink, hungry, drink. He smiled weakly at Remus who beamed back at him. He went upstairs hiding his shaking hands in his pockets.

Edward was not paying attention to the road. He was not paying attention to anything. It wasn't unusual, he didn't need to see the road to drive; he relied on the thoughts of others as well as his heightened senses and fast reflexives. Right now though, Edward was not even listening to anyone's thoughts. His mind was not so much silent as it was jammed. Instead of the road, he saw Harry, he was trapped in those endless green eyes.

The thoughts he normally heard were drowned out by that soft voice. He could scarcely believe it. There was something about Harry that seemed to call to him. There was something about the boy that made him feel…everything. He couldn't place what he was feeling; he only knew that it was powerful, extremely powerful.

"Edward! What are you doing?"

The world came into sharp focus and Edward surved to avoid an oncoming car. No one spoke but they didn't need to. Edward could hear them, and they all thought they had just witnessed the first sign of his slipping sanity. He focused on the road the rest of the way home. Edward was the first to leave the car. He went into his room quickly closing the door behind him and just standing there.

It grew dark before he moved again. He could hear his family all of them were talking about him and thinking about him. They were discussing him in soft voices. He felt like they might just have him committed if he wasn't careful. Edward moved away from his wall finally and approached his window.

He opened it and looked down, imagining for a moment that the fall could kill him. His thoughts were coming fast and jumbled. He felt confused, he looked down, once more studying the grass and then he jumped. He landed on his feet, he straightened up and looked around at the night, wet and damp, the air was soft. He breathed in deeply trying to pick up Harry's scent. He found it easily, it was soft and sweet and also spicy, a near mouth watering scent. He wanted to dive into that scent to suck it up, but he would never harm Harry, he would do only what Harry wanted him to do.

"Are you sure Harry wants you to do this Edward?"

Maybe his family was right and he had finally cracked under the immense weight of his own loneliness. He was talking to himself and spying on Harry through his bedroom window. It was twisted but watching Harry sleep calmed him. He absorbed every detail no longer caring. His thoughts became quiet and he felt so calm that he could nearly imagine that he was sleeping himself.

"I love you."

If Edward had not spoken at the exact same moment as Harry he would have heard him say the exact same thing.

I used to have the same dream every night. I'm here on this ledge, waiting for something. I can't see the edge anymore. It seems to be stretching on forever. Since coming here the dream keeps changing. Each night he's here waiting for me. He waits for me and he smiles gently and when he holds me I feel safe. You know what; I think I'm stuck on this ledge forever. I don't think I'll get what I want anymore, but that's fine as long as I'm here with him, in his arms…

Authors Note: Awake is being completely re written here is the new first chapter!!!! Let me know what you think about the third person perspective.


	2. Awake 2

Authors Note: This isn't my beta'd version. I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. Read and Review

Awake

Obsession can cause many things to happen. It can drive a loving wife to kill her husband, it can cause a world leader to declare war. Many people lose their lives to it. Obsession was often if not always a dangerous thing. It blurred the lines, it put the rules out of focus. It was a dangerous motivation and seemed to run parallel with insanity. Nothing good came from it, it was ruthless. It brought out a desperation in people that could quickly turn to violence.

Edward Cullen knew this, but in the heat of his obsession he had already lost reason. It seemed to him that all his life had become a fine dust that was easily blown away by the sight of Harry Potter. He forgot himself in that green gaze, he lost himself to the sound of Harry's voice. He was caged in his love for Harry, he was hopelessly trapped in it. He feared himself around Harry. He felt as if he would do anything to get the small boys notice.

Edward had memorized every detail of this boy. He could close his eyes and picture his face completely. It was heart shaped the lips were full and pink and utterly soft looking. His nose was very strait, his eyebrows arched perfectly. His eye lashes were like tiny fans framing his eyes perfectly. The eyes captured Edward the most. He could fall right into those eyes. He was nearly glad that his little human had such a knack for avoiding him.

If he ever got close enough to speak he would surely blurt out something ridiculous, like his undying devotion. It was a fantasy and one that Edward indulged himself in quite frequently. It played something like a sappy romance film in his head. Harry would run into his arms and off into the sunset they would go. Edward was full of romantic notions like that. He was brimming with them actually, but a larger part of him, the truer and darker part of him was more realistic.

It would be more like a horror film if Harry ever ran into his arms. It seemed like Harry knew this. There would be no running off into the sunset. It would be nothing like a romance film. There would be blood and there would be death. It was unavoidable. His true nature would allow for nothing else. If this were any other human Edward would have already left town. It wasn't any human though it was Harry and Edward could not bring himself to take one step in any direction if it meant he would be away from Harry.

Edward knew that he was dangerous. He was here though like the monster he was sitting on Harry's windowsill and watching him sleep. Indeed the lines had not just been blurred for Edward they had nearly been erased altogether. He needed Harry like he had never needed anything before, unless you counted blood. He needed Harry even more than blood though, indeed he had been neglecting to feed regularly.

He needed Harry to breathe, he needed him to smile and to live. His need seemed to become worse with each passing moment. If he couldn't see Harry he couldn't focus, if he couldn't hear Harry then he couldn't breathe. His mind was beyond his control. Without warning he would slip into daydreams of him and Harry together. He would picture himself bringing Harry into his arms and changing him. Harry would rush to him and together they would roam the world. Two vampires in the night, together forever.

Edward knew one thing for sure; the thin veil of control keeping him from turning his fantasies into realties was dissolving. If something did not happen soon he might just open the window that was currently separating him from Harry and cross that final fading line. Edward was scared to risk it. He wasn't sure he would be able to actually harm Harry. Edward knew that what he wanted from the boy would be harmful to him. He wanted his life he wanted to swallow it up and in so doing lock Harry to him for eternity.

His need for the small human was slowly eating at him. It was a torture that he both despised and loved. Edward knew that he would rather watch Harry from afar and protect him rather then not have Harry in his life at all. He was sure that was love and it thrilled him and terrified him like nothing else. Love was a powerful emotion and it had hurt him in the past. Edward felt like a stick of dynamite burning on both ends. On one end there was love and on the other end was obsession. At this point Edward didn't know which one was worse or more dangerous, he was positive though that each was inappropriate.

He imagined going into Harry's room and running his fingers through his long midnight hair. Would Harry hate him if he did that? Would he scream would he run? Edward didn't know the answer to that but he could dream. He could dream of being close enough to Harry to drown in his intense green gaze. If he could have just one moment were Harry would look at him well it would be worth any amount of pain, for just one moment.

That moment though was not likely to come. Time had become something like a sharp pain to Edward, almost like someone had a dagger to his chest. He noticed the five minutes Harry took to arrive to school, he noticed the three minutes Harry spent in the washroom each day. Worse of all he noticed each day that went by. So far it had been one hundred and eighty and a half days. Six months had gone by, and never since Edward had been turned had he noticed the passing of half a year.

For some reason Harry had instantly recognized him for what he was. His reaction hadn't been fear or revulsion it had been worse; Harry simply seemed indifferent. Edward would almost believe that Harry didn't even really care except for the fact that he avoided him like the plague. Harry's mind would go in and out of focus at the oddest times. Edward would sometimes hear his thoughts clear as day and at other times the thoughts sounded muffled. Most of the time though Harry's mind was silent.

Harry seemed to go through long periods of the day and sometimes weeks were he thought nothing. Edward knew that was impossible but it was happening none the less. He would stare at his mate while he was speaking only to hear no thoughts behind the words. Edward could only come to one conclusion and it unsettled him. Somehow Harry was blocking his mind, a small moan caused Edward to focus into the room. He zoned in on Harry, who rolled over in his sleep moaning softly again.

Edward noticed that Harry almost seemed to be grimacing in pain. He had never seen Harry do anything like this while he was sleeping. He moaned again and then curled into a tight ball. Edward scanned the room and cracked open the window without thinking. He froze with his fingers curled around the bottom of the window pane. This was a moment, if he opened the window something would happen. Possibly something good or maybe something bad whatever it was it was the moment and something would be changed forever.

It was irrational, Edward knew this. It was plain that Harry was having a nightmare, he would wake up and he would be fine whether or not Edward intervened. Harry cried out louder than before and Edward reacted all rationality lost to that one small sound of distress. Before he had completely thought it through he was inside the room, logic forgotten. He wanted to comfort Harry he wanted to shield him from even the smallest amount of pain, but he had opened the window and now he was in his room the monster in the night here to save the beauty from his scary dreams.

As soon as Edward's feet touched the ground several things happened in rapid succession. Harry's eyes snapped open, he vaulted out of bed as if his body had become water and Edward found himself thrown into a wall with astonishing force. He watched Harry half thrilled half terrified. There he was so close looking like some avenging angel and holding a thin piece of wood. His eyes were narrowed into thin slits and then his face melted becoming completely serene.

"Cullen?"

Edward felt shivers run through his body at the sound of that voice. To have Harry speak his name even in anger was more progress then he had made in the past six months. Harry was looking at him at least and he felt real for once locked in that gaze, like he affected something like he changed something. He was good at being a ghost at being forgettable but he did not want to be any of those things for Harry, he did not want to be forgettable.

He spent a lot of his time listening to that voice. He spent the entire day searching for it, waiting for it. His siblings thought he was becoming absent minded and teased him for succumbing to old age so quickly. He wasn't forgetful though, there were times when he wanted to be. Times when he wished he could forget as easily as a human could forget. A mind like his though was not so easily eased. Things like fading memories were not afforded to him and just as well…

Again Edward cursed his own mind for being so well trained to multitask, here he was frightening his mate. There was no simple way to explain what he was doing in Harry's bedroom in the middle of the night. There was no lie to tell nothing he could think of would make any sense. The truth sounded ridiculous. It didn't really matter though, right now Edward was terrified, Harry was doing things he had never seen any human do, humans were not capable of such things.

It occurred to him that possibly Harry wasn't human, he had never found a human that could veil his thoughts, he had never seen a human with emerald eyes that sparkled like fire. If he could just hear what Harry was thinking then he could figure out what was brewing under that serene face. Edward pushed into Harry's mind, something he had never done before. He had never needed to do it before and he was not even sure that he was doing it right. He just pushed imagining a wall.

"Stop that! My mind is my own Cullen."

The pleasure came again a bit more exquisite then the last time. Harry was indescribably beautiful to look at. Edward's body was shaking now and he realized with a thrill of something close to excitement that Harry might just be deadly. He had never come so close to dying there had never been a real chance of it actually happening. The inappropriate feelings of happiness came once more, Harry was not quite so fragile.

"What are you doing in my house?"

Edward's eyes remained locked to Harry's face, he was stunning and Edward was drinking him in like a man dying of thirst. He had never seen him so up close while he was awake,it was slightly intoxicating, it was most certainly for the best that he was pinned to the wall. Edward knew that Harry wanted an answer to his question. He was unable to provide one though, since whatever power Harry was using was slowly crushing his windpipe. It couldn't kill him, breathing wasn't necessary but it did stop him from being able to speak.

Edward was not sure if he would be able to break free of whatever was holding him to the wall. He wouldn't risk trying it though it was clear that he had already frightened Harry. It would only make matters worse if he attempted to overpower him. Edward would usually be sure of something like that, that he would be able to overpower a human, but now he wasn't, he didn't know whether or not he actually could overpower Harry. Some of the pressure on Edward's throat eased up but his body remained pinned to the wall. He took and unnecessary breath and looked at Harry who was looking at him intently.

"Harry I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. You were having a…"

You were having a nightmare and what. Edward didn't know what to say. Was he was supposed to tell him that he watched him sleep? No, somehow Edward was sure that wouldn't come out right…'Hey Harry I watch you sleep and I follow you everywhere. I have been ever since you got here and you had a nightmare so I came in here to save you from your pillows.' Nope that wouldn't go over well.

"You've been doing what?"

Harry's voice was quite suddenly not as appealing. For some reason he was shrieking loudly. Edward could not understand where this new wave of anger had come from. Harry was looking at him with such pure hatred that Edward felt himself recoil.

"How dare you invade my privacy like that! It's bad enough that you've been trying to read my mind constantly but you follow me everywhere and watch me sleep! You're sick."

It was a confusing moment for Edward. He knew that Harry had never seen him. There was no way for him to know that Edward followed him everywhere, and on the few occasions that Harry had seen him he had quickly disappeared. Edward wasn't stupid he wasn't about to confess to Harry that he was some crazed stalker he had just been thinking…

A very unpleasant feeling seemed to slither down Edward's spine. It couldn't have been possible but Harry had just read his mind. What the hell was Harry, he had never come across a mortal that could read minds. It wasn't supposed to be possible. Edward stared at Harry for a long time the feeling of fear becoming acute and settling in his mind firmly. There was something he did not know about Harry. He decided to test his little theory.

'Harry can you hear me?'

Edward watched Harry carefully but he could not detect any change in him at all. Harry's expression remained serene. After a moment his lips quirked slightly into a smirk, the look was sexy but it was clear to Edward that Harry was now enraged were as only a few moments ago he had just been angry. Despite his loose stance all his muscles were tense. None of the anger took away from his beauty but he was terrifying. Edward watched Harry's lips twist into a full smile and then he flicked his thin stick.

For a brief second nothing happened and then Edward was engulfed in flames. The pain was intense in a way that he had not felt since he had been turned. The pain rose to a dizzying height and then stopped without warning. The room was silent and there was a moment where Edward looked at Harry and he looked at him completely open. Edward could only read shock in Harry's eyes and then Harry collapsed screaming.

Edward watched in horror as Harry began to convulse and thrash on the floor. Harry's arm hit the floor with a loud thud and his screams rose dramatically in volume. Edward realized he could move but he wasn't sure what to do. He knelt down beside Harry but was afraid to touch him. His skin was turning red and white in patches. He curled in on himself suddenly holding himself around the middle and gritting his teeth.

"I'M SORRY PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! I'M SORRY!"

Edward was sitting close enough to Harry that the volume of his voice caused his ears to ring. After that he couldn't make out any words but it was clear to him that Harry was in agony. It was torture and it was made worse because he had no idea what to do. Edward wasn't sure if he should touch Harry or move him. The screaming was driving him mad though and if it didn't stop he was sure that he would lose his reason all together. It was as if Harry had heard his thoughts because at that moment he quieted and his body straightened out just a bit. He began to murmur lowly but it was still incomprehensible. Edward strained to hear and made out six words.

"Please Edward forgive me I'm sorry."

Edward couldn't think what it was Harry wanted to be forgiven for. He said the words though since Harry had asked and he tried his best to infuse them with feeling, to make them sound sincere. As soon as the words left his mouth Harry's body went lip and his heart slowed down again to a normal rhythm. Edward looked at him and Harry met his eyes for a moment and then he lost consciousness. Edward picked him up carefully and placed him on is bed. He stood quickly to the side thinking it would be best if he was away from Harry. Edward did stare at him though and with little shame.

A quiet calm settled over him as he watched Harry sleep. Six hours passed before he woke again and in that time Edward's mind settled into a steady pattern of thoughts that were not productive at all. Harry was dangerous, Harry could hurt him, Harry could kill him. At some point in the night his eyes had fastened on the thin stick of wood Harry was till holding in a death grip and a compulsion came over him so strong to try to take it that he did try without thought. He was shocked and the pain sang through his body swiftly, it was magnificent to feel something like pain still he let go of the stick quickly and fell again to just watching Harry sleep.

He had some ideas as to what the stick was used for. It was just he had never supposed that anything like that existed which was obtuse when you considered that he himself existed as a vampire. He had always been like that though, he was only able to see as far as the end of the road, anything beyond that feel into the realm of impossibility. A soft sigh was his alert that Harry was waking up. He watched him transfixed as the green eyes opened and locked onto him the way he had been wishing they would for months. For a moment there was a storm of emotion nothing that he could discern and then the eyes went blank almost as if someone had lowered the shutters. Harry smiled and stretched and then he spoke…

"Hello Edward, I'm Harry Potter and you're a vampire and my soul mate nice to meet you."

Edward was once again happy that his mind was proficient. He could remark that Harry's voice was very flat almost as if he was joking, he could think that it was very strange that Harry had come to this conclusion, he could remember to force his face into a neutral expression but he had done that too late, he was sure of it because at the moment he fixed his face a wide smirk spread across Harry's face.

*** Harry's POV ***

Harry was amused with the vampires very open expression; it was cute in a way. Several things had suddenly clicked in Harry's mind, at first he had no clue really as to why the vampire insisted on following him, well stalking him. Edward was skilled in stalking Harry would give him that, he had needed to use every ounce of his cunning to keep away from him. Of course Harry had not accounted for the vampires nature, he had forgotten completely that they didn't sleep. He did have magic to his advantage and given the way Edward was gaping at him, Harry was sure Edward didn't know what magic was.

Harry had realized quickly that the vampires interest in him had nothing to do with his blood. He was aware of the Cullen's and there special diet, however knowing that the vampire wasn't lusting for his blood had left him confused. The push had been the spying, it was just so personal, Harry was vulnerable in his sleep he had nightmares, he talked out loud. He didn't have his guard up when he was asleep and knowing that Edward has been watching him in that state, made him angry. He had never intended to hurt Edward he just wanted to prove that he was not some helpless mortal boy, and to possibly instill some fear in Edward that would potentially make him stay away. It was impossible but Harry was now sure that Edward was his mate. There was no other explanation for his own curse rebounding on him.

"You can feel it?"

Harry could hear the slightly awed tone in Edward's voice. He looked at his face briefly and saw that it was a mask of confusion, perfect and beautiful confusion. It made Harry wonder exactly what Edward knew about being mates. He had not heard of any mortal having an immortal mate. There was also the fact that Harry couldn't feel anything, there was supposed to be something like a warmth in your heart when you were near your mate. Harry didn't feel any warmth but his curse had rebounded on him and that was proof enough.

"Well I can't feel it but when I attacked you with the intent to harm you my magic attacked me. Wizards are bound at birth to never be able to physically harm their true mate and I can't harm you."

Harry could not help the small burst of laughter that escaped him at the vampires reaction. As far as Harry knew vampires were supposed to be the calm and collected type. Apparently Edward was not one of those types of vampires, for some reason he had chosen to very abruptly take a seat on the floor. He was looking up at Harry with an expression very close to awe settling over his perfect features.

He looked like the perfect imitation of man, made completely out of marble. The bronze hair was in perfect disarray, the golden eyes were wide, the skin was a dazzling white as if someone had polished it for hours on end with perfect care. All in all the face was the face of an angel and the body was as perfect as if it had been made for the gods. This creature was no god though. Harry took a moment to wonder at his own fate and whether or not their was some being with a terrible sense of humor in control of it. Vampires wether or not they were beautiful were extremely possessive creatures and Harry was sure that he was not the type to be owned or controlled.

He focused on Edward once more, he noted the way he sat there on the floor with unnatural stillness. He breathed too slowly, it seemed his own shock had caused him to forget his perfect human act. Not that it had fooled Harry for a moment, he knew the first time he saw Edward that he was not human. Well not the very first time he had seen him, but the first time he had seen him in the flesh.

The females and some of the males at school were attracted to Edward. Of course humans were instinctual creatures and the appearance of Edward while perfect did not sit quite well with them. It was too perfect to unnatural, even the personalities of Edward and his 'siblings' were too perfect to be accepted with ease, in short Harry had noticed that the general student population gave the Cullen clan a wide breadth at all times.

Harry was not entirely thrilled that this vampire seemed to be his mate. There was nothing that would force him to actually mate with Edward. There wasn't any sickness or sudden death he would suffer for turning away from his mate. Though it seemed to be clear that the vampire would be staying regardless of Harry decision and Harry did not know him well enough to say whether or not the vampire would become violent if he out right rejected him. It wasn't attraction that was the problem, Harry suspected that even if he was blind he would be drawn to Edward. It was the possessive nature of vampires that was the problem, that and his godfather. Harry very much doubted that he would remain human for very long if he chose to bond with the vampire. As if Edward had picked the thought right out of Harry's head which he very well might have he voiced his next question.

"Harry are you frightened of me? Why do you avoid me? How do you avoid me?"

Confusion. Harry was used to people being confused when it came to him. There was something about him that defied logic, of course those people were aware that he was capable of magic. Edward was not one of those people. He was not really even people actually, he was a vampire and he thought that Harry was a simple human, and a human would not be able to avoid him like Harry had been doing. Harry himself was used to unnatural creatures like Edward, unnatural beauty, captivating beauty like that of a Veela. Edward while uniquely perfect even for his kind, was used to nothing of that sort, for him the prenatural, the fantastical, the unfathomable existed in no other form then that of the vampire.

"To answer your first question, no I am not frightened of you. To your second question, you know why I avoid you. You are a vampire, I understand that you do not want my blood, I am aware of your special diet and I commend you and your family for your restraint. However I have no interest in becoming a human puppy for you, vampires are very possessive creatures."

Harry noticed the very slight flinch at the word creature but he ignored it to continue on. Harry was actually quite pleased with himself, he had achieved the uncaring air he had been aiming for. The truth was that Harry's heart was racing with joy, but he was content to let the vampire think it was fear. The truth was Harry was not sure what he wanted, but he knew that he could not turn himself over to Edward with reckless abandon. He could not abandon Remus who needed Harry and much as Harry needed him. Finally he refused to believe that a vampire could complete his soul, that he was destined to become one. It could not be, it was not normal, and now Harry would prove against all his own longing to just be average, that he was not.

"And to your final question Edward."

It was a bit painful for Harry to say his name, all of it was painful, and confusing. Harry felt as if he was being pulled in a million different directions but he focused and went only to the other side of the room in a silent apparition. He had learned from Voldemort of all people that the annoying cracking sound could be removed with a spell. Harry watched Edward carefully as his expression morphed slowly into confusion. Harry knew that Edward had been unable to detect any movement, he was most likely wondering if Harry possessed any prenatural speed. Harry took a moment and did it again appearing directly beside Edward who jumped and then quickly composed himself.

"What are you?"

He sounded frightened and amazed, he looked it to, which caused Harry a bit more pain then he cared to admit. It was not up to a vampire to determine what was normal anyway, where did he get off being frightened of Harry! Harry should be the one who was frightened of him not the other way around. It was quite a rude question coming from a vampire and Harry fought back his own annoyance even though it had been the reaction he was aiming for.

"I already told you I am a wizard."

Edward regarded Harry strangely almost as if he was trying to look right through him, or inside him it was almost as if he was trying to find the place the magic was stored. His eyes followed the familiar pattern of an up and down stare. Harry noticed that Edward had forgotten his pretend breathing all together. His eyes finally went back up to Harry's face and they locked eyes for a moment, Harry was hit with a strong sense of familiarity that he was not at all comfortable with. Edward's expression seemed very similar to the young Tom Riddles expression, the moment he had found out that he was a wizard, or that he was special as the young Tom had put it. It was a hungry and possessive look and it didn't settle well with Harry.

"You're telling me that wizards are real?"

Harry was taken aback by the confused note in Edward's voice, maybe he had read his face wrong, he sounded more like a confused little boy then a power hungry maniac.

"Your sire Carlisle knows of us, he was a close friend of the late Albus Dumbledore."

Harry watched carefully as Edward's face seemed to go quite blank. He seemed to be a bit thrown off that Harry knew about his family in such detail. He actually didn't know much at all, surprisingly his digging hand't revealed much he knew their names and a few birth places. Harry wasn't even being noisy he had only snooped around because of Carlisle, he didn't want anyone to recognize him, but other than Carlisle no one else was known in the wizarding world.

"Harry what will you do now that you know what we are to each other?"

Well Edward was clearly not the type to beat around the bush. Harry took a moment to pretend to think carefully about his answer. Harry's plan was to do absolutely nothing. Harry had not come to Forks to find his mate, he had come to forget his demons, to start fresh, to become someone new and better. If Edward insisted on pursuing Harry then Harry would run, far and fast. Harry kept telling himself stubbornly that he did not need Edward, he did not want Edward, he was losing.

"I don't imagine I'll be doing much about it, although I assume it will be difficult to avoid you from now on, especially difficult since you seem to have no shame in stalking me."

At the very least Edward had the decency to look ashamed. Harry was the one thrown for a loop with Edward's next question. He seemed to have composed himself once more and was now sitting calmly and looking up at Harry with a purely curious expression.

"About that... I mean my stalking actually. How did you know, I never said it out loud, I only thought that I shouldn't tell you."

Harry didn't answer right away, in fact he nearly turned completely away from Edward so he could concentrate. He tried to remember every detail of what had happened last night. It had been right before he had attacked Edward...and Edward had not actually spoken to Harry. Harry raked his brain for every last detail and he could not actually figure out what the difference was, he couldn't hear any thoughts now.

Harry reviewed the events again trying to strip away all emotions and leave only facts, he thought again of the moment right before Edward confessed to spying on him and he realized that at that exact moment he had looked into Edwards eyes. Harry hesitated but then he turned back around and tried it again, he looked Edward in the eyes and at once a multitude of voices swelled. Harry could hear people in the street, he could hear his neighbor, but the most interesting thoughts were rapid and held the distinctive velvet quality of Edward's voice. Harry looked away and smirked slyly at no one.

"You think I would look nice in black silk?"

Edward had the audacity to look affronted but Harry paid it no mind and continued to smirk. For someone who could read minds like Edward, it must have been quite a shock to have someone enter his mind, if even for just a brief second.

"You heard that? You can read my thoughts?"

Harry did not really want to admit that he couldn't really read Edward's mind. Edward had a interesting defense, since he could read minds, Harry had mainly heard a whole mess of noise he had barely been able to distinguish any individual thought. And even though Harry wouldn't mind making Edward uncomfortable by listening to his thoughts all day, Harry had no desire to listen that din day in and day out. He had no idea how Edward could stand it, and he wondered seriously if a vampire could get a headache.

"I can only hear your thoughts when I look you in the eyes."

Harry was definitely glad that he could not hear thoughts like that all the time. He moved away from Edward and went to look out the window, the sun was just rising, the sky was turning a pale gray. The town was a peaceful place in spite of Edward. Harry dreamed of him every night and he felt safe and at home when the dream Edward held him in his arms. He was awkward around the real Edward though. He made Harry feel like he could break, he was not willing to give himself over to anyone that completely, and Harry knew that if he let it happen, then Edward would consume him completely. There wouldn't be anything left of him and he would be hopelessly trapped no longer able to tell where Harry began or where Edward ended.

"Why can't I always hear your thoughts Harry?"

The sun was up now, Harry continued to look at the sky, he didn't give any sign to let Edward know if he had heard him or not. Edward's voice held a frustrated edge that Harry didn't care for. He had wanted them to be on even footing , or more honestly he had wanted to be the one who held all the cards, the one who remained in control. His control was slipping though, he was unsure of himself and his own intentions suddenly. Harry continued to look out the window at the grey sky, he hand't seen the sun in six months, but it was just as well, Harry didn't care much for the sun, it didn't suit his mood anyhow.

"I am very skilled at occulmency; it is a mind magic used to block your mind from outside influences. I have to maintain it at full strength with you around as a result there are periods of time when I can't keep it up, and I suspect that anything less then one hundred percent won't keep you out."

"Oh"

Harry turned around and spared Edward a glance, he was still sitting on the floor, he seemed a little overwhelmed, possibly as overwhelmed as Harry felt at that moment. It did cause Harry a smidgen of relief, they were both unsure there was no even ground. For the both of them this was uneven territory. Right now though Harry's main concern was getting Edward to back off, he needed to come to the point and say what he needed to say.

"I don't love you Edward."

Harry noticed that Edward seemed to nearly collapse at this, he slumped and then all at once became impossibly rigid. The pain in his eyes was clear and Harry felt a sharp echo of it in his own heart. He almost broke right there, but then he thought of Remus and his resolve strengthened just a bit.

"Let me clarify a bit. I don't know you, all I know is what I know about your kind, and you have to admit that your reputation is not that great as a species, your controlling and in the end you will kill me. I'm not saying any of this to hurt you, I'm just trying to be realistic."

Harry resisted sighing in relief when Edward seemed to relax. Harry was not being realistic though, it would have made more sense to run. If he so much as held a lengthy conversation with Edward everything would be out of his control, but he had seen the pain in Edward's eyes. He could tell that Edward was on some kind of precipice just like him and if Harry turned him away now, then he might as well push him over the edge. It was too late already.

"Edward, we need to take things slowly, I mean we're not even friends. Us being mates isn't some type of enchantment, it does mean that we are perfect for each other, not all mates end up together, we need to let things take there natural course and see where that leads us. I don't want to just jump into this."

"You don't hate me then?"

Harry winced inwardly at the hopeful tone in Edward's voice. Was he really that desperate for his mate? Harry wondered how old Edward was, he knew Carlisle was three to four centuries old but Edward couldn't have been that old. Vampires had a tendency to go a bit mad without there mates given enough, or too much time as it were. As far as Harry could tell Edward didn't seem insane, he seemed more silent and brooding then insane, although brooding did have its drawbacks, insanity being one of them. Harry did consider that Edward had been stalking him which was leaning a bit heavily on the obsessive side, although that could very well be a personality trait of Edwards. Either way there was noway Harry could just come out and ask if Edward was insane.

"No I don't hate you Edward. I am...nervous about your temperament I know vampires can be a bit crazy about their mates and I have no desire to become some sort of possession to you, either way what we need to do first is get to know each other."

*** Edward's POV ***

Edward was satisfied, he let the beautiful tones of Harry's voice wash over him as he took in what he said carefully. It was not an unreasonable request, they should get to know each other before Harry could consider spending and an eternity with him. Of course Edward was already decided, he was Harry's completely and now it was up to Harry to decide what to do with him.

"We have school in thirty minutes you should get ready?"

Edward watched Harry nod and smile gently at him, he forced himself to move quickly and went out the window. He needed to be home in time to drive his family to school. No one spoke to him when he arrived and everyone was attempting to drown out his ability with loud music. He caught a few whispers though, of course they all already knew he was leaving he house at night but now they were wondering why he seemed so happy. He shrugged it off and got into the divers seat the faster he got to school, the faster he could see Harry.

He arrived in time to see Harry climbing out of his sleek black sports car, Harry smirked at him briefly but other then that he gave no indication that he had seen Edward. He went on into the school and Edward stayed still feeling his siblings eyes on him from all angles. Rosalie was glaring at Harry openly but Edward was sure it wouldn't actually bother Harry. He shook himself mentally and broke away from his still siblings and made his way towards the school while being careful not to rush.

The first class of the day was Harry free and Edward was waiting with absolutely no patience for it to end. He was fidgeting and Alice was openly staring at him in awe and confusion. He only had biology and gym with Harry and in his opinion that wasn't enough. When it was finally time for bio Edward was out the door almost before the bell had rang. He took his usual seat at the front of the class trying to look clam and collected. He listened for Harry's steps and forced himself to remain looking at the board when Harry entered the room. Edward failed completely when Harry chose to sit beside him, as soon as he heard the stool scrap across the floor his face broke into a huge grin. Harry gave him a knowing smirk and then focused on the board.

Edward tried to focus on the assignment Mr. Banner had already printed on the board, but he was having enough trouble trying to keep his gaze off of Harry. He noticed the light buzz of curiosity from the other students, but their thoughts were much more interesting to him for once. Their thoughts were honest, and while Edward loathed his gift as much as he loved it, he found himself scanning for thoughts at this moment. One set of thoughts were coming through quite loudly it only took Edward a moment to pinpoint the thoughts to Mike Newton, out of all of the students, Mike seemed to have formed a small attachment to Harry.

Edward focused on Mike's thoughts alone and found himself hard pressed to not laugh out loud at what he heard. For one thing Newton's thoughts were very rapid and panicky as he went through a list of all the various reasons he could think of for Harry sitting next to him. It was actually slightly alarming to Edward that the wilder the reason's became the more accurate they sounded. It was if Mike had some type of information about him that he shouldn't have, and there was something like radio interference in Mikes mind. Edward could hear the thoughts loud and clear but there was a constant static. Mike finally seemed to decide that Edward had somehow threatened Harry, once again it was a bit too close to the truth.

Edward waited for Harry to strike up a conversation but he never did, not that he would of been any good at a conversation at this particular moment. He was too caught up in studying every detail of Harry. He was staring at the way his hands moved as he wrote, the small crease that formed between his eyebrows has he squinted at the board, the way he tucked a loose strand of his long hair behind his ear again and again.

Edward barely noticed when the bell rang and when he didn't move Harry turned and smiled at him slightly, he nodded awkwardly glad for once that he could not blush, he gathered his things quickly and watched Harry leave the classroom. He had spanish next and that meant another hour in which he would not be able to see Harry. He contented himself by spying on Harry via Rosalie's mind. Her thoughts were annoying but since this morning she hand't taken her eyes off of Harry, so Edward had a very good view.

*** Harry's POV ***

Harry didn't know what to really make of biology with Edward, in a word it had been awkward, but Harry supposed that it was to be expected. It wasn't as if they could have held any meaningful conversations in a classroom and even less likely with Edward sitting right up front like the perfect model student. The entire situation between them was abnormal at best and bizarre at worst. Despite that Harry was still here, there wasn't anything good to come of this, his life was already complicated as it was and if he didn't get a grip of himself soon, he would regret it.

The reasonable thing to do would be to leave town. He could leave easily enough disappear well enough that even a vampire wouldn't be able to find him. Harry didn't want to disappear though, if the dream Edward was anything like the real Edward, then he needed him. Harry was broken on the inside, shattered really and the only time he felt real and safe was in dream Edward's arms, but he would always wake up. Harry always seemed to be stuck between reality and fantasy. Before coming here he had imagined that he was in a nightmare, screaming and screaming to be awake, to feel something, but if Edward was just a dream then he wanted to stay asleep and never wake up.

The real Edward was threatening the dream Edward. The real Edward came along with a host of real problems. Harry could not get into bed with a vampire, with an entire coven of vampires, where would that leave Remus. That was his dilemma and yet here he was sitting in school telling himself that he was not waiting for gym glass so he could see Edward again. Edward was an interesting case for a vampire he was caught in a freeze frame of enteral youth but not only that, he was caught in the body of a developing man, a boy who had yet to come of age. He would always have potential, people would always be expecting more of him. Harry couldn't figure a reason to keep up with this human charade. Don't kill the humans sure but why live with them, why live like them?

It seemed to Harry like the Cullens were putting themselves through an unnecessary but definite torture, why put yourself through so many human lives? Why not just be immortal. The bell rang and Harry got up, he arrived at gym early as usual so he could change in privacy, by the time he was done the rest of the class was just arriving. There was always a bit of open gawking in gym class it was co-ed after all, and some of the boys couldn't quite control there raging teenage hormones. A few boys would always find a way to brush up against Harry, for the past six months he had been studiously ignoring the soft growling this had inspired, but today he was curious to see what Edwards reaction would be.

Edward was the first one out of the change room and Harry let his eyes linger openly for once. Edward did have a perfect body and the standard black and white uniform seemed to fit him particularly well. Edward smiled brightly at Harry and came over quickly looking a lot less awkward then he had in bio class. Harry got a glimpse of Mike's thunderstruck face at this change of events but he ignored it. Mike was strange Harry never gave much indication that he liked Mike but the boy kept hanging around like they were good friends. Harry put Mike out of his head for now, he would deal with his questioning later.

"Hey."

Harry blinked and refocused, he was not sure what made Edward's voice quite so smooth, but when he spoke Harry always got the urge to close his eyes and drift away. He tried to smile smoothly and nod without flushing.

"Hey."

Harry's hey did not sound quite as smooth as he had intended but at least they had conversed, it was a step up from Bio class in which Edward had openly stared at him for an hour strait which had been extremely uncomfortable. The activity for the class was announced and Harry missed hearing it in the bright glare of Edward's grin. He did hear the coach announce Edward and Mike as team captains which was normal. Edward had first pick. He never picked Harry, well he had picked him once but then Harry had faked being sick and he hand't done it again.

"Harry."

Harry blinked and looked at Mike who went from red to green in record time, he gave him a shrug and a wave and went to stand behind Edward. Unfortunately Bella Swan was picked for their team, she was more likely to take out her own teammates or get concussed by the ball. Harry shrugged it off and went to stand on the other side of the gym, Edward picked a spot very close to him, he grinned at Harry again.

"Are you ready Harry?"

Edward's grin was infectious and Harry felt himself responding with a grin of his own. Pretending that Edward did not exist did have its advantages. For one Harry was not as distracted. Harry was so caught up in staring at him that he was out of the game in the first two minutes. Bella was next, it was still a shame though, no one was ever out before Bella. The team did win the game of course. Edward was the last one standing, for some reason the ball could never quite make contact with Edward. When gyn was over Edward walked Harry to his car and struck up a conversation about math, he was clearly trying to distract me from leaving, being subtle was not his strong suit.

For some reason Harry admitted that he wasn't any good at math and suddenly Edward was offering to be his tutor. They reached Harry's car and then stood there awkwardly, for a little while before Harry got in. Harry had to maneuver a bit because Edward wasn't moving. He waved once he was in the car and as soon as he reversed slightly Edward finally moved. Harry had an urge to just run himself into a tree or do something else lethal. He was in love with Edward, there was no stopping it... He was on the ledge and he could never push Edward off, if he did Harry knew that he would jump after him.

Authors Note: Hello, I have been slowly but surely rewriting awake, let me know what you think of the differences if there are any of you who remember the original chapter. This chapter is currently with my beta but she is taking a little while to get back to me and it has been so ridiculously long since I've updated so I'm putting this up now, but it will get reposted once I get the beta version back. Also I wouldn't mind a second beta so if your interested let me no. I will post the next chapter pretty soon as well I just need to go over it again. Sorry for any mistakes. Read and review

Peace and Love


	3. If you think you understand

**Authors Note: **Harry Potter and Twilight do not belong to me. This is the urn beta'd version my beta is really busy. I still need a beta for Amnesia so let me know if you want to beta! Read and review toodles!

If you think you understand...

Harry made his way home without getting into an accident, which was surprising because he was so distracted. Today had gone well, very well and the very tiny nonsensical part of his brain was looking forward to having Edward tutor him in math. He really was very bad at it and he just knew Hermione would be gloating if she ever found out. Harry pulled into the driveway roughly, he gripped his steering wheel and took several deep breaths. He was not supposed to think about them, that was his first rule. That was why he had come here, to forget and to start fresh, they were happy, they had their own lives now. They didn't need Harry, he didn't want to frighten them any longer. Harry got out of his car giving one gentle caress to the steering wheel, he really did love his car, it was the one thing he had indulged himself in, and it was damn worth it.

Harry noticed as soon as he opened the front door that the house was quiet. Remus was usually home before him, and he always cooked there dinner. Harry shrugged to himself, Remus's car was in the drive but that didn't mean much, Remus preferred walking to driving and often left his car at home. Harry made his way upstairs slowly. He was getting better at not needing a drink and he had settled into a bit of a routine, he had realized in his fifth year at Hogwarts that he liked to paint, not wizarding portraits that moved and talked but regular paintings of whatever came into his head. Harry stopped on the stairs and listened carefully. There was a low snarling coming from upstairs. At once sweat broke out on Harry's forehead. He pulled out his wand, he kept it with him out of sheer force of habit, Harry did not require a wand, which was of course feared.

Harry made his way up the steps carefully, the noise grew louder as Harry drew closer, he turned the corner and studied the hallway, nothing was out of place. Remus's room door was closed Harry's room door was open and it seemed that the sound was coming from there. It sounded like some kind of angry animal. Wordlessly Harry cast a strong protective charm around himself and turned the corner and walked into his room. He lowered his wand as soon as he turned the corner and stared at Remus who was making the soft snarling noise. Several items where over turned and it looked like Remus had flipped his bed upside down in some type of frantic search for something.

"Harry what was a vampire doing in your room?"

Harry wanted to slap himself for his carelessness. Remus was on edge, Harry could clearly see the wolf in him ready to attack. Remus knew of the Cullen's, and they had jointly decided not to leave town, on the condition that they completely ignore the Cullens. Harry should have remembered to block the scent, there were already privacy and silencing wards on his room but he had forgotten completely about the scent. He did not want to explain to Remus that he was steadily befriending one of the friendly neighborhood vampires. It wasn't an easy choice but Harry did not want to further complicate things. It would be easier to keep Remus in the dark about this.

This was not a decision Harry made lightly, it was painful for him to even think of it. Harry had prepared for the final battle very throughly. He had learned magic from a completely new perspective. Dumbledore had reasoned that Voldermort was only so powerful because of the way he had learned magic. He like Harry entered the magical world with an empty mind, he was not raised to expect that there were any limitations to magic and therefore he found none. So Harry learned magic in this manner; with the core belief that there were no limitations, as a result his knowledge of magic was as extensive as Riddle's own knowledge. Of course Harry had not expected that people would later fear his abilities, even though he should have, it should have never slipped his mind how easily his 'kind' turned on one another.

It hand't helped with his depression in the least. He was a freak in the muggle world and now he we freak in his own. Remus was still on the brink of mindless anger and it was only getting worse with Harry's lack of response. He took a deep breath and pulled magic up from his core and poured it right out of him and into Remus. The thing with magic was that it was blank power when you knew how to use it. You could use blank or raw magic to do whatever you wanted, but it was very difficult to control and most wizards found it taxing to the point of death. Harry directed this magic into Remus, first to calm him and then to erase his memory so completely that it could never be recovered. Remus came to himself and began to look confused, Harry felt sick enough to empty the contents of his stomach.

He explained to Remus carefully that he had gone into one of his fits of anger, and that his magic had torn the room apart. Remus accepted his explanation calmly and without question, with complete trust. He even looked worried for Harry. Remus gave Harry a hug and headed out of Harry's room and down the stairs, he was most likely about to get started on dinner. Harry sighed loudly and let his magic mend the things in the room. That was the only difference between him and Voldermort, Voldemort had twisted his magic so much that it was corrosive, even if he wanted to Voldermort's magic could never heal or mend anything it could only destroy. For the most part Harry's magic was still pure, it could still heal. It didn't make him feel any better though. He let his magic weave through every fiber in the room until all traces of Edward's scent was gone, he then carefully blocked the scent altogether.

Harry could not abandon Remus for Edward, and that was what he would have to do if he carried on with him. Edward was like a tsunami he was threatening to just wash Harry away, and if Harry was honest he wanted to be washed away by him. Harry sat down at his desk and pulled out his various texts books to complete his homework. When he heard Remus's cheerful voice calling him down for supper he really did empty his stomach. He closed his notebook on the sentence he had managed to write in the span of an hour and made his way downstairs. Remus just had to make Harry feel worse by making his favorite dinner of grilled chicken and rice. Harry smiled dully as Remus told him about his day at work to fill the silence. He had taken a job at the local art store just outside of town, something else he did for Harry's benefit since Harry liked to paint. Harry heaved a huge sigh and Remus stopped talking mid sentence.

He was racked with guilt he was basically lying to Remus, and what was worse was that it was too easy for him. Harry had absolute power and he spent every moment of the day trying to forget that. It would only be too easy for him to pick up where Voldermort had left off, he knew it and so did the wizarding world. That was the most difficult part of Harry's dilemma the people who feared him were not wrong, it was what made the most sense. Coming here to this town hand't been a snap decision it was a last ditch effort for Harry to save himself and for Remus to save himself as well from crushing despair. Remus did not need to work and Harry did not need to attend high school, but they did it, maybe for the same reasons the Cullens did what they did, so they could feel normal and lose themselves to something as basic as routine. Of course when Remus had been explaining all of that to Harry over six months ago Harry had been piss drunk.

For Harry the routine kept him sober and was very nearly the only thing keeping him tied to this world. Remus smiled at him gently knowing that Harry had drifted off somewhere and was no longer listening. He gently prodded him until he left the table and made his way upstairs. Maybe talking to Edward was not the thing to do, Harry needed to heal and so did Remus, he could not hurt him by doing this. Before going to bed Harry closed his window and his shutters, it wasn't something he liked to do, it made him feel closed in, but perhaps he still had a fighting chance to shut Edward out, and if he did he would take it. Harry didn't dream at all that night, there was no ledge and no perfect stranger waiting for him. Perhaps Edward had just been a dream. When Harry opened his eyes they landed on Edward who was standing right over his bed with alarming stillness.

"What the hell are you doing in my room again? Listen Edward I can still kill you if I want so don't get carried away. You can't just stalk me whenever you please I won't let you!"

Harry realized as he was saying this that it wasn't true, he couldn't stop Edward from stalking him, unless he really meant to kill him which he didn't. Harry relaxed and laid back down in his bed, he looked at Edward careful not to look into his eyes. Damn it all to hell, he was already lost.

*** Edward's POV ***

Edward was not the type of person to waste an opportunity. When Harry mentioned that he was not good at math, he was immediately offering to be his tutor. He abandoned all pretense of not being eager and barely resisted jumping for joy when Harry agreed to the sessions. It seemed that not enough time had passed between them by the time they reached Harry's car and Edward stood there trying to think of something to say not noticing at all that an abnormal amount of time was passing. Eventually Harry pushed past him a bit and got into his car. Edward continued to stand there wanting to make the moment last forever but he had to move so he did. He watched the black car drive down the road and only when he couldn't make it out anymore did he turn to his waiting family. He ignored there thoughts completely, although he couldn't quite block out Alice's blinding grin. Edward winced a second later when a now familiar voice began shouting in his head. Newton was making his way over to where Edward and his siblings where standing. He looked a little green but he was walking resolutely albeit very slowly in there general direction. His thoughts were varied and once again strangely accurate, it left Edward feeling a bit uncomfortable, he again got the impression that Newton somehow knew more then he should.

He reeked of fear and Emmet chuckled lowly once the boy was close enough. He stopped a bit short and stared at each one of the Cullen's in turn. No one moved and this seemed to intimidate him further his eyes finally landed on Edward and that seemed to resolve his nerve. Newton didn't seem able to get up the courage to come any closer to Edward, he stopped about a foot away, and then stumbled around in his head for something to say. Edward resisted smirking and kept his expression politely blank. After a moment Newton settled with what to say and came out with the most inane and vague threat. "Watch yourself."He turned away from Edward quickly and was clearly fighting the urge to run. Edward resisted laughing out loud but Emmet did not, his laughter echoed across the parking lot and Newton speed up at the noise barely maintaining the speed of a brisk walk.

"Was that about your little human Edward?"

Edward didn't bother to respond to Rosalie, he could hear her sneering thoughts. Ever since he had confessed that he thought Harry was his soulmate Rosalie had kept up a never needing stream of sneering thoughts. His family was concerned primarily because Harry was human, his father had even felt the need to explain to him that vampires did not have human soul mates. Edward was sure that was wrong Esme had been human and Carlisle had felt drawn to her, he had been the one to turn her. It wasn't impossible it was just uncommon. Harry was uncommon, he was dark and brooding yet somehow still full of a child's relentless hope. To Edward Harry presented all the things he had been looking for, Harry was an enigma, Harry was a challenge, a complication, a risk, Harry threatened his very existence. It was exactly what Edward needed.

He drove home leaving the school behind him again. It would be wonderful to quit school, he had gone through high school and college more then enough times, he wouldn't do it again not after Forks High, he was sure of it. He turned onto the hidden pathway that lead to their home without looking up from the steering wheel. He was staring at his hands studying them carefully, comparing them to Harry's hands. Harry's hands looked so much more alive then his. His skin had become terribly smooth near to the point that it almost appeared as is his skin was made of perfectly smooth marble. Harry's hands were full of tiny lines and Edward could see the blood running underneath his skin giving them warmth. Something as simple as Harry's hands was pulling Edward's mind in two painful directions. He wanted conflicting things, in one vision Harry was with him as dead and as cursed as him and on the other hand Harry was kept as he was now wonderfully alive. Edward wanted both, again he was hoping for something impossible.

Edward came inside the house with his siblings and immediately went for his room. No one bothered him when he was in there, it was his sanctuary. Harry wasn't happy with his night time activities that much was clear. Edward was intelligent enough to infer that taking things slowly meant not spying on Harry, but he had no other way to spend his night. There was no other way that he wanted to spend his night. He would go and make sure Harry was sleeping well, and if he was caught then that would be his excuse. In no time Edward was feeling antsy and like the walls of his room were closing in on him. He opened his window and looked down at the grass some twenty feet below. His family was aware that he left every night. Jasper had confronted him about it but in the end there was nothing that anyone could do about it. To date he hand't been followed, but his family was becoming more curious.

Edward's feet touched the ground after a quick drop and he started running. It was still exhilarating to him even after all these years to be able to move this fast. Sometimes he imagined if he ran hard and fast enough he could take flight, just leap right into the air and soar away. Flight wasn't one of a vampires many gifts though, or at least that was what Edward had always been told. He scaled the wall quickly and felt the familiar dampness of Harry's windowsill creep into his jeans. The shutters were closed, Edward spent a few hours staring at the white strips of the cheap plastic, plastic was something toxic, unnatural, man made. After a few hours Edward opened the window and lifted the blinds. He entered the room carefully, as silently as he entered the room the night before. To his surprise Harry remained asleep until morning. Edward watched him sleep with something nearing fascination, from such a proximity he could hear all the sounds of Harry's body, the heart beat was the loudest.

The heart beat was so loud, it almost sounded stubborn to Edward, it was like that heart would never stop. Had Edward's heart ever sounded like that, had his heart ever been so strong? He hand't known Carlisle, he hand't known anything but the small world he inhabited and then the flu had come and ripped his small simple world apart. Edward though was an adaptable person and that was his curse, as much as it kept him alive, it didn't keep him living. He accepted things, he had accepted his life as a human and then he had accepted his life as a vampire, he hand't questioned much about it all. He had finally accepted that his fate as a vampire was one of loneliness and quiet complementation of the human race and the human condition. Then very recently he had accepted that he was not as distanced from his old human frame of mind as he would like to be. He had accepted that he would not last long in this life, the life of a vampire.

He would never utter a word of this to anyone, but his life as a vampire was one long string of suffering. He had been taught to love humans and in loving them he had cursed himself much worse then Carlisle had on that fateful day of his death. It was only his luck to be turned by the one vampire who did not want to be such. A vampire who fought his nature with success and with enduring happiness was a rare one. Edward was sure that on some level all of his siblings were suffering as he suffered. He loved humans as much as loathed them and he wanted them alive as much as he wanted there blood, such equal amounts of conflicting wants and feelings was not healthy. Edward was so unsure of what he wanted that he felt like he was being cut in two. Then there was Harry, and again Edward was wanting two things, but for once he wanted one more then the other. He wanted Harry dead more then he wanted him alive, he wanted his blood more then he wanted his life, and he wanted Harry by his side more then he wanted his consent.

The weak grey light of morning began to filter into the room and Harry stretched and opened his magnificent eyes slowly. His eyes landed on Edward at once and Edward was fascinated to see the rage gather in them right before he shut whatever door he had on his emotions closed. Harry mumbled something about killing him, and Edward found himself nodding, he was sure Harry could kill him. He did not doubt his continued and relentless presence could drive someone mad, but not Harry, he was sure of that. Harry stopped speaking and studied him in such a manner that he nearly felt tingly all over. A human had never studied him so carefully, he somewhat enjoyed it. Of course Edward was studying Harry as well, he could not decide what the death would do to Harry, he already seemed perfect.

"I wanted to take you to school today."

Harry blinked and ran his hands through his hair. He seemed to be settling down. It was a lie Edward wasn't interested in taking Harry to school, but he figured he should come up with something to say to break the tense silence that have settled over them. After another few moments Harry looked at him and a small smile played across his lips.

"Why didn't you just ring the doorbell Edward?"

Edward found himself laughing and Harry joined him after a moment. Harry made him face the wall as he got dressed. Edward was smirking to himself he could watch Harry undress if he wanted to and Harry wouldn't be any wiser but he faced the wall like a good boy until he heard Harry announce that he was ready. Edward's lie was a bit exposed when Harry had to drive his own his car to school, but some of the tension between them seemed to be gone, and Harry only smiled slightly when he only saw his car in the driveway. Edward still could not gain access to Harry's mind and thought better then to try. Harry seemed very capable of extreme and violent reactions. He drove like a maniac and Edward was a bit concerned but once again he thought better then to try and mention that to Harry. He just sat back and enjoyed the break neck speed with a bit of concern for Harry's health, an accident at this speed would kill Harry. He would be the one to kill Harry.

Harry raced into his parking spot with quick precision and Edward was out the car to open Harry's door for him. Harry gave him a dirty look for his efforts, but Edward just smiled and closed the door gently once Harry was out of the car. They didn't speak but once again the silence was comfortable. Newton was following behind thinking a little rapidly and loudly again, one particular thought nearly made Edward stop in his tracks but he dismissed it as another wild speculation of Newton's instead of entertaining the thought that Newton had any real knowledge on vampires. He left Harry at his locker and made his way to his first class.

"See you in bio."

Harry smiled at him and waved before turning to his locker. Newton was standing in front of it and immediately began demanding to know what Harry was doing talking to Edward. Edward listened carefully as Harry laughed it off and spun a quick tale about tutoring sessions for math and bio. Newton didn't seem to quite buy it but he dropped the subject and stopped blocking Harry's locker so they could go to their first class of the day. Edward had been following them still feeling uncomfortable about Newton and as a result he ended up on the other side of the school. Harry turned around quickly and looked right at him even though he was clinging to a shadow and then the bell rang. Edward rushed to English and slid into his seat as the final bell rang.

*** Harry's POV ***

Harry had to tell himself not to laugh at Mike as he babbled on at his locker. He understood more then Mike did why he was afraid of Edward. There was a natural aversion humans had to vampires, when the vampire wasn't being charming that was. Harry couldn't figure out Mike's level of distrust though, a vague uncomfortable feeling was to be expected, but Mike's agitation was bordering on the angry villager side. As far as Harry knew Edward and his siblings hand't done anything unnecessarily antagonizing, if anything the lot of them were polite to the point of creepiness. It was nice that Mike was worried for him, but on the whole it was just annoying. Mike seemed to accept Harry's explanation for his and Edward's close contact with a grain of salt but he let it go nonetheless, and finally moved out of Harry's way so he could gather his books.

Edward was lurking somewhere close by and Harry wasn't sure how to feel about that. Edward just seemed to be very...intense. Harry had thought himself intense, but he was nothing compared to the brooding Edward Cullen, there was something buried inside that vampire and Harry didn't know if it was good or bad. Edward was complicated, maybe he was dangerous. He was following them right now actually, not exactly healthy behavior. Mike was the only one who stood a chance of getting hurt, Harry was a wizard and Edward was a vampire, there was no danger here, but Edward seemed to want to follow anyway. Harry continued his conversation with Mike, deciding to ignore Edward. Mike was another mystery, unlike everyone else he had decided to attach himself to Harry without a care for how Harry actually felt about it.

Within two weeks of coming to the school Harry had unwillingly gained a permanent shadow. Harry wouldn't say that he was close with Mike, but they were friends. Which was the puzzling part, Harry had done his utmost best to display a very closed off and unwelcoming attitude and it seemed to work on everyone but Mike. For some reason Mike was persistent and just brushed of his rude comments or cold silence with ease. Harry didn't share much of anything with Mike he had yet to tell him his last name, but Mike didn't seem to care, he had even given up on his usual groups of friends which Harry was sure he had known for years to hang out with Harry. And now Mike seemed overly concerned about Edward. He was curious but he quickly shut that part of his mind down, the old Harry was the one who was curious, he was not.

Mike went into class ahead of him and Harry took a moment to look at Edward, who didn't show any reaction to being caught, his face was smooth as usual. Harry took his seat in social science a pointless class. Harry took out his note book and directed it to take his notes for him with a handy spell. He noticed Jasper one of Edwards 'siblings' he waved him over and while Jasper displayed polite interest at the sudden invitation, Mike nearly broke his neck doing a double take. Apparently Harry had crossed some type invisible line for Mike's patience with the Cullens, sitting with one seemed to be going too far. Harry watched as Mike turned red and opened his mouth to speak and then shut it with an audible click. Harry suppressed his laughter at Mikes reaction even though in his own way Jasper didn't seem to be taking it any better then Mike.

He came over to the four person desk and sat conceivable as far away as he could get from the two. His expression looked pained and he nodded stiffly at Harry, who nodded back in response. Harry took a moment to study him and Jasper just seemed to become more tense with every passing second. Surely he couldn't be that uncomfortable around humans, he should have been able to deal with being so close to one by now, but as far as Harry could tell Jasper seemed to be positively salivating. Harry took another look at Mike and quickly summed up the problem, Mike was still red in the face and since he was so flushed he was giving off a stronger blood scent then normal. Harry turned back to Jasper who seemed to have given up on breathing altogether. He casted a scent blocking spell, and perfumed the air a bit. After a few moments Jasper took a slow breath and looked Harry right in the eyes. Harry was surprised to see recognition in Jasper's eyes, Jasper nodded his thanks and Harry nodded in return, although even with the blood scent gone Jasper still seemed to be distressed.

"Harry is it?"

Harry nodded and Jasper smiled stiffly again. Mike was now looking resolutely at his notebook even though the class had yet to begin, and the rest of the class including the teacher were attempting not to stare at the back of the classroom were Harry was seated with very little success.

"Well, Harry was there something you needed help with?"

Harry wasn't to surprised by Jasper's rather stilted attitude, he supposed it was a normal reaction, when a person who didn't talk to you for six months suddenly called you over to sit with them. Harry honestly didn't even have a reason, he had just called the vampire over without thinking, but now that he was here Harry had an idea. The day before they had been assigned group projects and of course no one had picked Jasper.

"Would you like to join our group Jasper, I mean its just me and Mike and we could use an extra person."

Jasper's face went blank, and Harry blinked. He was beginning to think that this might be common amongst vampires. He had seen Edward do the very same thing when shocked. They just went completely still and their faces became this blank mask. After a moment Jasper nodded his consent and Harry smiled back in response. Harry took a quick glance at Mike who had now gone completely white in the face.

"Well, Jasper I don't believe we've been formally introduced, my name is Harry and this is Mike."

Jasper nodded at Mike who barely lifted his head. Harry was willing to bet that Mike would not be able to speak for the rest of the class. Harry was soon proven right since he had Jasper discussed what topic they would pick and how they would present it with absolutely no input from Mike. At the end of the class Mike nodded once to show he was listening to the conversation, and then vacated as soon as the bell rang. Harry gathered his books at a much slower pace and made his way to his next class alone. One of the Cullen females was in his next class with him, but she was snobby, and seemed a little extra hostile towards Harry. When that class was over Mike was waiting for him which was new behavior. They usually just met in the cafeteria. Harry shrugged it off and smiled slightly at Mike who still seemed to be a bit upset. Half way to the lunch room Harry felt Edward coming up behind him. The hall was full of students and Harry wasn't sure how he knew it was Edward but it was. Edward fell into step beside Mike who blanched slightly.

"Would you like to join me for lunch today Harry?"

Harry nodded and Mike continued to give Edward a 'threatening' glare. It looked more like Mike was suffering from indigestion to Harry, but he didn't say anything. Edward beamed and waited in line with them for lunch. Harry noted that Edward got the same thing he got everyday. Harry picked a salad and an apple and Mike got his usual pizza and pop. Mike seemed to loose his nerve halfway across the lunch room when he realized Edward was leading us to a table full of his siblings. Mike made some noise in the back of his throat and Edward turned around and gave Mike a fairly condescending smirk. Harry was already used the to the four vampires good looks by now and sat down with ease. Although he did choose a seat slightly far away from Emmet. Vampire or not he was overwhelmingly large. Harry nearly reconsidered when he realized he may have chosen to sit next to the most troubling one out of them all.

While Alice was tiny, Harry had never seen her brimming with quite this much excitement, from a far she had seemed just as silent and brooding as the rest of her siblings. Right now though the tiny vampire was bouncing in her seat and grinning just quite as wide as her mouth would allow. Harry suspected she was over excited about something and he could hazard a quick guess of what it was. No sooner did Harry wave politely to everyone at the table and take a seat did Alice began to speak. (reconsider phrasing of this sentence)

"So your name is Harry right?, Is that short for something?, What's your favorite color?, How was London?, Are you from London?, Do you like rock music?, What's your favorite food?, Is it salad?"

At the moment Harry agreed with the expression of abject horror on Mikes face. Edward was smiling slightly seeming to be caught between exasperation and amusement. Harry tried to maintain a polite expression, while trying to figure out if he was meant to answer all those questions or not, in the end he settled for a polite 'pardon'. Alice giggled and started again this time asking him the questions one at a time. Harry couldn't help but liking Alice, she was one of those people that made even the littlest thing seem important, while somehow still maintaing a casual air. After a while she even had Mike joining in the conversation. It was pleasant and Harry throughly enjoyed himself, he didn't even mind that Edward stared at him for the entire lunch hour. Alice had Harry agreeing to a shopping trip right before the bell rang and when he turned to protest she was gone. Mike lingered at the door and Harry stared at Edward nearly trapped in his eyes for a moment.

"Thank you for being so gracious Harry, my family was really curious about you."

I nodded and made my way to Mike who was stone faced again. If Harry didn't know any better he would swear Mike was more jealous then he was frightened, but that was absurd. Mike was straight. Harry made his way to math class which was hell as usual. He hand't been bluffing he was really pathetic at math. After that he had american history which was even more boring then the goblin wars of 1789. One plus was that the teacher was not a ghost, still it was only a small improvement and Harry still found his head dropping to his desk when the teacher came around to WWII. Harry was in a stupor by the time gym came around. He reached the class and changed mechanically. As usual he was the first one there. Harry supposed the gym was like all school gyms with highly polished wooden floors that looked yellow, white plastered brick walls and always the odd smell of a combination of sweat and disinfectant.

Edward smiled at Harry as soon as he spotted him and made his way to the change room. Mike followed a few paces behind Edward looking sulky. Once all the students were assembled in the gym Coach Clapp announced that todays activities would be taking place outside due to the 'good' weather. Harry was not entirely convinced about this good weather, but headed outside with the rest of his groaning classmates. Edward lingered a bit so he could walk beside Harry. Mike kept glancing over his shoulder but he was at the front of the class.

"Do you not like sports Harry?"

Harry was a little taken aback by the question, it wasn't that he didn't like sports, he just wasn't so good at them. Sure he was amazing at quidditch, but anything that involved hand eye coordination on the ground wasn't exactly his strong suit.

"I like sports, but I'm not really used to these types of things, its different were I come from."

Edward nodded politely, Harry wasn't entirely sure if Edward understood what he was eluding to.

"You don't seem to like sports, I mean it must just be too easy for you, or something."

Edward smiled and nodded, Harry missed a step but he caught himself quickly.

"You could say that I suppose, it is easy but mostly dangerous. I do like sports actually but its more interesting when I play with my siblings."

Harry nodded and barely suppressed his own groan of dissatisfaction when the coach announced they would be playing flag football. He and Edward were lagging behind the rest of the class and Harry started walking as slowly as possible. He heard Edward snicker behind him and then he heard a crash and a groan. Harry turned around and felt his eyes go wide in shock. Edward was flat on the floor, looking for all the world like he had tripped. Harry blinked stupidly for a few moments until Edward rolled his eyes, then he rushed over to help Edward up knowing full well that he didn't need any help.

"What are you doing?"

Edward smirked and gingerly placed weight on his right foot wincing heavily.

"Getting us out of flag foot-ball."

Harry rolled his eyes heavenward as Coach Clapp came over looking concerned.

"You alright Cullen?"

"No sir I think I may have broken my ankle."

The coach nodded looking upset then he glanced at Harry.

"You, help him get to the nurse."

Harry nodded and the coach turned away several students who were looking in there direction. Edward continued to limp until they were around the corner making it look like he was leaning heavily on Harry, even though he wasn't putting any weight on him at all. Edward moved suddenly and began walking without his fake limp.

"You're a good actor Edward."

Edward nodded at Harry seeming a bit distracted. He ran his hand through his hair and looked about. He grabbed Harry's hand suddenly and began leading him off into some trees. Once there were a little ways in Edward let go of Harry's hand, and Harry made himself comfortable by leaning on a tree.

"Should I be frightened Edward?"

"No."

Harry chocked down his next response. Edward's voice sounded caged, almost like he was gasping for air or something. Harry looked up and found himself utterly lost in an instant. Until now he had not noticed the desperation, the longing that was hidden inside Edward, but he saw it now. It seemed all of Edward's emotions were bleeding into his face, brimming in his eyes. It wasn't just infatuation or some blind love for his mate, it was anger and pain and sorrow and love and fear all jumbled up, all confused and twisted and for a moment Harry ceased to see Edward altogether, he saw only his own reflection in those fierce eyes. There was pain and loss and even a certain amount of self hatred. Were they meant to help each other? How could that be possible if both of them were so damaged? What could they really give the other one. What solace does one take from a demon, and what solace can a demon take from a another demon. Was it another one of fates little jokes, or was it divine intervention? Harry wasn't sure but he would go along for the ride, at least in the end it would be his choice. Harry decided in that moment that he would chose Edward.

"Edward can we go somewhere to eat?"

*** Edward's POV ***

"Should I be frightened be Edward?"

Yes, Harry you should be. You should run but I have to let you know that I will chase you. Maybe you could consider hiding, but I have let you know that I will find you. That was what Edward wanted to say, but he would never be the one to convince Harry of anything like that.

"No."

Edward nearly put his hand to his throat, he had never felt such a constriction before. It was like he couldn't draw breath and he desperately wanted to, despite not needing to. Was this panic? Was this guilt? Harry looked at him and he felt as if he were being stripped bare. All of his best and worst qualities were on full display. Harry was just standing across from him soaking it all in. Instead of revulsion Harry seemed puzzled and then finally calm. Something in Harry seemed to settle and Edward had no idea if it was good or bad where he was concerned but he was glad to see that Harry seemed to have found some peace. A soft smile settled on Harry's lips and Edward found suddenly that he could breathe fully and deeply again.

"Edward can we go somewhere to eat?"

Edward was a bit puzzled, inviting a vampire out to eat was risky, for one thing the vampire might very grossly misunderstand your invitation.

"Of course we can Harry, but first we have to see the nurse."

Harry laughed a short but refreshing laugh and the two made there way back to the school. Once the school was in sight Edward began his limping act and Harry rolled his eyes.

"You know I would almost swear you were really hurt. You're a little too good at faking Edward."

Edward smirked at Harry, and Harry kept walking slowly like he was really under the pressure of Edward's weight.

"Well, you know I've had lots of time to practice."

Harry smiled and continued on until they reached the nurses office. Edward was careful to not let the nurse touch him. She gave him a note and excused him for the day. Edward was a little shocked when Harry held his stomach. The nurse took his temperature and nearly wanted to send him to the hospital, but Harry soothed the nurse with the same ease and charm that Edward would have used on her. He was impressed but worried about the fever. When they reached Harry's car Edward placed his hand on Harry's forehead. Harry gasped and shivered and Edward drew back his hand slowly, Harry's temperature felt just fine.

"It was a spell, so you know this town better then me, wheres a good place to eat?"

Edward chuckled a bit and watched Harry get into the passengers seat of his own car. He fumbled a bit and then got into the drivers seat. It was a bit difficult his knees were pressed against the steering wheel. Harry made a face and Edward thought better then to comment, he simply fumbled around until he found the right button to let the seat back. Harry pushed a little green button and the engine purred to life. Edward let his long fingers caress the steering wheel for a moment, he could appreciate a fine car, and this was top of line. He studied Harry while he was driving. Harry wasn't being very gracious though and was just staring out the window. His hair shimmered in the soft light. It was such a pure black, Edward had never seen hair like it and he couldn't smell any dye. Harry's hair was long also, as long as he's ever seen on any man, it reached his hips and it looked soft and full and thick.

He had yet to run his fingers through Harry's hair, he wanted to reach over now and caress it. As soon as his hand inched away from the steering wheel Harry turned around and smiled at him. Edward had no way to know wether or not that had just been perfect timing, but he didn't care. Harry smiled softly at him, and with such sincerity that Edward had to look away for just a moment. Harry seemed to be calm and completely at ease in his presence and that was enough for him. He wanted more then ever to hear his thoughts, but there was nothing he could do about that. He held Harry's gaze although Harry was avoiding looking him directly in the eyes. He smiled back after a moment and Harry shook his head, his smile fell from his face, but his eyes still looked content.

"Edward you're going to complicate my life aren't you?"

Harry voiced this as a question, but the kind that needed no answer. Edward didn't know how to feel. It was clear his presence was somehow draining on Harry. It was tiring him, and he wondered for a moment if it had really been so easy for Harry to evade him for all these months, or had it taken a whole lot of effort on his part to do so. Was Harry simply worn down and tired of running, would he leave again once he had regained his strength? Possibly Edward had been more aggressive then he cared to admit. It wasn't entirely his fault though, Harry was maddening, he would disappear so thoroughly at times that Edward couldn't even track his scent. Edward still didn't fully understand magic. Well he was plain ignorant when it came to magic. He would need to ask Carlisle more about it. He had barely spoken to Carlisle in months, he had been so consumed with chasing Harry. Although time wasn't really the same to Edward as it was to a human. He arrived in Port Angles in under half hour, the drive was supposed to be a bit longer then that, nearly an hour at least. Harry hand't commented on the speed though. Not that Edward was worried that he would, Harry drove in a very similar manner and as far as Edward was concerned worse.

Edward pulled up to the small italian place he had chosen, which was much better then the lodge, the one and only restaurant Forks had to offer. Not that Edward enjoyed mortal food, it was all slightly repulsive to him, but Harry should enjoy it. The smells coming from the restaurant were mildly pleasant. He took a glance at Harry who seemed to be wholly distracted. Harry got out of the car and without looking up that name of place he began to walk in. Edward scrambled out of the car so he could enter at Harry's side at least. The hostess was a pleasantly shaped woman. She kept bending low exposing her large breast, with the clear hope that Edward would take notice. He just kept smiling politely and she gave up finally and showed them to their seat. Adult mortals were always somewhat of a mystery to Edward. They came across as foolish most of the time. They never seemed to have the instinctual fear the young children had around him. They were always lusting after him, always willing to throw themselves at him, it was a curious trait if nothing else. They were given a seat at in a booth near the back, it was quite private. Harry didn't seem to really notice or care, he took his seat and picked up his menu. He then commenced to stare at it but his eyes weren't moving.

"What would you like Harry, I have heard that the lasagna is quite good."

Harry didn't look up from his menu, he gave no indication that he had even heard Edward speak. He just continued to sit there staring at the same spot on the damn plastic menu. Edward was seething on the inside, but he tried to reason logically that Harry would still be mildly uncomfortable in his presence. Harry did look up however when the waitress appeared and ordered the lasagna and a white tea, Edward ordered the same and she left with a little smile and a stupid swish of her narrow hips. The waitress had taken the menus away much to Edward's relief. Harry looked up at him but his focus was somewhat to the left and a little too low for Harry to be gazing at his face, Edward guessed that Harry was gazing intently at his shoulder. It wasn't normal, Harry looked serene but not in any sense that was actually calm. It was beginning to make Edward itch. If Harry didn't blink or do something soon Edward was going to lose his head.

The waitress came back with the requested tea and the salad that came with the entrees. She was lingering so Edward threw her one of his best smiles, she blushed and hurried off, twittering away like some stupid little bird. He watched Harry open his tea bag and place it in the cup, then he poured the hot water from the little silver pot, then he stirred the tea with the long silver spoon. Edward noted that Harry seemed quite graceful. He spared Edward one very quick direct glance and then picked up his fork and carefully began to eat the fresh looking salad. For something to do Edward did the same as Harry, after preparing his tea he began to play with his salad, brining the fork to his lips but stuffing the salad in his napkin, and perfectly mimicking chewing and swallowing. Harry quirked an eyebrow at Edward for his efforts, but soon enough his face was slipping back into a perfect blank mask. Harry remained silent for the entire meal which was frustrating for Edward, and when he was offered dessert he declined. Edward paid the bill and Harry put his wallet away without any protest.

Edward was confused with Harry's attitude he had been the one to ask if they could go get something to eat. He studied Harry who was once again pretending he was alone. Harry put on his jacket which looked to be made of black leather, but didn't smell anything like leather. Edward was curious about the jacket and wanted to touch it, but he kept his hands at his sides. Once again Harry got into the passengers seat of his own car, he fastened his seatbelt and then looked out the window. Edward felt such a strong spike of irritation at that moment that he wanted to scream. He did nearly crush the steering wheel upon entering the car but he got himself under control and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Where can we go so you can help me with math? I have a test next Wednesday."

Edward nearly jumped at he sound of Harry's voice. Harry hand't spoken for their entire 'date' not even to say thank you.

"Where would you like to go Harry, my house or yours?"

Edward didn't quite mask the irritation in his voice, but Harry was nearly giving him a migraine. He couldn't figure out Harry's motivation for any of it. Harry stayed silent as Edward drove on but the tension which Edward hand't felt since this morning was back with full force. Harry finally turned to look at him, and Edward immediately saw that his eyes were glistening with tears.

"Neither Edward, your house is full of vampires and my guardian is a werewolf."

Edward stopped the car and pulled to the side of the road sharply. A blue van honked as it passed by. Edward stared at the back of Harry's head since Harry was looking out the window again. Harry seemed to be staring at the tress for quite a while. He turned around to face Edward and a single tear slid down his cheek. Edward wiped at the tear gently. He was causing Harry pain. His presence in Harry's life was harmful like a cancer. Edward knew that he couldn't leave, he wouldn't leave. He needed Harry. Edward leaned in closer to Harry, but Harry pulled away and looked out the window again.

"Edward, did you hear what I just told you?"

Edward was the one looking out the window now. A werewolf did complicate things. A question was forming in the back of his mind, several questions really which was precisely what was causing the delay in the words getting to his mouth. As a result Harry beat Edward in being the first to speak.

"Yes Edward, he is a werewolf and not even the kind you're used to. I block his scent from you and the rest of your family. The other night when you pulled your stupid stunt and broke into my room nearly got me killed! He smelt you in my room and lost it, by the time I got there he had torn my bedroom apart, and I had to..make him forget that he had smelt anything. I had to take advantage of him to protect you! He hates vampires Edward, he hates them and now I have to let him know somehow whats happening here between us. He is the only true family I have left Edward, and if I go with you he will hate me."

Edward didn't respond and that seemed to cause Harry to explode, whatever had been keeping him silent all through dinner had definitely disappeared.

"Don'y you get it! Our families hate each other on basic instinct, and let me tell you something Edward, most vampires are not big fans of wizards. You have no intention of leaving me alive, and I am the only person my godfather has left, he already lost his wife and his son, and I don't know what to do! I want you! I dream about you, and when I'm with you I feel like nothing else matters, I feel like you can save me but that isn't true. It isn't true Edward, all you can do is damn me, curse me, and make into something like you, something my godfather hates."

*** Harry's POV ***

Harry covered his mouth and looked out the window again. Edward looked stricken, Harry felt horrible he hand't meant to tell Edward all of that, he had wanted to leave it until a better time. Then again there was probably never going to be a good time for this. Edward needed to be clear on Harry's position and it was better if he did not now, when they still had time.

"I hand't meant for..."

Edward stopped short in explaining whatever it was he hand't meant. Harry knew why to, there were a thousand things Edward had not meant to happen, but it was beyond his control regardless. It was clear to Harry now that Edward had not taken the time to think of all the far reaching consequences a relationship between them could cause. He was thinking of them now though, Harry could see each scenario play out with the expression on Edwards face until he looked devastated finally. Harry closed his eyes and opened them slowly. Edward was now looking out the window and holding the steering wheel very tightly.

"The library then its open until nine."

Edwards voice sounded dead and his jaw was set as he pulled back into traffic. Edward speed the entire way back to Forks and pulled into Forks Public Library a little haphazardly. He grabbed his school bag and closed the door with such force that the car shook. Harry got out of the car and followed Edward's quick pace into the library. He lead them to work station in the back and sat down seeming much calmer. Harry took out his math book and Edward did the same.

"So Harry what are you having trouble with?"

Harry smiled and thumbed the pages of his math book.

"To be honest Edward, I'm clueless, I don't get any of it."

Edward gave him a look and sat back with a sigh crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright Harry, whats one plus one?"

Harry threw his notebook at Edward who caught it before it even came within an inch of his face. Harry laughed and after a moment Edward joined him.

"So you can add and subtract?"

Harry huffed and picked up a heavier notebook.

"You're pushing it Cullen."

Harry left the library a little bit wiser on quadratic equations and with a lighter heart. It felt so natural to spend time with Edward, but he couldn't stop the voice nagging him that being with Edward would be a disaster and not just a simple one like Harry was used to. Harry drove back to his house and Edward waved at him from the drive way and took off running faster then Harry had thought possible. Harry double checked that Edward's scent wasn't lingering just for good measure and made his way to his front door. He said good evening to Remus and disappeared to his room. Harry put his bag down and heaved a big sigh. He needed to paint or he was going to scream. With a wave of his hand a canvas appeared. Harry took out his brush and began to paint the canvas black. Once it was half way covered in all black Harry turned to his left and saw that his window was locked. He stared at it for a moment and then he went and threw it open.

*** Remus POV *** (the day before)

Remus was a simple person, who understood prejudice all to well. He prided himself on not judging other people without first getting to know them. He after all had been judged most of his life for something that had been out of his control. So he tried to keep a level head when he found out that the peaceful town he had picked out for his and Harry's new home was crawling with vampires. He did appreciate that these particular vampires did not hunt humans, but he could barely restrain his wolves natural response to them. However Remus was rational enough to decide that he could stay in the same town and avoid the vampires whenever possible. Of course even with all of his reasoning Remus could not help the small amount of animosity he felt when of the vampires entered the art shop he was working in.

The one who came was of course very beautiful, they all were it was part of there trap and Remus found that most repulsive of all. It was sad to think that there poor victims were thinking 'yes but you are beautiful' at the time of their deaths. This woman vampire seemed to be pleasant enough, she even had almost the right amount of color to pass for human. Remus was careful not to touch her hand when he handed over her change she smiled pleasantly and left without comment.

Funnily enough Remus always blocked his scent, she wouldn't have been quite so lovely if she had caught a whiff of him. The store was never very busy and Scott usually closed up early and today was no exception. Scott was an older gentleman who didn't ask too many questions and enjoyed Remus's company, it was perfect since Remus was never questioned when he needed time off about once a month for three to four days at a time.

Remus got into his car, a efficient hybrid which Harry laughed at. Although Remus had argued that at least one of them needed to be worried about the environment. It had been a good choice to come here, even with the vampires. Harry still didn't talk much but he was doing much better then the broken little boy Remus had found in the worst parts of London six months ago. Remus himself was doing better. He still thought of Tonks and the son he never met everyday but it was a wound that was healing, even though it was sure to leave a scar. Harry liked to bury himself a habit he had yet to get rid of. Remus could hardly discourage Harry from painting, it was the safest thing Harry had tried to date, which was why Remus had taken a job at the art store to begin with. He wanted to be able to share a similar interest with Harry.

The packet of pigments Harry had ordered had arrived and was sitting in its plastic wrapping on the passenger seat. There wasn't really any traffic to speak of but Remus liked to take his time. Forks offered a wonderful view, it was like a town that a grown in spite of the forest instead if a town that had grown despite the forest. Remus parked his car and opened the front door, Harry wasn't home yet but Remus didn't push Harry for his comings and goings. He was always home at a reasonable time, too reasonable actually for someone his age. He didn't normally enter Harry's room, but he would just leave the package of pigments on his bed. Remus opened the door and the pigments fell out of his hand. The scent of a vampire hit his nose hard and sent his wolf into a rampage. He could feel the wolf coiling inside him ready to kill. He could tolerate them in the town, but lurking in his cubs room!

Remus began to tear the room apart even though he knew he was being irrational, whichever one of them was in here wouldn't still be here now, but he couldn't stop. He still searched on the off chance that this particular vampire was stupid. He heard the moment Harry opened the front door, he went still but he couldn't stop himself from snarling. The scent was so fresh like the vampire had only been there moments before. Harry came around the corner with his wand out and Remus calmed down just a bit. He didn't want to cause Harry any stress. Then he felt peaceful and calm, without warning he couldn't remember what had been bothering him, then he was confused altogether. He had know idea what he was doing in Harry's room.

Harry apologized for the mess, claiming that he had one of his fits. Remus was a bit put off to hear that Harry had another episode, he had been doing very well, and Remus could see the guilt on Harry's face for having to admit this. Remus tried to smooth the situation over by getting out of Harry's way and getting stared on dinner. He would make Harry's favorite to cheer him up. He called Harry down once he was done with supper and he arrived shortly even though he still looked guilty. Remus watched as he picked at his food and tried to fill the silence with stories about his own day. Harry didn't respond much but Remus kept on going. A routine was good for Harry, it was what he needed. He watched Harry go off to bed with a slight bit of unease settling in his stomach. Something had happened and Harry wasn't willing to talk about it. Remus checked on Harry one last time the following morning and saw that he was sleeping. Remus was hopeful that Harry would open up to him soon.

*** Harry's POV *** (back to today)

Harry noticed when Edward came through his window but he continued painting. Harry wasn't sure what the finished product was going to be. He never was, he just placed himself in front of a blank canvas and whatever he was feeling would come out of him. Right now everything was coming out black. Harry felt that was appropriate. He continued on with the black and then he started with red. Still nothing was taking shape but Harry went on, lost to the process now, as he always was. He stepped back and took a deep breath, it looked like a fire burning relentlessly against the night. He cleaned up and walked calmly over to Edward.

"What do you think of it?"

Edward didn't respond and Harry just looked at him for a long moment and then he reached out and touched his cheek. He felt the shock of the cold skin on his hand, but then he felt warmth slowly trickle through. Edward stared at him and placed his hand on top of his holding it in place. Harry smiled gently, Remus couldn't give him this, this peace.

"You feel like ice. I'm going down anyway. I might as well enjoy the ride down."

Edward nodded and Harry smirked. He reached up all the way on his tiptoes and pressed his lips to Edwards. He closed his eyes and nearly gasped at all the brilliant colors that sprang up before his closed eyes.

Authors Note: Hello this chapter has not been beta'd yet. My Beta is really busy so she might take a while to get back to me. Still looking for a second Beta for Awake and also a beta for Amnesia so if your interested let me know. Read and review!

Next Chapter: Edward takes the kiss to far...


	4. All the way to the bottom

Authors Note: once again the chapter has not been reviewed by my beta who remains very busy. All beta'd chapters will be posted as soon as I receive them. If there is anyone interested in being a beta for Amnesia let me know and if there is anyone available for a secondary beta for Awake also let me know. As always Harry Potter and Twilight are not owned by me :(

All the way to the bottom

Edward watched as Harry painted, it was nearly frightening, it wasn't as if Harry was creating the painting it was as if he was discovering it. To Edward there was this sense that Harry was just an outlet and the canvas was the receiver, in brilliant splashes of color and excellent brush strokes an image was slowly forming on the blank space. There was no direction the image was just coming together as surely as Harry was coming apart. The backdrop of the canvas was disturbing. It was all black and now there were splashes of deep red, but nothing was taking shape. Perhaps there was no shape. Edward was not entirely sure how long he stood there watching Harry paint. He knew Harry had seen him come through the window, but he was focused on his painting and Edward was entranced with watching him move.

Harry let the brush fall to the floor. Some of the red paint splattered on the hardwood floor but Harry paid it no mind. He stared at the canvas, which was now a red fire blazing against a night sky. Edward could hear him breathing heavily and his heart was pounding as well. Harry continued to stand there and then he bent down and picked up the brush. He began to clean his brushes and he covered his palette with plastic wrap. He moved the heavy paint board to one side of the room, and then came back and sat on his bed. Only then did he look up at Edward.

"What do you think of it?"

Edward didn't know what to say to that. He was usually good with words. He could twist things make everything sound like it was very polite even if it was an insult. He honestly didn't know what to say about the painting of a fire. It was beautiful, it was simple and elegant and prefect, but it was so violent. That type of fire was destructive it was a wild fire, one that could and would destroy everything in its path. Edward wondered if that was how Harry viewed him. Did Harry see him as a fire, wild and destructive. Harry sighed and got off his bed. He looked at Edward with a completely unreadable face and walked over to him. Harry reached out slowly and let his hand caress Edwards cheek.

"You feel like ice."

Edward could do nothing but nod, Harry's hand felt like fire. Edward lifted his own hand slowly and placed it on top of Harry's. He didn't know where Harry was going with this. Just the day before they had spent a dinner in silence and then an uncomfortable amount of time in the library, struggling through math and pretending they had no problems.

"I'm going down anyway. I might as well enjoy the ride."

Edward nodded and Harry smirked, then Harry reached up on his tiptoes and their lips met for the first time. Edward was enveloped in heat, that seemed to start with his lips and then slowly spread into is whole body. Harry's lips were soft and fragrant and sweet, the blood was rushing right under the surface in all those delicate veins. Edward pressed harder feeling the soft delicate flesh yield to him. He pulled Harry up until he was holding him right off the ground. Harry was giving off so much heat, and it was spreading through Edward in such exquisite waves of pleasure that he didn't want it to stop.

Harry paused for a fraction of a second and took a breath, then he was all over Edward, he practically threw himself at him and suddenly Edward felt like he was being consumed. The sound of Harry's racing heart was thundering through his ears. Harry hoisted himself up and wrapped his legs around Edwards waist. Edward was losing everything, Harry was taking all of his control, his sanity. He wanted to take Harry right there, he wanted to ravage him and suck him dry. Harry pulled away from him, he was panting harshly. Edward crushed him to his chest once more.

It was getting dangerous, Edward could feel his deadly teeth coated with venom clashing with Harry's teeth repeatedly. He wanted to draw blood, he wanted to claim Harry, he wanted to mark him. Edward walked forward until he reached the bed and then he let Harry drop gently. He covered him again in seconds, running his hands all over his body, running them under Harry's shirt. Harry's scent was rising in the air and Edward was losing all hope of resistance. The blood was calling to him, Harry's heart was beating faster and faster, and Edward felt his temperature rise to such a degree that he nearly thought he was on fire. The venom began to fill in his mouth.

Edward ceased to see Harry all he could feel was heat, he could smell blood and his ears were ringing with the sound of Harry's stubborn heart. All rational thought was gone and Edward was putting up a weak fight against himself. He moved to Harry's throat and kissed the soft flesh, he licked at it, his whole world became the sound of Harry's heart, he bit down. There was nothing in that moment but the blood and the sound of the heart pumping the blood into him. He moaned in delirium and lifted Harry off the bed, the heart was drawing him in, it was going to kill him! It wasn't going to stop. Edward was sure that this was not human blood, it was too sweet too powerful, if he didn't stop he would kill Harry. He needed to stop but the heart wouldn't stop and the blood wouldn't stop.

'EDWARD STOP!'

Yes Edward needed to stop, but the heart and the blood wouldn't stop coming. How much blood did Harry have? Something like a shock ran through Edward and he let Harry drop to the bed. He looked down only just realizing what he had done. Harry was white as a ghost and he was already beginning to thrash around on the bed. He was sweating his hair was plastered to his forehead and he was breathing in short gasps. His heart was still going loud and strong.

'Edward help! Please I can't do this now, help me please!'

Edward continued to stare at Harry completely confused. Was that Harry's voice he sounded so weak, he sounded scared. The venom was starting to work on him Edward could see it already, it would be over soon, Harry would be his soon, but he couldn't stand to watch Harry go through this pain.

"EDWARD!"

Edward jumped and the reality of what was happening finally got through to him. Harry was dying, Harry was in pain. He was so agitated that he couldn't move for a moment. Harry didn't want this, he didn't want to be turned yet, it was too soon, it was cruel, but it was too late. There was nothing that Edward could do, how much venom had he poured into Harry's system? There was no way that he could get it all out without killing Harry. He would need to get Carlisle but that would take too much time.

"Edward please, help me, you have to help, this can't happen please."

Harry's voice was getting weak and he was crying and pale but his heart was going strong. Edward picked Harry up carefully and jumped out the window with him. He felt so light and he went completely still when Edward started running but he could still hear his heart beating loud and fast. Edward ran much faster then he had in a long time, and it was because of Harry's blood, his powerful blood. He crashed through the door shielding Harry from the debris, Jasper came in and looked at Edward with an unreadable face. He looked down at Harry and then back at Edward, he was thinking absolutely nothing.

"Where is Carlisle?"

Jasper eyes seemed fixed onto Harry and his nostrils were flared, Edward knew he could hear the heart to. A growl escaped him before he could stop it. Jasper was near useless right now, his blood lust had taken over his mind.

"Jasper where is Carlisle?"

"Go outside Jasper, go outside now."

Edward turned slightly, Carlisle was in the door way. He looked at Edward briefly and then he looked away and closed his eyes. Edward didn't have the time to feel guilty he needed to help Harry.

"Carlisle, I need your help, I attacked him, you have to get the venom out, please you have to save him."

Carlisle stood silent and Edward began to panic as more precious time was lost. If Harry was changed now he would lose him, Harry would hate him.

"Lay him down Edward, you need to suck the venom from the wound on his throat, just get it out and I will keep his heart going and then we need to get him to the hospital."

Edward did as he was told, he shushed Harry who was still crying and did as he was told, it was hard not to inject more venom but he did it and when he was finished Harry's eyes were closed and his heart was barely beating. Carlisle was pressing down on Harry's chest in an even rhythm. Edward sat back and watched the scene with the strange sense that he wasn't here. None of it seemed real, he saw Carlisle's mouth moving before he heard the words. He picked Harry up and Carlisle continued pushing on his chest. Edward would have to drive.

Edward couldn't say he really remembered entering the hospital, Carlisle was standing over Harry for most of the night. He left some time near morning declaring that Harry was stable while not looking Edward in the eyes. Harry was as white as a corpse but his heart was going again and he was receiving blood from a steady dripping machine. Blood what a wonderful thing it was. Edward wasn't sure if he had just damned himself or not. He stood up feeling shaky and went to the washroom. He used to believe vampires were fictional and that they didn't have reflections, how amazing it was, he was a vampire and he had a reflection.

He didn't look anything like himself, the dark circles around his eyes were less pronounced, and his eyes were a deep blood red. He could feel the old strength going through him, the old passion. Edward hand't been lucky in his life, from the moment he had been born he had been destined to die young. It was clear even his mother, would always say strange things to him. She would read to him at night and always whisper right before she left his room, that he was too cute too grow up, and then when he was grown up she would tell him that he was too strong to ever die. He used to smile and kiss her cheek, his mother was considered strange she always seemed to be sensitive to everything around her, she would disappear into her rooms for hours with headaches.

He had never understood her properly he always found her confusing, but she had been right and apparently she had begged Carlisle to save him. It was odd she must have known that Carlisle wasn't natural but she had asked, she had wanted him to be alive at all costs. Edward had taken his human life with him into his life as a vampire, he viewed everything through the eyes of a human and that had made it easier to swallow Carlisle's teachings. He hated his craving for blood, and he had taken Carlisle's way of life as a reason for self hatred. He had even attempted to still eat food and after a few days of that torture he came across a mountain lion he went for it like a beast and afterwards he wouldn't leave the forest.

He was in there for a while just hiding in the trees and wallowing in his own misery. Then a girl walked by a young human girl. He remembered it completely as if it had only happened just a few moments ago. She couldn't have been more then sixteen, Edward hand't given much thought to why she might be in the forest alone. He caught her scent and simply let himself drop from the tree branch he had been lying on. She didn't seem to be startled she simply smiled and looked up. Edward smiled back not really seeing the girl at all. She only seemed to be blood and heat. He went for her before she knew what he meant to do and then she was dead.

The blood was exquisite it was ecstasy like no animal even his favorite mountain lion could bring him. The heart stopped quickly and when the body fell to the ground Edward stared at it for a long time, until it began to turn blue and the eyes which had been grey began to sheen like glass. Who had that girl been? Where had she been going? Had she been going home? She was dead now and wouldn't be going anywhere. Edward couldn't bring himself to touch the body so he left it where it was. He left the forest and the town without saying anything to his family.

He had hunted the streets of Chicago and he had reveled in it. He lost his soul. Edward looked at the paper work Carlisle had left for him to fill out. He assumed that he was meant to come up with a proper cover story. Harry's heart was being monitored by a machine and the rhythmic beeping was getting on Edward's nerves. He had been gone for a total of ten years, being a real vampire as Emmet put it. When he came back all was forgiven he reformed, he repented. Edward wasn't so sure Carlisle would be so forgiving this time. He had messed up his whole family was in danger with the wolves because of him. He looked at Harry again who was still unconscious.

*** Harry's POV ***

Harry was in pain and he was confused. Edward had turned on him, he bit him, he drank his blood. The pain was slowly going away and Harry was stuck on some dreamy plane between death and life. There was nothing here but grey light, it was a lot like Forks. It wasn't anything like the last time he had been here. There had been a bright red shiny train and an old man with a bread the train had been something important and the old man had meant the world to him, but all the details were blurred and confused. What life was that? He couldn't remember, why would he have a snowy owl? None of it was really important not where he was going. He seemed to be surrounded by a thick mist.

He couldn't see in front of him or behind him. He began to walk and he may as well have not been moving nothing changed. He walked on faster and faster with the rising fear that he was not moving at all, maybe he only dreamed that he was moving, then without warning the mist cleared and he saw a familiar sight. The ledge was here and he was right at the edge. Harry walked forward without thought. Someone he loved had sent him here, someone he wanted with all his soul, he walked until he fell off.

"HARRY NO!"

He knew that voice, and right when he thought he would fall forever an ice cold hand closed around his, he was pulled up and into the arms of his perfect stranger.

"I won't let you go Harry. Just hold on a little while longer. I love you."

Harry opened his eyes and groaned, he could hear the steady beeping of several machines and feel the stiffness of the hospital bed he was lying on. He didn't feel undead, he was sure if he was undead then he wouldn't be in so much pain. It felt like every vein in his body was on fire. He sat up slowly and his eyes landed on Edward who was sitting in a chair at the end of the bed looking right at him. He was sure Edward wasn't actually seeing him though, he seemed trapped somewhere in his own head. Harry looked into his eyes for a moment he stared at the blood red color. This was not his perfect stranger, this was not his Edward.

"You must be thirsty, here."

Harry jumped and his body sang in pain, he looked to his left to a see another vampire. He knew at once that this was Carlisle. He had never seen him in person before but he was very fascinated by Carlisle. He was a mystery, a vampire who was a doctor, a demon full of so much compassion that he put saints to shame. He was a saint, a vampire saint. Harry stared at this unlikely creature for a long time and then he smiled gently and held out the paper cup so Harry could take it.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, how do you feel?"

Harry took the water and gulped it down, he was unbelievably thirsty. The world titled a bit and suddenly cold gentle hands were pushing him back down onto the bed.

"I feel a bit dizzy, and everything hurts."

Harry saw Edward shift in his seat but he looked away from him. Edward was looking at him now with complete focus. Was he upset that Harry was still alive, or was he sorry? Harry didn't care either way. He was leaving when he was able.

The attack had been horrible, when Edward began to drink from him he had been in terrible pain and there was a voice in his mind, Edwards voice telling him to be calm and to surrender, telling him that if he gave himself over to it then there would only be pleasure. He was terrified and he kept thinking of Remus. His magic wouldn't save him, he was too weak to get Edward off him, then the terrible pulling on his heart stopped and everything else was a blur of terrible pain. He felt tears come to his eyes but he fought them back quickly.

"Would you like some more water?"

Harry nodded still feeling parched and another cup of water was pushed into his hand and he was propped up by the help of the bed. Carlisle fiddled around with the machines for a while and then he smiled at Harry who had finished his second cup of water.

"You will feel dizzy for a little while you lost a lot of blood. I gave you as much blood as I could and your body will restore the rest. I wouldn't advise that you use any of your restorative potions."

Harry nodded and sighed, if he had been able he would have just taken a blood replenishing potion but if he took it now he would be so full of blood that his veins would most likely burst.

"When can I go home?"

Harry noticed that Carlisle looked at Edward, who looked away very quickly. Edward looked nervous he nearly looked crazed. Harry wanted to tell him to get out and away from him but his voice was stuck in his throat. Edward stood up slowly and came towards Harry when he got close to the bed Harry jumped involuntarily and Edward froze. He stared at Harry with wide eyes and then he disappeared from the room. Carlisle turned towards the door and stared at it for a long time he seemed reluctant to turn back around and face Harry.

"Carlisle?"

He turned around to look at Harry, his face was stricken and he seemed like he to wanted to flee the room. He smiled gently after a moment and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Albus was a dear friend of mine, he told me a lot about you Harry Potter. You've been through so much in such a short time. You're only seventeen, Albus worried a lot for your health and your safety, he was a very compassionate man he spoke with me as man and not as a creature."

There was a voice in Harry's head that was becoming very loud. Harry was sure that he wasn't about to die but something bad had happened. Harry was sure that it was something that he wouldn't like. It was nice to hear about Dumbledore but Harry was sure Carlisle was only speaking about him because he was stalling.

"What does that have to do with anything Carlisle?"

Harry was a little put off that his voice sounded hysterical to his own ears but he had the impression that something was closing in on him. He wasn't going to die but he was nearly certain that he might want to once Carlisle finally told him what had happened.

"You understand when a vampire attacks you they inject venom into your system and that is what changes you."

Harry nodded and Carlisle looked away from him. Harry felt his chest constricting, his heart was still beating that meant that the venom hand't worked right? He wan't a vampire he was still alive, he could feel his body, his heart, his lungs.

"Carlisle please tell me what happened?"

"Edward is your mate he marked you when he bit you. Your scent has changed, to your guardian you will smell like a vampire. I don't believe the scent is something that can be blocked since it is Edward's claim on you and vampire venom does have some of its own magical properties."

Harry was confused, he understood what Carlisle was saying to him but at the same time he couldn't comprehend it. There was no reason why he would have to smell like one. How was Carlisle so sure that he couldn't block the scent? The room was beginning to shimmer slightly and Harry could hear his heart pounding in his ears. Harry heard the sound of rushing water and then the room grew dark. He was pulled down on to he the ledge and Edward was there once again waiting for him.

"Go to hell Edward."

*** Carlisle POV ***

Carlisle wasn't shocked that Harry had fainted again he had lost a lot of blood and now he needed to rest. He fixed his pillows for him and left the room. Harry had a tough road ahead but he was sure that it would work out in the end. Edward presented a different problem, he had broken the treaty in attacking Harry. Carlisle had known that his son was following Harry, but he was torn in telling him to stop, Edward seemed so convinced that he had found his mate.

He left the hospital to go search for Edward they needed to have a serious discussion. It didn't take Carlisle long to find his wayward child, he was in his clearing in the woods. He was gasping and chocking and if Carlisle didn't know any better he would swear that he was crying. He sat down beside him and waited for him to regain his composure. He had always hoped his son would find love, the love of your mate completed you like nothing else in this world could. He himself drew solace from Esme she was gentle and kind and most who knew them thought that she needed protection but the truth was that she protected him.

He could only feel happiness for his son even though right now the situation looked bleak.

Harry was clearly afraid of Edward and the damage he had caused would need to be repaired slowly. He would not blame Edward for his desperation, for that was what had driven him to such violence he was sure. He was desperate for his mate, he wanted him turned as fast as possible, but Harry was young and he knew that Edward knew this. Edward himself had been changed much too young if he had more time he would have waited until Edward had fully matured. He laid a hand on Edwards shoulder and he leaned into him until his head was resting on Carlisle's shoulder.

"It should take about one week for your eyes to return to there usual color. Harry will be well enough to go home in a few days, you know what you have done to his scent don't you?"

Edward moved away from him and put his head in his hands. He stayed silent and Carlisle let him sit for as long as he needed. Harry seemed to be right on the edge of madness. That boy was mentally fragile. Carlisle had lost touch with Dumbledore sometime before the final battle. He hand't heard much about Harry since then. He had been sad to here of Dumbledore's passing. He was sure that Harry was somehow a key piece in the war. He had not studied much in the way of mental health but he was sure that Harry was probably suffering from post traumatic stress disorder.

"I know what I've done Carlisle. I'm glad that he's resting. I'm going to go back. What do I say him?"

Carlisle looked around the clearing, it was peaceful here the sun was shining and it was far enough from the town that no one would be able to sneak up on them.

"Start with sorry."

Edward nodded and stood up. He smiled at him for a moment and then he ran off in the direction of the hospital. Carlisle sat a little longer enjoying the calming effects of the meadow. Carlisle loved his son but he would avoid him until his eyes had changed back. He would never abandon him but he couldn't stand to see his son with the eyes of a beast. To take human life once you understood the precious gift that it was, was an unforgivable sin. Carlisle took a moment to say a small prayer. If anyone was listening or watching over them then he hoped they would guide his son and Harry in the right direction.

*** Harry's POV ***

Harry woke up again a few hours later. He knew at once that Edward was back in the room. He didn't feel like running which was great, but he didn't feel much of anything which was bad. Harry knew this state and he didn't like it. It was like all of him had went numb and when he was like this he would do nearly anything to be able to feel. His eyes landed on Edward who was sitting in a corner of the room staring right through him. His mouth was set in a firm line and he was gripping the hand rests of his chair very hard.

"That was some first kiss huh?"

Edward didn't respond and Harry sighed and looked out the window. He could hear the rain hitting the roof and other sounds of the hospital. Harry's mind was oddly blank the pain and anger was gone. He could not bring myself to worry about Remus or about his own past, about Edward attacking again. Harry was sure he was going to have a fit or when he did come to himself he would run. His body felt weak still and he knew he still had not regained enough blood.

"You're right, when I kiss people they're usually dead after."

Edward sounded bitter and upset. Harry didn't respond, he continued to stare at the rain. What was done was done and Harry didn't have any time turners. He had been impulsive and stupid, kissing Edward was a dangerous and stupid thing. Harry wasn't used to being impulsive. During the war he seemed more like a robot he weighed the pros and cons of each decision with cold detachment. Recently he hand't bothered to really think about a decision not that he had made many. Being impulsive was something that had been ground out of him. Being curious was something that had been stomped out. The war had turned him into someone he did not know, and now he was at war with himself.

It wasn't so surprising that the people who knew him best became afraid of him. He was afraid of himself, he didn't know himself. He was only good in war, he was made for disaster. Harry realized that all his running had been pointless, he was himself no matter where he went. He would be better off dead if he was made immortal the world would probably self destruct. Edward was like some type of cancer, or corrosive acid eating away at the walls he had erected around his heart. Edward had caused him to feel entirely too much.

Harry wasn't angry though he had only himself to blame. He was the one who had failed to properly assess the situation. He hand't thought, he hand't allowed himself to think. He was being selfish, he was playing with fire, it was just as well that he got burnt. Harry had allowed himself to love Edward Cullen, and now he was paying the price. Harry closed his eyes on the room. Maybe if he went home he and Draco could go somewhere, not like here where Harry was trying to make a new life but somewhere where the music was loud and pounding. Maybe he could have a few drinks and some of that purple fairy dust to liven things up a bit. Yes that sounded like a plan. This new Harry was boring and the old Harry was a drunk and a slob.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to take it that far it was a mistake. It won't happen again."

Harry opened his eyes and felt a sharp pain go through his head. Edward was making him angry. He wanted to throttle him. Harry had been doing just fine forging a new and pathetic life for himself. He wasn't sorry, not that he had bitten him, he was only sorry that it hand't worked. In that moment Harry wanted to strike Edward to burn him to cause him some type of pain. He grabbed at his hair feeling some of it come out painfully. He could hear himself screaming and the room began to shake. A cold hand fell on his shoulder and jerked away violently.

"Don't touch me! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Get away from me, GET OUT!"

Edward was gone in an instant and Harry dissolved into desperate tears.

"Come back."

*** Edward's POV ***

Edward fled the room as fast as he could. Harry's words were playing in his head over and over. He felt as if something was crushing his chest. He couldn't draw breath and after a while he couldn't run he let himself fall to the floor and he laid there for an indecent amount of time. Tiny creepy crawly things were crawling all over him. Harry hated him, his mate hated him. Edward stayed still somewhere in the middle of the forest until the sun went down, then he made his way to back to he hospital Harry was sleeping. He watched him sleep and when Harry was waking up he would leave. He went every night until Harry was released.

Edward followed Harry to the hotel. He wanted to ask him why he was staying here, but he thought better then to speak to Harry. Harry knew he was following him and he didn't attempt to avoid him, Edward could tell that Harry simply didn't care. Carlisle had spoken to him briefly about Harry's mental state. He warned him that Harry may have been through some serious trauma in his past and that he should watch him carefully. Edward watched carefully but he was helpless. Harry seemed to enjoy getting drunk and Edward could only assume that he was using his magic to confuse the bar tenders, at most Harry looked about fourteen years old.

It went on like this for nearly a week and as far as Edward could tell Harry had yet to contact anyone. Edward watched from the shadows of yet another grimy bar as Harry got himself plastered. Another boy who looked to young to be in the bar kept leering at Harry and then the two left the bar. Edward followed in a silent rage. Harry let the man grope him and fondle him. Edward growled loudly and the man spun around quickly and searched the street. Harry shushed him and took his hand and lead him back to his hotel room. Once they were safely inside the room Edward grabbed the man by his throat and broke his neck. He stared fiercely at Harry who didn't seem to be phased at all.

Edward let the body fall to the ground. Harry followed the body's progression, he stared at it for a long time. Harry blinked and made a subtle movement with his hands and the body caught fire. There was no smoke and no ashes. Harry went to stand on the balcony and Edward followed behind him. Edward didn't feel strongly about the human he had just killed, he would not let anyone near Harry it was simple. He watched Harry who was now looking out at the horizon. The sun was just rising and the light played on Harry's face nicely.

"Call your father Edward, tell him what you have just done."

Edward didn't move, he wouldn't call anyone. Harry turned to look at him and he had to look away. There was so much pain in Harry's eyes, but he didn't know what to do. What did Harry expect him to do! He hand't drank his blood simply broken his neck. He hand't even meant to kill him, he hand't thought anything through. He just saw him with Harry and he grabbed him with no intent in mind. He wasn't going to tell Carlisle.

"I'm not telling him. What did you think I would do Harry? Did you think I would stand back and let him sleep with you!"

Harry flipped his long hair over his shoulder and Edward caught site of the crescent shaped marks on his neck. He walked forward and crushed Harry to him. Harry was his to love and protect, he would not let him go. Harry turned around in Edward's arms and looked at him with an expression of ice. He smiled sweetly and then he disappeared as if he had never been there at all. Edward stared at the air Harry had just been occupying and then he jumped off the balcony and began to run but he knew in his heart that Harry had gone somewhere he wouldn't be able to find him.

*** Harry's POV ***

Harry landed badly with shaking hands. His heart was breaking but he kept going he aparated again trying to forget Edward's face. He needed to forget Edward he needed to forget everything. Edward wouldn't find him easily he was sure of that. Mike had already called him a total of ninety-seven times and Remus had called him one hundred and twenty-seven times. Harry looked at the mobile phone and tossed it in the trash. This was all his fault, if he had just had the courage to stay away from people then no one would be worried about him now. He should have just jumped right off that stupid ledge...he had jumped, Edward pulled him back.

Harry shook himself and he moved again, this time to Amsterdam, it was interesting to say the least. Wizards thrived here, Harry could blend right into the crowd there was no one who would stare at him for being drunk off his ass. He spent a total of three days getting drunk and staying drunk before Edward found him. He went through a back alley and slid down a wall. Edward was behind him he had been following him for a few days now, Harry was sure that it should have taken him longer to find him. He was jumping cities at random but still Edward had found him. Harry could tell he was furious but he couldn't bring himself to care. He put his head on his knees and felt his eyes droop he was just so tired of running.

Harry opened his eyes to find himself on a sunlit porch. He was sure that he was dreaming, for one the porch was strange. It was just him and the porch and a green lawn stretching into the distance. Harry took a glance behind himself but there was only blackness. He found it odd but not alarming it was a dream after all. He sat on the porch feeling very calm and despite the fact that there was no house behind him, he also felt as if he were at home. The sun was brilliant and until this instant he hand't realized how much he had missed seeing it. The few clouds in the sky were fluffy and white and the sky itself was a brilliant blue.

Harry couldn't really say how much time had passed by, it was as if time had ceased to move at all. Harry could have been on this porch for a few seconds or for all of his life, he wasn't sure. A wolf seemed to come out of the edges of the dream and walked on to the lawn. It was a pretty wolf maybe a little bit large but it had a rich auburn coat that looked very soft and glossy. It was streaked here and there with grey and Harry smiled feeling as if the wolf was somehow familiar. The wolf behaved a bit strangely it stood very still in the middle of the sweeping lawn as if it was waiting for something to happen.

The bright sun began to lower in the sky very rapidly and the large wolf turned suddenly to stare in the same direction it had come from. There was something else making its way from the edges of the dream onto the lawn. The lowering sun fell on the creature and light shattered off of it in a million directions. Suddenly the lazy feeling of drifting left Harry and he sat up feeling tense. The sun fell so fast that it appeared to be falling out of the sky and the wolf and the young boy fought in something that looked like a fast forwarding film. The wolf charged at the boy repeatedly but the boy side stepped the wolf easily almost seeming bored.

The moon replaced the sun and the strange dance went on, with the wolf seeming to be tired. He was charing with less accuracy and the boy was moving from side to side lazily almost mockingly. The scene slowed down finally and then came to a complete stop, almost like a freeze frame. The wolf was poised to attack and the boy was standing perfectly still. Harry examined the boy and realized that the long black hair looked like his own. Then it came to him slowly that the hair was his, he was that boy, he was that creature who had been a blinding mass of light in the sun. His skin was white, suddenly the boy turned to look at Harry and he saw the blood red eyes. Vampire! He was a vampire.

A loud growl erupted from behind Harry and he turned around to look at the black space behind him that should have been a house. Edward came out from the blackness bearing his teeth. His eyes were locked on the wolf. Edward looked at Harry for a nano second and then he leapt of the porch and charged at the wolf. The wolf attempted to dodge but it was too slow. Edward grabbed him and in seconds the wolf was no more. Harry stared at the mangled body of the wolf and as the wolf slowly closed one of it its large amber eyes for the last time, Harry realized why he recognized that wolf. He screamed and the world came back in a rush.

Harry grabbed at his hair and screamed. He was shaking his head back and forth. Cold arms encircled him and he leaned in burying his face in the cold hard chest and letting himself cry. The wolf had been Remus. Edward had killed Remus! Harry pulled away from Edward violently and used the force of his magic to push Edward to the ground. He stared at his face Edward's eyes were wide a small circle of gold was staring to take over the red. Edward's face morphed into the dead boys for a moment and Harry took a step back. Edward sat up and reached forward and Harry disappeared. The last he saw was Edward blur before his eyes as he tried to close his hand around his wrist but he was too late Harry was already gone.

*** Edward's POV *** ( from three days earlier)

Edward stopped running after a few moments, Harry hand't pulled one of his simple tricks were he simply disappeared from sight. He was gone, he had gone somewhere. Edward could feel himself breathing harshly like he had been running. He sat down on a near by bench and put his head between his knees. He knew the feeling it was something like nausea he wanted human blood. He was lusting, he hand't been home in days because Harry hand't been home in days and now he lost him. Edward stood up and disappeared in the trees, he ran home, he knew Carlisle would try to avoid him because of his eyes, as compassionate as Carlisle was he couldn't stand to look at Edward with his eyes like that. Edward paid attention to Carlisle thoughts and caught him just as he was trying to escape through the back door.

"Father wait!"

Carlisle stopped and looked at Edward careful not to look in his eyes. Edward knew he wouldn't ask what had happened over the past few days but he wanted to know. He placed a hand on Edward's shoulder and began to walk towards the woods. Edward followed feeling impatient. He wanted to know what Harry had done and how he could find him. He was feeling jumpy not knowing where Harry had gone, for all Edward knew he could be halfway across the world but he had no idea if such a thing was even possible.

"You need to feed Edward."

Edward shook his head and tried to continue but Carlisle pounced suddenly and took down a mountain lion. It wasn't often that any one of them saw Carlisle hunt, he seemed more content to hide that part of himself. He created a wound in the throat of the beast and called Edward forward. It was the only blood Edward would be able to stand after tasting human blood and Carlisle knew that. When Edward didn't move he called him forward again.

"Edward you need to feed, come now."

Carlisles voice was commanding and Edward found himself walking forward to obey. He knelt down and feasted on the beast and Carlisle disposed of the body.

"Carlisle Harry is gone, he just disappeared right in front of me and I can't find him."

Carlisle nodded and looked about, he seemed torn about what he wanted to say and Edward could hear his thoughts saying the very same thing.

"Edward, a wizard is a dangerous being. Harry could very easily destroy you, if he's running from you then maybe you should let him be."

Edward couldn't believe he was hearing this, letting Harry be was letting Harry die.

"If he dies I won't have anything to live for Carlisle, help me find him."

Carlisle finally looked him in the eyes. Edward could read a slight revulsion and pity. He was used to pity everyone in his family felt pity for him. Poor Edward the only one without a mate. He was sick of it, he needed to find Harry and Carlisle was the only one who could tell him how to find his Harry.

"He could be anywhere Edward, wizards can travel in a very specific way disappearing from one place and reappearing in another almost instantly. They can travel a few feet or more I don't know what the limits are, but Harry could be anywhere. If he wants to hide from you he can."

Edward nodded and began to walk back to the house. Maybe Harry could hide from him, but he couldn't hide from Alice. He would find him and if Harry insisted on running then he would chase. He wouldn't let Harry be, he wouldn't let Harry die. Edward entered the house, he was embraced at once by tiny Esme. She kissed his cheek and then she was gone. Esme was sensitive and Edward knew that she didn't want to hear about what had happened yet. She was curious about Harry but she was also starting to think of him as a threat. If she thought of him as a threat to the family then Edward would be forced into a very bad position, Esme was a fiercely protective mother.

The house appeared empty but Edward could hear the others upstairs. He went to Alice at once and she embraced him. He sighed letting his arms tighten around her tiny frame. As quirky as she was she was the one person Edward felt a connection with. He knew that Alice understood him better then anyone else in the family. She took his hand and led him over to the large window seat.

"Everything will work out Edward, I see it. I can't pinpoint him he fades in and out but right now he's somewhere in Europe."

Edward nodded already knowing from Alice's thoughts that Harry's future was always distorted.

"Alice does he love me?"

Alice smiled at him a bit sadly but she nodded and sent him on his way, she knew he wouldn't come back until he found Harry. Unfortunately the fastest way to Europe was by air and Edward had to endure a nine hour flight to Russia. He assumed that Harry wouldn't go to England so he started there instead. He spent quite some time running and in some cases swimming across the continent before he finally picked up Harry's scent in Denmark. He found him and began to follow him in silence once more. Harry knew he was there but he ignored him.

As far as he could tell Harry had taken to drinking heavily. He would fall asleep in alleys not even bothering to get himself a room. One more then one occasion Edward would pick Harry up and bring him to a hotel so he wouldn't get cold. Sometimes Harry would shower and change into the clothes Edward had bought for him, other times he would just disappear in that strange manner that wizards could travel in, but he didn't leave the city and Edward was always able to find him. It gave him some comfort that Harry wasn't jumping around the globe to avoid him.

Tonight Harry seemed ready to fall asleep in an alley again. Edward watched from a distance as Harry slid down the filthy wall and let his head drop. At first he was silent, and Edward had yet to move, he would always wait until Harry was good and asleep before trying to move him. Harry began to mummer in his sleep and Edward realized that once again he was witnessing one of Harry's nightmares. He went closer but he didn't touch him. He couldn't see into Harry's mind and had no idea what he was dreaming about.

It didn't seem to bad he was just mumbling and looking confused. He opened his eyes quickly and immediately started crying. He grabbed at his head and screamed and Edward embraced him too moved by the raw pain in his voice to remain still any longer. Harry embraced him and buried his face in his chest. He cried for a long time and then he stopped he pulled away and looked at Edward for a small moment, he looked so lost and confused, Edward could see each emotion in Harry's eyes for once. Love, fear, hate all of It was jumbled up twisted together into one big knot.

He pushed Edward hard suddenly, harder then Edward ever thought a human could push him. He fell back and Harry disappeared again. Edward screamed with renewed pain and several mortals scattered quickly. He tried to chase Harry's scent but it was pointless he knew Harry had run away again. He had travelled through time and space itself in a way that Edward could never follow. It took Edward another long two days to find Harry. After a much needed tip off from Alice he flew to Asia and found Harry in the heart of Tokyo. Harry didn't bother to avoid him or run, he just ignored him completely.

Harry went around much like he had in Amsterdam drinking, he did get himself a hotel room and he returned to it whenever he wanted to sleep. Edward would sit on the bed right next to Harry but when he woke up he wouldn't even spare him a glance. Edward was at a complete loss for what to do. He knew Harry was possibly mentally unbalanced it seemed to him like he may have been suffering from severe depression. Harry was at least being predictable and only getting himself drunk.

At least Edward thought Harry was being predictable, until he saw him leave a bar with another young exotic looking youth. He smirked at Edward and looked at him for the first time in days. Edward saw red. Harry was his! What did he think was he doing, was he trying to get the boy killed? Edward followed the two listening to them laugh and joke. They entered a 'love love' hotel and Edward growled low in warning but Harry paid him no attention. Edward quickly became enraged beyond all reason, he wouldn't just kill that boy he would destroy this hotel if Harry insisted on acting like this. He felt as if he might try to destroy the entire city then suddenly his anger deflated and he was left only with a vague sense of calm.

Edward stumbled backwards feeling dizzy with confusion. How had that just happened? He had been enraged in a way he had never been enraged before. The only person who could be doing this was Jasper, but Jasper wasn't here. The world shimmered and went out of focus for a second and Edward crouched ready to hide like a child. What was happening, if she was here again he would die. He blinked and the shimmering stopped. He breathed deeply and tried to centre himself. She wasn't here he had been released, this was real, the world was real. Harry was real...

'Come to the hotel Edward, Carlisle is furious.'

All Edward could think was why, he didn't understand why he would be furious. He knew he was disappointed but the last time they had spoken things had been alright, they weren't perfect. Carlisle was never furious, he was mellow at all times, Edward was sure that he felt much more inside but he was always collected, fury was not a collected emotion, it was an explosion, Carlisle was not the type to explode. Edward was not even in the frame of mind to think of any reason why Carlisle would be so angry. There was only one other hotel on this street and it was about forty stories high. Edward was torn between going into the hotel after Harry or going to see Carlisle, which was quickly fixed by Jasper's manipulation into making him feel horribly guilty.

Edward made his way into the hotel quickly breezing by the other tourists so fast that no one saw him. Jasper provided him with a mental image of the door and he found it within seconds. Esme opened the door and all of Edward's annoyance left him in a big rush. She looked devastated Carlisle was as stiff as he had ever seen him and he was actually scowling. Alice seemed the most level headed but even she looked like she was tired, Emmet was watching T.V and Rosalie was painting her nails acid green. Jasper was sitting almost as if he was in a trance since he was putting so much effort into trying to keep the mood calm.

"You killed a boy! Do you know what you have done? His family is searching for him and the pack is looking into it."

All Edward could think was, oh that. He entered the room properly and took a seat. He had never heard so much anger in Carlisle voice. It was cheap to apologize for something like murder so Edward didn't even attempt it. He knew he would need to explain himself the question was clear everyone wanted to know why. He didn't want to explain himself. He was beyond his own control, he was obsessed with Harry, he couldn't stand by being passive if Harry was going to go around and sleep with people.

He had killed the boy yes, but he hand't drank his blood, he knew that would make little difference to Carlisle. Right now he was feeling apathetic most likely Jasper's influence, it was easier to make someone not care then to make them feel calm while they were so agitated and Edward was agitated. He wanted to leave this room now and go back to that stupid hotel and rip that little exotic youth into pieces. He stood up and attempted to leave, he was angry but he couldn't feel it, he really hated Jasper's gift at this moment.

"Edward!"

He stopped half way across the room Carlisle was growling at him. Edward felt a spike of strong annoyance and out of the corner of his eye he saw Jasper sway he was exhausting himself. He wanted to ask Carlisle what he would have done if he ever found Esme with another man. Edward was sure he wouldn't be so saintly then. He couldn't bring himself to be that disrespectful though. Carlisle was hurt, Edward had vowed to him that he would never harm a human again and he had done so, twice. Carlisle had to understand that Harry was his he couldn't let anyone else have him, the boy flashed before his eyes again and then he saw Harry's smirk. He needed to get out of here and find Harry and the god damn boy!

"That boy tried to sleep with him. HE'S MINE!"

Carlisle winced and covered his ears, Edward had lost control of his own voice, it had risen to considerable and unnatural volume. Rosalie dropped her nail polish and the acid green began to spread across the white carpet. Harry flashed in his mind and he looked to Alice who pointed at the door. Her eyes were glazed over slightly and she stood up and faced the door

with her eyes going back and forth rapidly she was in the middle of an intense vision.

Edward opened the door and saw Harry on the other side. He had his hand up about to knock. Edward didn't know if he was relived or enraged. Harry was becoming a nightmare to his sanity. He felt as if he was on the brink.

"Edward."

Harry smiled at him softly and held out his hand. He heard Alice's mind scream don't touch him! He was already reaching for Harry's hand and as soon he touched it he disappeared. Edward felt like he was being crushed on all sides. He wasn't sure if Harry was trying to kill him or not, just when he thought his body would be crushed into a glittering pile of dust the pressure stopped. He took a deep breath and his nostrils filled with the scents of the forest. They were in Forks, he looked around feeling the curious sensation of dizziness, his mind was in shock at his location he had just been in Tokyo and now he was here.

"That boy wasn't real, he was an illusion."

Edward took a step back, an illusion that exotic boy. Harry was capable of that! Edward stumbled and tripped on a rock, he hand't tripped in over one hundred years. Harry could make things appear real. He focused on Harry who was dressed in the same white v neck tee and black jeans he had seen in Amsterdam. Carlisle's warning came back to him that wizard's were dangerous. Harry had told him that vampires were not fond of wizards, and Edward had just realized that Harry was not a simple threat. Harry's mind was as silent as the grave, his expression was serene.

"Why did you that? Why did you create that boy! What are you trying to do to me!"

Harry didn't react he continued to stare at him with his serene face but he would never look him in the eyes. Edward took a deep breath trying to remain calm. Harry was fragile he had to keep reminding himself of that. Harry was suffering from depression and Edward had pushed him with his attack. Most of this was his fault but Harry was trying to provoke him into violence and he couldn't understand why.

"Harry what are you doing?"

Harry looked into his eyes for a split second and then he looked away again. He crossed his arms over his chest like he was cold. Edward sighed a bit to himself, he had no idea if it was cold or warm out he could never feel the temperature anyway and if he tried to warm Harry up he would only help him freeze to death. Why was he thinking like this, he wasn't always this morbid.

"Edward I need you to stay here. Just stay here please. Don't follow me anymore, don't check on me anymore, just stay here or anywhere as long as you stay away from me."

Edwards chest constricted in pain, was that his heart? Harry expression hand't changed he looked just as serene as before and his voice was flat. He wouldn't leave Harry he would do anything he asked of him but not that. Harry couldn't request that.

"No."

Harry nodded, he looked up at the sky and then back down at Edward who hand't bothered to get back up, he never experienced such disorientation in his life. The way Harry could travel was frightening.

"I hate you Edward. I expected you to say no. You shouldn't have."

He felt Harry's small weight on his legs. He looked up and Harry kissed him hard. After a moment he could feel the same crushing pressure he had felt earlier closing around him but he was focused on the feeling of Harry's lips on his. Harry stopped kissing him just at the moment the pressure let up and he looked around himself. As far as Edward could tell they were anywhere in the world, it was the most generic town and he had no idea what it was called or where it was.

"Harry what is this about? Where are we? I'm sorry about the boy in the hotel. I'm sorry about everything. I don't want to hurt you Harry. You're confusing me what are doing why are you taking me from place to place like this?"

Harry smiled at Edward and gestured for him to take a seat, he sat down and Harry did also a moment later.

"Edward look at me please."

Edward turned to look at Harry at once. He wasn't sure if Harry understood that he would be able to get anything he wanted out of him. He would give Harry anything in the world but he wouldn't leave him, that was the one request he would never fulfill. Harry looked into his eyes and Edward sighed, Harry's eyes were still blank. His face was serene then his eyes seemed to fill with light. At once Edward felt as if something furious was ripping through his mind. Every thought he had ever had was being ripped from his mind at hyper speed. Even his mortal memories were flashing through his mind. The last thing he saw was his small hand clutching the hem of his mother's pink dress, then everything went black and Edward knew no more.

Authors Note: once again the chapter has not been reviewed by my beta who remains very busy. All beta'd chapters will be posted as soon as I receive them. If there is anyone interested in being a beta for Amnesia let me know and if there is anyone available for a secondary beta for Awake also let me know. As always Harry Potter and Twilight are not owned by me :(

Next Chapter: ...............................


	5. Life Sucks and Then You Die

Life Sucks and The You Die

Harry gave his head a shake, that had been a slight bit more then he had expected. His head was swimming with more memories then he had of himself. He was becoming confused losing himself, he focused his mind and forced all of Edward's life into a box and locked it. Once that was done he could breathe again and the pain in his temples receded slightly. Harry wasn't sure what his motivation had been, he had just wanted to cause Edward some pain. He wanted to lash out at him and the only vulnerable place for Edward was his mind. It had backfired though; Harry hand't found anything that could possibly make him hate Edward. If it was possible what he had seen made him love Edward more.

Harry's heart started pounding in his chest when he realized that Edward was still on the ground. He looked a little lax like there was no tension in his body at all. It was almost like he was looking at a dead body. Edward's eyes were closed, did vampires sleep? Harry was sure that they didn't. He began to panic slowly as if the emotion was clawing its way up through ice, he couldn't check for a pulse because Edward didn't have a pulse. Harry placed his hand on Edward's shoulder and gave him an experimental shake, nothing happened. Sweat started to break out on Harry's forehead. What had he done? Was Edward dead, Harry cast an enervate charm and the spell bounced off Edward's chest like he had shot it at glass.

"EDWARD!"

He didn't respond he didn't move. What the hell was going on. Vampires didn't pass out, if Edward was trying to be funny it wasn't working. Harry tried to move him but he quickly realized that Edward's body weighed much more then it appeared to, it was like he was trying to move tons a concrete. He would have to aparate but where? He tried one more time to wake Edward up and then he fell back on his ass and just stared at him. Pain this was pain like he had never felt before. Edward was gone, he couldn't understand why this would affect him but the pain in his chest was so crippling that he wanted to just lie there and die. He curled up beside Edward and started shivering.

Harry wasn't sure how long he lied there before he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up and saw lights coming they were in the open what a stupid mistake. He opened the box labeled Edward in his mind and tried to find the house in Forks he wasn't sure what it even looked like. He grasped Edward's stiff hand tightly and disappeared just as the police officer began telling him to put his hands up. Harry was lucky enough to land in Edward's bedroom. Edward hand't moved and his eyes remained closed. Harry tried to rationalize that if he had killed Edward then he would leave him alone, but he couldn't quite finish the thought or catch his breath and he realized quickly that he was crying.

Harry took Edwards hand in his and looked down at his face. Edward couldn't be dead because then he Harry would be dead. There had to be something that he could do. He was sorry he was sorry for all of it and he wanted Edward to wake up, he kept saying it repeatedly but nothing changed. Everything poured out of him and Harry was to upset to realize that five silent vampires were listening to his every word. He begged Edward to come back to him, to open his eyes. He felt a cold hand close around his shoulder but he kept up his whispering plea hoping that Edward could hear him. Voices filtered through to him, a gentle voice asking what was wrong with Edward, asking what he had done to Edward. He wanted them to go away he needed to get through to Edward he needed him to wake up, he was shaken suddenly and the voice became loud.

"HARRY! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

The volume was jarring and Harry felt his ears ring, a human voice could never be so loud. It was the voice of a demon. Edward was a demon, immortal why wouldn't he wake up. He needed blood Edward needed blood it was simple. Harry smiled suddenly relieved he could wake Edward up, he could bring him back. A life for a life. He used his own magic to split his wrist and he let the blood flow into Edward's slightly open mouth. He watched as the blood pooled in Edward's mouth and began to flow out but he knew it would work. He continued to let the blood spill and eventually some of it disappeared Edward was swallowing he coughed a bit and opened his eyes and then there was pain. Something had crushed his arm it was the same pain as before the drawing on his heart. Harry closed his eyes and tried to block out the pain that was now running through him.

He heard a roar like an animal and suddenly the death grip on his arm was released and the pulling on his heart stopped but the burning increased. Harry felt his body collapsing but he couldn't escape the pain. It was terrible every cell in his body was on fire. He couldn't figure out what had happened Edward was dead, Edward was dead, Harry had hurt him and he had died. Was he dying, was Harry dying? The pain seemed to increase and then increase and increase until he was only pain all thought was gone, he could only feel pain, it hurt to breathe it hurt to think. He tried desperately to pass out but it wouldn't work nothing would shield him from the pain.

*** Edwards POV ***

For a vampire waking up is a strange sensation. He couldn't really remember if it was like being asleep. It didn't feel anything like rest, there was just a gap, one moment Edward was there and then he wasn't. He was back again now but there was no way for him to even guess how much time had passed. He could remember his mother's pink dress which was funny he hand't remembered that dress in a long time. His mouth was full of sweetness but it was blocking his air way so he swallowed but the sweetness kept coming and he chocked. The sweetness was something familiar but it was gone in an instant.

His eyelids felt like lead and he fought to open them. He wanted to find the source of that sweet liquid he wanted to bring it back to him. He opened his eyes finally and sat up, there was a scent in the room that he liked and he followed its source to a corner of the room. At first he saw only Jasper who seemed to be hunched over a small form and then he realized that he was looking at his mate. His heart was beating out a frantic tune and Edward came to himself with the realization that Jasper was attacking Harry. He ran at Jasper and wrestled him until they both fell out the window with a loud crash. Edward was maddened he was striking Jasper over and over again, Jasper was fighting him with all his strength but it was no use Edward wanted his head and he beat him mercilessly to get it. Edward froze at the sound of a piercing scream, he would know that voice anywhere and the sound of that scream would haunt him forever.

He leapt up into the room and went over to Harry, he was frightened to touch him. Harry was breathing heavily but other then that he was completely still. Edward felt deeply confused, everything seemed to be moving along without him. How had this happened? Harry wasn't moving at all and the room was full of the sound of his pounding heart. Edward took in the rest of his family, all of them were watching Harry and him. Harry was changing, it seemed almost peaceful the way he was lying on the floor completely still but it wasn't right. The stillness wasn't right. Harry arched off the ground suddenly and screamed, it seemed to stretch on forever but then it stopped and Harry fell silent and still again.

"Carlisle what's happening to him?"

Edward knew what was happening but he needed to hear it from someone else. He needed to hear it from his father the one person who would tell him without any sugar coating.

"Harry is dying, the venom will kill him."

Edward nodded and picked up Harry's small prone body, he held it close to his chest. Harry would be turned and there nothing to do but watch as his mate was taken away from him. Harry would hate him for this, he would blame him, he would run. Harry screamed again and Edward tightened his hold on him. He was being pulled apart by his own mind, he wanted Harry to be happy, but at the same time he wanted Harry to be his. He took life, he feed off of it, each day he lived meant that someone or something had to die and now Harry was dying.

"Edward we need to move him let's bring him downstairs, come, come on get up."

Carlisle pulled on Edward's arm gently and he stood shifting Harry slightly in his arms. Edward followed Carlisle down to the basement and into a small room where a bed was set up against a wall, it was more like a cot and Edward wasn't sure what it was even doing here. He put Harry down as Carlisle instructed and then he took a seat bedside the bed. There was nothing to do now but wait. In three days time Harry would awake to find that the world was no longer the same. He would be a vampire and despite all of his conflicting emotions Edward felt his lips stretch into a small smile. Harry would be his, forever.

*** Harry's POV ***

Harry was trapped in pain, every time his heart beat the pain would increase. He wasn't sure how long he had been like this, but he wanted it to stop, it was worse then the cruciatus curse. He wised he would just die, he wished it would all just stop. The pain was ripping every thought from his mind. All he could think about was dying, all he wanted was a release from this pain. Edward was dead he had killed him, he wouldn't open his eyes. He was suffering for killing his mate that what was happening. Then again it shouldn't take this long, he should be dead already, but he wasn't. He could feel his own heart beating through the terrible pain. He used his own stubborn will the very thing that had always saved and damned him in his life and forced his mind to find focus.

The events trickled in slowly and were distorted and most likely not in the right order. He saw Dudley taunting him and chasing him until he tripped and fell in the mud. He had dirtied his clothes and Aunt Petunia would never believe that it wasn't his fault. He hated Dudley he wanted to strike at out him and he did; something like a snake shot out of Harry and Dudley screamed. Harry ran he would get it now, he had done something else unnatural. Then there was Voldemort and all of the dead behind Voldemort forming a mindless army. His loved ones his fellow students animated corpses that would shout horrible things to Harry, blame him for their deaths. He was sorry, he was sorry for all of it.

Harry tried to make the memories stop but he couldn't, this wasn't the focus he had wanted, this was a maelstrom of all the worst moments of his life and he couldn't make it stop. Then Edward was there and he was smiling and his eyes were golden. Harry went to him slowly feeling his old life fall away, all the painful memories all the lost lives, all the time he had wasted. Edward embraced him and then pushed down until they were both seated on the dusty stone floor of the now too familiar ledge, how often had he come here, how often had he been sent here, and how many times had he tried to leap off only to fail, only to be saved.

"Harry I'll stop it for you, I'll get the venom out, I can take it I'll protect you."

Harry closed his eyes and let Edward's velvet voice wash over him. There was a slight pain as Edward bit into his neck but then all was peace and light and the world lit up around him until he was surrounded by beautiful color. He closed his eyes but the colors remained splashing on his closed eyelids dying out only to be taken over a second later by another beautiful color. All his life he had not seen such a display. It was like spell work or fireworks but languid and liquid. He could almost open his eyes. Edward was almost done, and he could feel all the pain leaving him in waves, Edward was taking it all containing it, Harry was safe, Harry was free.

*** Edward's POV ***

Edward hand't been in the room very long, but it was starting to feel cramped. His family was around the house each one only thinking about Harry and him, Alice and Jasper had left. Jasper had apologized repeatedly which was unusual and useless at this point. Harry's piercing scream cut through his thoughts again. He was almost used to it, after fourteen hours the scream was expected. Harry would run and he would be powerless to stop him. Harry it seemed would prefer death over an eternal life, he would prefer death over a life with Edward. Harry went still, he had been still before but this was different all of the little sounds that indicated life were absent. Edward went over to the bed but stopped short of touching Harry he simply stared.

Then Harry began to chant the sound of it was loud and fast, too loud and fast to be coming from Harry whose lips barely seemed to be moving at all. Carlisle came in the room silently and Edward was startled for a moment to see him. Carlisle stayed in the doorway staring as well seeming reluctant to move. None of them had ever seen a wizard changed. He could tell Carlisle wanted him to clear the room but he wasn't leaving. He moved forward decided that he would hold Harry's hand; offer whatever comfort he could, but Carlisle grabbed him with a hiss of a protective parent. Edward stayed still mindful of the fact that Harry was powerful, most likely deadly. It was still funny though that Carlisle felt the need to protect him from Harry.

Harry had lashed back at him but it wasn't anything less then he deserved, he hand't known Harry for long and already he was here dying and now he was chanting probably in some desperate attempt to save himself and it made Edward angry. The problem was that his family thought he was this great person. They saw him as this noble and good guy, but he was selfish and rotten to the core, and whenever his family got a glimpse of this Edward they would excuse it. They would say he had a momentary lapse in his good judgement, but it wasn't a lapse it was a release of all of the pretenses and lies. Harry was like a poison that ate away at what his family called his good judgement.

When it came to Harry all he wanted was to own him. He might be able to say that it was because Harry was so stubborn, perhaps even because Harry was so strong, but it wasn't that. He had found his mate and he wanted him at all costs, that was the simple truth. In the end he was as normal and as selfish as any human. The chanting stopped and then so did the heart and Edward was shocked because he hand't realized that the sound of the pounding drum had been the sound of Harry's heart. He waited since that was all he could do. He waited and he watched with Carlisle and he was glad that Carlisle was with him, even if it was only to reassure him later that he hand't imagined everything.

It hand't been three days, it hand't even been one day. Harry opened his eyes wide almost as if invisible fingers were stretching his eyes open for him. His eyes were green and then the drum started again with a loud crack like lightening through the air. Harry inhaled and Edward instinctively reached up to cover his ears but the scream was too loud to go unheard. Harry arched of the bed in a painful looking arch and the scream went on mingled with the roar of an angry beast. Harry had stopped moving again and his lips were sealed shut but the scream kept coming increasing in volume every second. Something was shaking Edward violently back and forth.

An urge to kill Harry came over him so strongly that he began to drool like a demented beast, he would pump Harry full of so much venom that no amount of magic could help him. It was already clear to Edward that Harry had done something, was it so repulsive to Harry to be like him! Was it so hard for Harry to be with him! Edward suddenly sagged he would stop fighting, fighting Harry was as purposeful as fighting a tsunami. Carlisle slowly let go of Edward and Edward became aware that he was asking Carlisle to leave over and over again. It took a moment but Carlisle left and Edward took a seat once more and listened carefully to the sound of the beating drum.

Two days of nothing but the sound of Harry's heart. Harry seemed to be sleeping peacefully and then his eyes were open and on Edward in an instant. Edward was confused to see the relief in Harry's eyes. Harry sat up slowly and stretched each one of his limbs experimentally he seemed almost as if he couldn't quite maintain focus his eyes kept darting around the room and lingering on this or that. He stretched out his fingers and magic sparked from his hands in blasts of tiny colorful jolts that seemed to settle in the air and on Edwards skin leaving him with a vague feeling of peace.

"I'm so happy your alive Edward."

Only years of maintaing a stoic face kept Edward's jaw off the floor. Harry smiled a bit at him almost as if he knew that as well an then he went back to looking around the room as if the dingy cinder blocks were fun to look at. Harry had done something that had created a great hole in his mind, there were a few hours at least of empty blackness, but he hand't been dead. Which Harry should have known he was already dead. Harry was not dead that much was clear. His heart was beating, he smelled like a vampire but that could be explained, his skin was white but he had recently lost a large amount of blood. He did seemed distracted almost like a newborn vampire.

Edward wanted to know what had happened to Harry, had he stopped the transformation was he somewhere in between life and death. Was he mentally stable. Harry focused on him again and with complete clarity the type of clarity that could be achieved both through balanced and unbalanced mental health, it was a complicated type of stare and few could achieve it. A jolt of magic shot from Harry's hands again and he gave his head a shake.

"I'm overcharged that might keep happening for a while."

Edward nodded even though he didn't know what any of that meant.

"Harry how do you feel?"

It almost seemed to be the wrong question to ask or maybe speaking at all had been the mistake. Harry shivered at the sound of his voice and the clarity fell from his eyes like glass leaving only a shattered understanding of the world around him. His focus shifted from Edward's eyes and back to his own hands, he began to clench and unclench his fingers. Then he looked at me suddenly and the clarity was back, sharp and cutting, like the confusion it had left in its wake moments earlier.

"I feel thirsty."

Edward was thrilled but only for a moment. He still did not know what state Harry was in.

"What would you like Harry I can go get you something to drink."

Harry put his head to one side as if he was thinking. His gaze was intent like he was trying to drink Edward in. He was looking at him in a way he had never looked at him before but Edward was hard pressed to really explain what was different about the look. Then Harry smiled sweetly, alarmingly.

"I would very much like a young girl. Her hair should be blond and the eyes should be grey, grey not blue that is very important, that the eyes are not blue, they should be grey but nothing close to silver and definitely not blue. Will you find her for me Edward? Will you bring her here?"

Edward stood up with two intents which caused him to spin and nearly trip over his own feet. He wanted to walk both towards Harry and out the door at once. He turned around to face Harry again.

"You want me to find you a girl? If you want blood then I can get you blood I can get-"

"No, Edward I want the girl exactly as I described her."

Edward blinked the clarity was gone from Harry's face again but this time its replacement was the serene mask. Harry swung his legs over the small cot and faced him full on, his eyes were more changed then Edward had thought, they were still green but they were practically on fire.

"Harry I can't get you a girl."

"Why not? This is what you want isn't it?"

Edward stepped back from Harry as if the physical distance could stop whatever was happening from happening. Edward could hear the heart beat and a newborn vampire hungry for blood would not simply ask for it. If Harry was really under the influence of his first blood lust then he wouldn't even be in the room. Edward hid his smile and changed tactics quickly. Harry was being cruel, pulling his leg to gage his reaction.

"What did you do to me Harry?"

Harry inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, Edward almost regretted asking but it did get the serene look off of Harry's face, so he didn't spend too much time dwelling on it. Harry focused his eyes on the ground and didn't look back up or speak for a long time. Edward waited he wanted to know what it was, if it had been intentional.

"To be honest with you Edward I don't know what I did. I wanted to hurt you, the way you were hurting me and I just attacked but then you just stopped."

It was a good thing that Harry was still focusing on the ground because Edward was blinking stupidly at the top of Harry's head. There was a period of blackness in Edward's mind and he was hard pressed to say if that stretch of blankness covered a moment or years, it could have been any length of time, was that what Harry meant?

"Stopped?"

Harry nodded and looked up at Edward shyly.

"Yeah you just stopped, breathing, moving, you stopped."

Harry looked Edward in the eyes with something close to regret shining in the green orbs.

"Do you really want me to get you that girl?"

"Would you go find her if I said yes?"

Edward opened his mouth with yes on the tip of his tongue, but he stopped himself before he could blurt it out. He was shocked with himself, would he really do that? Would he really go and find Harry a girl just as described knowing what would happen. Could Harry really reduce him to that? Or was he just that obsessed with Harry's happiness? In all truthfulness the answer should have been no, but it wasn't and what would that do to Carlisle if he knew? Edward continued to stand silent trapped in his own confusion.

"I'm still human Edward, I don't want a girl."

"I think I knew that Harry."

Edward felt angry once more hearing it confirmed but it was only a shadow of the rage he had felt moments earlier when he had been snarling like a beast. His own curiosity couldn't stop him from probing though. He could pretend for now that it was only curiosity driving him to grill Harry for more details. He could tell himself it was not to make sure that Harry turned into a vampire one way or the other.

"How do you know that you haven't changed?"

Harry stretched and his skin pulled naturally like a humans would but there was a slight luster that Edward suspected was permanent.

"I can feel it, I can feel my body and I can't feel any blood lust. You saved me, you took the venom into yourself, then I woke up."

Edward sat down abruptly and stared at the wall, he had to master himself before he spoke and said or did something stupid. Harry was delusional if he thought that Edward had saved him from turning into a vampire. Edward almost couldn't hide the sneer that was threatening to cross his face.

"How did you wake up in the middle of the transition?"

Edward wasn't entirely sure he had achieved the air of wonder he was aiming for, his voice still sounded quite bitter.

"You saved me, the venom is there somewhere inside my body but you stopped it from spreading. Don't be to upset its not a permeant fix, it won't hold forever, I would say less then a year and half before it'll fight its way out. You'll get what you want in the end."

Edward kept his face blank through will power alone the urge to smile widely was so strong that his jaw felt like a taught wire. Harry would be like him, it was only a matter of time like Harry said. He would be Edward's soon enough. Harry was stubborn though and seemed determined to fight him at every turn. Harry was definitely more stubborn than Edward, which was surprising since Edward considered himself to be quite hard headed.

"Why do you keep saying that I saved you? What do you mean?"

Harry rolled his eyes and huffed. Edward shut up and cast around in his head for another topic. It was useless to push Harry for information that he clearly did not want to divulge but try as he might Edward couldn't think up anything else to say. He was too curious to find out what Harry had done. Suddenly the sweetness of Harry's blood came back to him and Edward found himself smiling.

"You gave me your blood?"

"Yes."

Harry had stood up and was now pacing the small length of the room. It was clear that Harry was going to try and make this as difficult as possible for Edward. Edward took a moment to compose himself, he seemed to have no patience where Harry was involved and his reactions could be extreme if someone provoked him enough. Edward took a moment to try to contemplate why he would be given such a difficult mate, Harry seemed to only be good at making him feel unbalanced.

"Why?"

Harry sighed and attempted to walk past him and out the door but Edward simply put his hand on the old wood. Let Harry try and pass him or better yet let him try his little disappearing trick Edward was ready for both, he had speed on his side. Harry stared at Edward's hand for a moment and then briefly looked up at the ceiling as if he were considering escaping through one of the tiny cracks and then he sighed and began to fiddle with the end of his sweater.

"I thought I had killed you and then I remembered that you were a vampire and my blood is powerful so I thought if I gave you some you might wake up...and it worked!"

The last part came out loud as if Harry was expecting Edward to start arguing or shouting at any moment. Edward wasn't going to argue though except the one point which was that he Edward was already dead.

"I am dead Harry."

"You know what I mean!"

Harry sounded embarrassed but Edward was delighted. He couldn't quite hide his smirk and Harry glared at him.

"Would you be upset if I had been...killed?"

Harry rolled his eyes and attempted to open the door but Edward wouldn't let it budge. He wanted an answer. He needed to know whether or not Harry would have regretted killing him if he had. He was pushing his luck he knew but Edward was quickly realizing he was not often rational when it came to Harry. Harry was glaring at his hand as if he wanted it to catch fire and Edward stamped down a stray thought that told him in a taunting voice that it would.

"Yes, I would be upset all right!"

Harry's voice cracked and he looked away from Edward in a vain attempt to conceal his eyes. Edward sighed and walked forward sick of restraining himself and measuring every word he spoke. This fighting had to stop and Edward knew most of the trouble was his fault to begin with. He embraced Harry quickly like he would run which he did, Harry bucked like a wild animal and then settled down. Edward felt his shirt tighten around his neck since Harry kept crumpling more and more of it in his fist.

"I love you."

Edward went still his hands had been making unconscious patterns in Harry's back but now he couldn't move. Harry loved him, well he certainly had a strange way of showing it. Edward had never seen someone react to love the way that Harry did. Edward wanted a glimpse into Harry's mind more then ever after that last revelation but it was no use trying he was still sealed tight.

"You drive me crazy and you've killed people and you still desire to and I don't like that but I love you and I can't seem to make myself stop, and you won't leave me, you can't be killed. I need you."

Edward let Harry go not because he wanted to but because he had to, he would crush him to death if he went on holding him like he was. This was the moment he had been waiting for, after all his years of searching even after his blunder he had found the one person who could help ease his loneliness.

"I love you to."

*** Harry's POV ***

Harry still had some pain lingering across his nerves, it was strange, he felt a bit more resilient like he somehow was stronger. To be honest Harry was not sure what the venom would do to him or what it had already done. The world seemed more vibrant all of sudden and his hearing was sensitive, there was no blood lust though, he would know if there was that. Edward was still composing himself and Harry was glad for it. He needed a moment to let his mind settle. There were many problems that he needed to sort out for himself.

He was sure Edward would want to help him but the sad truth was he would only make things worse. There was no way that Edward could help him with Remus, and there was no way for anyone to be sure about what would happen to him. He would have to wait and see for himself what would happen. Then there was Edward himself, he loved him but that raised more problems then it solved. Remus would not accept it, Draco would be appalled and Ron and Hermione, Harry shut down his thoughts before he could continue.

"I need some time alone Edward, I have to think about whats happened and you hover and I can't think with you hovering over me the way you do...Edward what are you doing?"

"Hovering."

Harry realized that Edward was quickly closing in on him, he kept backing up until he hit a wall. He kissed Harry hard, he lifted him off the floor and ravaged him, Harry yielded to him like water not that he would have been able to stop himself. The kiss was sloppy, violent, it was perfect. Harry stopped first his need to breathe suddenly outweighing his need for Edward. Edward let go of him and backed up a few centimeters. Harry felt his lips stretch into a small smile and then he slipped around Edward and went out the door.

It was amazing at first glance, he was in the basement of the Cullen home, it wasn't that the basement itself was amazing but he knew that it was pitch black only he was able to see everything as clearly as if the lights were all on. It was thrilling and it was terrifying. Harry was through blaming Edward for all of his problems but that didn't make any of them go away. He wanted time alone to think but Edward was right behind him, and Harry realized that he probably always would be.

"How do I look to you Edward?"

Edward cocked his head to the side like a confused bird and Harry sighed and kept going up the stairs. It took a moment but then he heard Edward's near silent steps matching his own once more. Harry went to Edward's room happy to see that it looked utterly normal.

"What do you mean Harry?"

"I mean do I like the same, or do I look like you?"

Edward touched him again like he couldn't stop himself which may have been the case but Harry didn't appreciate it all that much. He hissed a sound which came out of him against his will and moved further into Edward's room to put some distance between them. Edward narrowed his eyes but it didn't seem like he was about to blow up.

"You look like a vampire almost entirely, only your heart beats very loudly and your skin still has a slight flush of blood."

Harry sat down quickly and clenched his hands to stop them from shaking. It was worse then he had thought. Edward knelled in front of Harry and took his shaking hands in his own. He kissed the back of his hands and then his wrists and then up his arms. Harry wanted to be uncomfortable but he could only try to control his heavy breathing.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll keep you safe. I will always keep you safe."

"I know you will Edward."

Edward smiled at him briefly and then stood up. Harry stood up as well unsure as to what Edward was doing. He watched Edward look around the room with a small frown on his face.

"I don't really have a bed, no one in the house does, we don't sleep."

Harry nodded he knew that they didn't sleep but he wasn't sure why Edward was telling him.

"I can sleep at home its fine, I have a bed there."

Edward smiled sympathetically at Harry. Harry stopped and looked out of the large window. His reflection looked ghostly, he was white and his eyes shone with an unnatural light. He could not go home like this. Edward was trying to tell him that without really saying it.

"The couch looks big enough, I mean I'm not that big anyway."

Edward embraced him carefully and slowly. Harry leaned in to the embrace taking the comfort greedily. He breathed in Edward's unique scent and closed his eyes. To Harry the next three days seemed to blend together. It was always dark and his head was always clouded, he slept badly but Edward was always there to comfort him. He decided on the fourth morning that he should call Remus. Until he had settled things with him he wouldn't be able to move on. Edward who seemed to always know what he wanted handed him the phone.

His hands were shaking but he managed to dial the number. Each ring seemed to cause his heart rate to increase.

Remus answered the phone and for a moment Harry couldn't get his throat to work. Then he told Remus everything and then there was silence. Harry listened to Remus breathing on the other end and said nothing. Edward was behind him hearing every word.

"I'm sorry cub. I'm so sorry. You should stay where you are. I'll send your things."

"Remus!"

The line went dead and Harry stared at it for a moment. Edward embraced him and Harry felt his body go out. He had known this might happen, he knew Remus would need time. None of that stopped the pain he was in, it hurt so much and Harry ran as far as he could from the pain even though he wasn't running at all. He went into his mind and hid there. Next time Harry resurfaced it was to brilliant sunlight. He wasn't sure he was actually awake but he sat up and looked to the glass wall which had become a wall of light. Edward was in the room listening to music through head phones. He was sparkling like mad but he seemed unconcerned about it. He smiled slightly in Harry's direction but didn't get up.

"Are you hungry?"

Harry looked down remembering the cruel answer he had given before. He looked back out the window there was no use toying with Edward.

"Can you even cook human food?"

Edward nodded once and Harry quirked and eyebrow. Edward had died young and moreover he had died in a different time, why would a young man from that time know how to cook.

"You don't eat though."

"You do."

Edward held up a cook book and gestured to a few others that were strewn across the desk.

"You're reading cook books, that doesn't mean you can cook you know?"

"Yes, it does, are you hungry? You should be you've been out for twelve hours."

Harry's eyebrows went up in shock and Edward swiveled back to the facing the wall. Harry rolled over realizing quickly that he suddenly had a lot of room. He was on a very large and comfortable bed. When had this arrived?

"Last night. I can't have you sleeping on the couch its bad for your back."

Edward hissed and Harry sat up looking at the back of Edward's head intently. Could this arse hear his thoughts?

"For the last six hours actually."

Harry growled and reinforced his barriers. He thought in detail of dismembering Edward but there was no response.

"I see you've blocked off your mind again."

Harry didn't respond, he had been asleep but the thought of Edward rooting through his thoughts made him uncomfortable even if it was unfair of him to feel that way after what he had done to Edward.

"You know you really should eat Harry."

"Make whatever you want."

Of course Harry regretted telling the vampire that a few hours later. His eyes landed on a feast. Everything was prepared perfectly and there was steam rising from many of the hot dishes. There was omelets and even steak! As well as a huge portion of pastries. Harry stared at the huge selection of food remembering that there had been times when he wasn't allowed any of it.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted or what you liked so I just..."

Edward trailed off and Harry nodded in understanding. He picked up a plate and selected several pastries, some fruit, and one of the huge omelets.

"Maybe you should bring the rest of this to a shelter."

Edward nodded and smiled and Harry sighed, the vampire looked too charming when he smiled, he looked harmless. Harry's things arrived four days later on a Saturday morning. He wasn't sure how Remus obtained the Cullen's address but the sight of his belongings was enough to stop all the progress he had made. He cried himself to sleep and woke up freezing the next morning from Edwards attempt to comfort him. Being held in the vampires arms was like being shoved in a freezer. Edward was running his fingers through Harry's hair and every time his cold fingers came into contact with his scalp he would shiver.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

Harry took a moment to think, he would need to be specific or run the risk of Edward making everything he thought he might like again.

"I liked the omelet can you make that?"

"Your wish is my command."

As soon as Edward left Harry cast a warming charm on himself, he was surprised a night in the vampires arms hand't given him hypothermia. He knew Edward meant him no harm, the thought gave him pause, since when was he sure of that? Edward meant him harm he meant to kill him. Harry knew for a fact that Edward wanted him turned, but maybe that wasn't the exact same as wanting to kill him, even though it would actually harm him to be killed. Then he reasoned that Edward only wanted to kill him so he could protect himself since he was living with vampires which was in turn harmful. Mercifully Edward returned with a tray and stopped Harry's rather circular thoughts.

"I think we should go back to school tomorrow."

Harry didn't respond right away, he took a bite of his breakfast, and Edward started twirling some of Harry's hair around his long fingers. Harry stared at the sharp contrast of white on black for a moment. Then he looked into Edward's eyes, Edward smiled softly and Harry felt a sharp twist of annoyance in his gut. Edward was too content with there situation. The next morning Harry was silently fuming as Edward handled him like some wayward child. He muscled Harry into a shower and then after he was fed and dressed he picked him up and went to his car.

Driving up to the school was almost a relief to Harry he could almost pretend that nothing had happened. This was the first time he was coming to the school. Only he wasn't driving a vampire who was damning and saving him all at once was driving, and Mike who he had only just meant was striding towards the sports car with a look of determination and dread on his face. Harry thought about what Mike would see, white skin slightly glowing eyes, his skin was a few degrees below normal though it was no where near as cold as Edwards.

"He thinks I've killed you."

"He's not far off."

Edward winced at the reminder, but Harry hand't said it to be mean, he had spoken without thinking. He was enraptured by the physical perfection of Edward, and he had a grin that could make Harry melt and forgive him anything. If Harry considered it he had forgiven Edward for a great many things, stalking him, attacking him, scaring off his only remaining family. A loud rap on the glass pulled Harry out of his musings. He opened the door he would need to face Mike's reaction whatever it was head on, there would be worse than his, he barely knew Harry anyway.

Mike's eyes winded with confusing emotion, there was relief and sorrow, he took a shaky step towards Harry and then hugged him quickly. Mike's body froze for a split second in shock and then pulled Harry in closer. There was a low growling behind him as the contact became to close for Edward's liking. Mike looked up from Harry's face and the hatred that filled his eyes when he looked at Edward was so fierce that Harry was sure that Mike somehow knew what Edward was. Then Mike leaned down and kissed him and in the next second Harry was pulled behind Edward who was snarling at Mike.

"Calm down Edward, just leave it alone, go to school I'll catch up with you."

Edward tense stance didn't change one jot.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him Harry."

Edward continued growling lowly and glaring at Mike who glared right back. Harry was exasperated, he moved from behind Edward and looked up into his golden eyes, for good measure he took a hold of Edward's forearms.

"Edward, look at me, Edward, look at me!"

Edward's eyes snapped to Harry's and the growling lowered until it stopped.

"I'm sorry."

Harry smiled a bit, Edward was so dramatic he was going to have to get used to it.

"Go on Edward I'm going to talk with Mike I'll catch up with you."

Harry made sure to sound forceful and after a moment Edward nodded and left with one last warning glare at Mike. Harry watched Edward retreat until he couldn't make him out anymore then he looked at the floor. Mike had kissed him, Harry hand't liked the kiss anymore then Edward but Edward's reaction had been way over the top. He had looked like he wanted to kill Mike. Harry was not prepared to live with that level of jealously.

Harry couldn't really claim that he knew Mike all that well, but he had never suspected that he was gay. He wouldn't exactly say that Mike was a close friend either, Mike followed him at school but outside of that the two barely talked. Would it be safer to avoid Mike if he had these type of feelings? Or was it a reflection of how controlling Edward was being that Harry was considering dropping Mike.

"I'm sorry Harry, I don't know why I did that."

Harry nodded and looked at Mike, he considered altering Mike's memories but changed his mind in the next second. Love wasn't something you could erase, even if Harry wiped Mikes mind clean of the incident there was nothing to stop him from getting up the courage to do it again. He patted Mike on the shoulder a bit awkwardly and started for the school, there was nothing to say really.

"Come on, I have to go school so I can get suspended."

Mike chuckled at Harry's attempt to lighten the mood, but it was an empty kind of sound.

"Where were you Harry?"

"I took a trip, Amsterdam, Tokyo, it was a blast."

Mike came to a stop and turned so he was facing Harry.

"You went with Edward Cullen?"

It was funny the way Mike said Edward Cullen, it reminded him of the way Ron said Draco Malfoy, Harry cut off that train of thought abruptly.

"Yeah, it was kind of last minute, he won plane tickets-"

Mike cut him off mid sentence.

"He won plane tickets to Europe and Asia?"

Harry swallowed nervously it already seemed like Mike wasn't buying it.

"Yeah he won plane tickets kind of a package thing. None of his siblings could go so he asked me to accompany him and it was free so I thought what the hell."

"What the hell, really?"

Mike definitely wasn't buying it.

"Alright Harry, say I believe that, why were all the Cullen's gone?"

Shit! Harry liked Mike well enough but he had never thought that he was this intelligent, to Harry he was like a slightly better Neville and Harry had never pegged him to be this perceptive.

"They already had a trip planned, thats why they couldn't go."

Mike looked at Harry for a long time and then nodded.

"Alright Harry if you say so did you have fun?."

"Yeah I barely made it out alive."

Mike paled considerably but he turned around and started heading to the school after that. They were both silent and Harry went to the office with Mike waiting outside for him. As it tuned out he wasn't suspended Remus has called ahead and made excuses for his extended absence. It made Harry's heart ache but also gave him a small bit of hope that things could work out if Remus was still looking out for him. Social Science was the first class the of day and Harry and Mike made it there without much conversation. Mike inhaled sharply as soon as he opened the door and a second later Harry found out why. Edward was seated at the front of the class.

"Harry what is he doing here?"

"I don't know."

Harry sent Edward a glare and he just smiled sweetly in response his eyes never leaving Mike's face. As the day wound on Harry soon realized that Edward had transferred to all of his classes, none of the other Cullen's were there which may or not have helped Mike. As it was by mid day Mike was a mess, at one point he dropped everything he attempted to pick up until he placed his hands in his lap and sat there silently fuming. By lunch Mike seemed to be shaking with either suppressed fear or rage Harry stopped him in the hall.

Harry decided to interfere then perhaps he was being selfish, but sadly Mike was the only human friend Harry had left and he was loathe to lose him. Harry reached into his core and gently poured magic into Mike, it was a bit more difficult to plant impulses then to erase memories, but it was worth a shot. With very careful thoughts Harry implanted a few impulses mainly along the lines of Edward is normal, you like Edward, you like the Cullen's, there's nothing strange about any of them, and most important, you don't love Harry, it is a simple crush.

"I love you Harry."

Harry froze, and tried again, he reworded some things thinking he had made some kind of error.

"No Harry I love you."

"Mike you're not making any sense."

Panicking now Harry tried again, he was a bit more forceful and Mike winced in pain. He took a hold of Harry's arm and dragged him to the bathroom. He pushed Harry into a wall and smirked down at him, not for the first time Harry cursed his short height. Mike leaned down to kiss him again and Harry began to trash around freeing his hand and slapping Mike across the face hard. Mike chuckled low it didn't sound like his voice at all.

"Is this what you came to find Harry? You like it cold, you want it rough?"

"Mike calm down."

"Shut up! You want him! He's dead Harry, he's a fucking leech who prey's on life. You let him drink from you, you let him claim you! Tell me did he turn you already?"

Harry froze what was Mike saying? How did he know all of that? Edward was in the washroom now, he was staring at Mike with some type of indecision on his face, Mike hand't noticed that he was there.

"Mike listen to me you don't know what you're talking about."

"I said shut up Harry, you chose him, I thought you needed time, you needed space to figure things out. Do you think I would have let you leave for one second if I knew that this was what you were searching for! How could you fall for one of them!"

"Mike you're confused."

"I'm not Mike!"

Harry shut up this time with out being told. He looked at Mike who smirked a very familiar smirk and then a glamour that Harry had never noticed fell away and Harry was left looking at-

"Draco!"

Authors Note: Here it is read and review!

Next Chapter: Draco!


	6. Then Again Maybe Not But it Still Sucks

Maybe Not but It Still Sucks

Harry held his hands out in front of him, he moved through the battlefield with the deadly light of the killing curse as his constant companion. He wiped out the death eaters as of they were flies. He kept his pace steady with one last target in his sights. The destruction left behind could have been caused by Voldermort himself, both he and Harry were equally matched. The light side had suffered few loses and like Draco they were watching Harry in wonder. Never had any of them seen magic wielded in such a way. Draco counted himself lucky to be on the side of the light, even though he had suffered greatly, one way or another this would end tonight.

"Have you come to die Riddle?"

Draco was impressed that Harry had achieved a very slytherin attitude, he face showed absolutely no emotion and his face was set in a perfect pureblood sneer. Riddle whirled around to regard Harry, the beginnings of a smirk present. He motioned to his death eaters to halt and all battle ceased. The battlefield became silent as a graveyard, only the sound of wind and the crackling fires could be heard. Harry and Riddle regarded each other for a long silent moment then Riddle swooped into a short bow.

"Potter, it is you who will die this night I am the great-"

"Magnificent Lord Voldermort, yes I know, now shut up and die Riddle."

The dark lord laughed a short ringing sound and then bowed his head to Harry and branshided his wand in a wicked slicing motion, Harry narrowly escaped the heart slicing curse and countered with flesh eating curse of his own. The battle raged on for six long hours and eventually Harry came out the victor and Tom Riddle lay dead reduced to a smoldering pile of bones that seemed to be wrapped in snake skin. The coming weeks were filled with funerals, and somber celebrations. Wizarding Britain was seized by a curious mix of jubilation and sorrow. Slowly historical buildings including the ministry itself were being rebuilt. Everyone was moving on, looking to a future that was brighter and filled with hope.

Draco felt the hope to but there was something else brewing under the strange combination of emotions that had seized his world, there were stirrings of resentment, whispers of fear that Harry was more powerful then Voldermort, that Harry poised a threat to the very world he had saved. Harry had done a great many magnificent things in the final battle, he had performed dark spells that rivaled even Voldermort's in their power, he wiped hords of death eaters as if they were pests being exterminated, and he had saved all of their lives. As far as Draco could surmise though people were becoming increasingly concerned with how Harry had done it, and they seemed to be forgetting that he was on the side of the light.

Harry was not daft in any realm and Draco knew he noticed the change in people just as well as he did. He bore the resent in silence, even his two best mates seemed to be drifting away. Draco would watch Harry smile and nod pleasantly but he alone could see the burning anger in Harry's eyes, he could feel Harry's growing resentment towards a world that had tossed him aside one too many times and were on the verge of doing it again. Draco couldn't say how it happened but he ended up living with Harry. The Malays had been stripped of all titles and assests and Harry knew this. Harry invited him to the stay the night and he never left.

Within a month of him moving in Harry began to drink, he stopped taking visitors and would leave the house for two three days at a time with no explanation. He would come back with brusises dark circles and sleep it off until he could go out again. Harry was very slowly and ineptly attempting to kill himself and Draco could do little but watch as Harry came back after each failed attempt. He would lock himself in a room that Draco was forbidden to enter and come out covered in paint.

On one such evening Harry emerged from his secret room with a smudge of blue paint on his cheek and announced with no inflection that he was leaving. He gave reasons all of which Draco could understand but did not want to accept, he left Draco the house and a smaller account, with over eight billion galleons. Harry left and Draco tried to bury himself in the luxury he used to once so enjoy. He purchased himself fine clothes and traveled to exotic locations, the war had robbed him of everything, but he was now once again Draco Malfoy the filthy rich, his happiness was shallow at best and a complete illusion at worst. Harry was the one thing Draco Malfoy had gained that had any value and he wanted him back. Harry had been kind enough to leave him an address.

The plane ride was hell and Draco endured it with carefully measured sips of calming draught. It didn't take long to find Harry but Draco was immediately intrigued by what Harry was doing. He was playing muggle at the local high school. Draco was admittedly bored and spying on Harry for a bit wouldn't be so bad he figured. He considered a glamour and a fake identity but the town was so bloody small that new people were treated like celebrities. Perhaps assuming an identity would be the way to go. Draco spent a few days staking out the place, he noted the vampires early on, but if Harry wasn't bothered then he woud leave it for now.

Eventually he spotted Mike Newton he seemed to be the only one persisting in a friendship with Harry which of course Draco could use to his advantage. He subdued the boy put in him in statis in his own closet and carefully absorbed every detail of Mikes life to perfect his performance. Mike wouldn't come to any harm and when Draco was done he would simply wake him and give him enough memories to bridge the gap. It was a simple plan which promised a bit of fun and would definitely get a rise out of Harry. Observing Harry as Mike proved irrissisatble H arry was sly, he used magic all the time, and when Draco asked him very pointed questions about his past he would out right lie.

Harry didn't affect anyone, he stayed in the perphials of the whole high school scene like a ghost. People thought he was mysterious but when they pushed they found out that he was just rude. This sly rude and quietly cocky Harry was not someone that Draco had met before, he was fairly certain that this Harry was not anything like the one he knew. One thing remained true though on the inside Harry was sill broken, waiting for someone to accept him. He was light and dark all at once, mangnectic, elusive. Time flew by for Draco much more then he had anticipated or planned floor and the planned two weeks turned into a month and then into two and then into three, until suddenly Draco had gone through nearly six months of unesscary muggle schooling.

The vampires where about and one in particular seemed just about as obsessed with Harry as he was. Harry always gave him the slip or at least he had until this moment. Harry and Edward where waling into the school laughing and talking quietly. Then Harry was talking to its brother and by lunch he was sitting at a whole table of them. Draco watched in growing confusion and left school with a new plan in mind. He would need to reveal himself as soon as possible. Perhaps Harry was bored and thought the vampires could offer a little fun, the town of Forks was addmitelhy a dull place, and there was nothing like immediate mortal danger to get your blood pumping. Draco had assumed that was the reason Harry drove above the speed limit everywhere he went.

The next morning Harry and his vampire stalker were no where to be found. Draco bothered Remus daily, of course Remus didn't know it was Draco, and if he got to pushy Remus would confound him and he would have to pretend to be confused and wonder off. Harry was the best hider in the world and if he didn't want to be found then Draco held little hope of finding him. He was not frightened for a moment that the vampire had hurt Harry such a feet was next to impossible, and they had been all chummy before the disappearance so Draco could only assume that wherever Harry had gone he had gone there willingly. When all the other vampires disappeard Draco felt the first tendril of fear worm into his heart.

He considered revealing himself to Remus and starting a search party, only the thought of Harry's anger held him back. He had only planned to massacred as Mike for a day or two at the most but the allure of getting to know Harry as someone new was too powerful and he had gotten woefully carried away. Even the revelativly simple task of revving Mike and sending him on his way had become more complicated. He had seriously disrupted the boys life, blowing off his friends and attaching himself to Harry like a unwanted leech. Put simply Draco had gone too far and he knew it, and now he was considering running scared putting Mike back in place and turning up at Harry's door like he had only just arrived. The only problem now was actually finding Harry. He would go to school for one more day and if Harry didn't turn up he would revive Mike and go looking for him himself.

As luck would have it Harry did turn up, unfortunately he was with the vampire, and even more alarming, he looked strikingly similar to the blood sucking fiend beside him. His once tan skin was now a glowing pale and his eyes were slightly iridescent. Draco walked up to the car and tapped the window instantly gaining Harry's attention. Harry stepped out of the car and Draco examined him for a moment. There were a mulitude of emotions running through him but he mostly felt relief. Harry was here and he was alright. Draco reached for him and pulled him into an awkward hug. Harry didn't feel ice cold, he felt warm and alive.

That didn't really resolve Draco's question, Harry was still changed in a lot of ways. He had not seen many wizards that had been turned into vampires, so he wasn't entirely sure what to look for. Draco did detect a slightly sickly sweet scent. The only way he would know for sure would be to ask and right now he was in no position to do so. Draco was surprised to find that he was happier Harry was alive and possibly a vampire then dead. He pulled back a bit hearing the beast growl. He leaned down sanity forgotten and kissed Harry gently, the next second Harry was pulled away from him and he was faced with a snarling vampire. The protectiveness, for that what it was, alarmed Draco for a whole new and terrifying reason. They were mates!

"Calm down Edward, just leave it alone, go to school I'll catch up with you."

It didn't seem like Edward was listening to Harry at all. If anything he seemed more tense and he sent Draco a deadly glare.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him Harry."

Edward narrowed his eyes into slits and Draco glared right back. He was not about to give Harry up to some brainless creature of the night! Harry was his.

"Edward, look at me, Edward, look at me!"

Draco watched as Edwards eyes snapped down to Harry's who had maneuvered himself between him and Draco. Draco watched in fascination as the vampire seemed to melt under Harry's gaze, and it wasn't the type of melting Draco would have preferred. He listened as Harry convinced the beast to go on ahead and leave him alone to catch up with 'Mike'. Draco was left to face his mistake, the boy Mike was certainly not gay he had lost his senses for a moment.

"I'm sorry Harry, I don't know why I did that."

Harry looked at him for a while seeming to contemplate something. If he knew Harry at all he was considering erasing the entire incident from Mike's mind.

"Come on, I have to go to school so I can get suspended."

Draco faked a laugh poorly.

"Where were you Harry?"

"I took a trip, Amsterdam, Tokyo, it was a blast."

Harry shot him a smile and Draco came to a stop. Harry had been running?

"You went with Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah it was kind of last minute, he won plane tickets-"

Draco held up a hand to silence Harry and cut him off.

"He won plane tickets to Europe and Asia?"

He watched Harry swallow nervously. Good he knew Harry was a much better liar then that. Although he couldn't say much about Mike's intelligence, perhaps that was why Harry was making these paper thin excuses.

"Yeah he won plane tickets kind of a package thing. None of his siblings could go so he asked me to accompany him and it was free so I thought what the hell."

"What the hell, really?"

Harry looked around nervously and Draco suppressed a smirk. Harry would recognize his smirk in any face, or at least he hoped so.

"Alright Harry, say I believe that, why were all the Cullen's gone?"

Draco really did smirk when Harry's eyes shot wide open. Got ya!

"They already had a trip planned, that's why they couldn't go."

Draco observed Harry silently for a long moment. None of that was plausible or remotely true, he was sure only the locations were true. On the other hand the real Mike would be buying this. So he nodded and smiled.

"Alright Harry if you say so did you have fun?"

"Yeah I barely made it out alive."

Draco faltered for a moment. He had a sinking feeling that was the second thing Harry was telling the truth about. Draco contented himself with the knowledge that Harry was indeed alive. His relief was short lived however since he walked into their first class to find Cullen smiling oh so sweetly from the front row.

"Harry what is he doing here?"

"I don't know."

Draco watched with a slight morbid fascination as Cullen leaned close Harry talking softly. To his supreme displeasure Harry would lean in close as well. Up until this 'trip' Harry had been steadfastly ignoring Cullen. Then they were best mates, run off do something to scare away the rest of the family. Draco was fuming he would not allow Harry to be sucked into the underbelly of the world. He was losing though, the soft expression on Harry's face was proof enough of that. His heart lurched when he realized he was witnessing Harry in love.

By midday there was nothing Draco could do to hide his anger. His whole body was shaking and he wanted nothing more then to whip out his wand and rip Cullen apart. Of course his piss poor acting didn't escape Harry's notice. Harry pulled him aside, he assumed to talk, but then he felt the light probe of Harry's magic in his mind. He was attempting to convince Mike that the Cullen's were normal, that Edward was normal, that there was nothing to fear. He had to quell his usual defensives to not alert Harry, but he wasn't going to let that last bit slide.

"I love you Harry."

Harry looked at Draco oddly and tried again to plant the impulses.

"No Harry I love you."

"Mike your not making any sense."

Harry tried again causing a white hot pain to shoot through Draco's head and settle behind his eyes. The pain was the deciding factor in Draco's slipping control. He grabbed Harry by the tam and dragged him into the washroom. He was beyond reason, he had suffered for months with Harry leaving, and now he had the nerve to fall for the one thing Draco loathed above all others. He pushed Harry into a wall and looked down at him. Harry was taunting him with his beauty, mocking his love. He leaned forward and Harry began to thrash around. Then he slapped Draco across the face. It only fueled his anger. Had Harry slapped Cullen like that?

"Is this what you came to find Harry? You like it cold, you want it rough?"

"Mike calm down."

"Shut up! You want him! He's dead Harry, he's a fucking leech who preys on life. You let him drink from you, you let him claim you! Tell me did he turn you already?"

Harry stopped struggling in Draco's arms and his hold lessened a bit. He had done it now, there was no point continuing with this charade.

"Mike listen to me you don't know what you're talking about."

"I said shut up Harry, you chose him, I thought you needed time, you needed space to figure things out. Do you think I would have let you leave for one second if I knew that this was what you were searching for! How could you fall for one of them!"

"Mike you're confused."

"I'm not Mike!"

Harry clamped his mouth shut and Draco let his glamour fall.

"Draco!"

Harry began to shake in his arms. Draco took a step back, the room was shaking now. He hand't meant to make Harry this angry. He was seconds away from having one of his 'fits'. Draco honed in on Harry's magical signature and was pulled along in a violent apparition.

*** Edwards POV ( A few days before) ***

Harry went to sleep not long after Edward took the phone from him. Edward watched him curled up on the couch for a while. Alice and Jasper had yet to return and the rest of the family was avoiding Edward and his house guest. Edward decided it was time he got Harry a bed since hie would staying indefinitely. Edward wasn't to uneasy about leaving in Harry in the house. His family members seemed a tad bit frightened of Harry. They had good reason Edward supposed but it was still funny to them shy away from a little boy. Edward looked into the hallway mirror his eyes were a swirling mass of red and gold. It looked interesting and if was bold he could attempt to pull it off as strange contacts, but to safe he pulled a pair of sunglasses never mind the lack of sunlight.

The drive into town was quick since he never obeyed the speed limits. Even with his sunglasses the man who ran the mattress shop seemed a bit frightened by Edward. It was always that way with the very old humans. They seemed to able to scent death and tended to try an avoid any Cullen while reaming polite. Edward hid a wince as the old man knocked over a display lamp. After a few quickly uttered words and no contact Edward arranged for the mattress to be delivered right away. He waited at the house for a total of twenty minutes before the delivery men arrived with his purchase. He let bring the mattress as far as the front door and then he shooed them off with a generous tip. It didn't take him very long to have his room rearranged and he moved the still sleeping Harry to the very large bed done up with silk sheets.

He watched as Harry sighed and snuggled under the sheets until only the top of his head was showing. Edward watched him sleep for a while feeling a bit content himself. Of course there were still many things to be stressed about namely his siblings and his parents. It then occurred him that Harry would have to eat. Instead of going into town which he had already done once today, he called the local grocer and ordered a weeks worth of food. Esme did go the grocery once a week to keep up appearances but she donated the food to the local food banks and shelters. Harry remained asleep for most of day which was testament to how stressed the boy must have been.

Edward could not really relate he had long since gotten over the loss of his family. With nothing else to do Edward decided to raid Esme's library for cook books. There were several books and also some old audio tapes. Edward had read nearly all the books and was on his fourth tape before Harry finally stirred. While Harry was out whatever shield he had on his mind seemed to have dropped and Edward was privy to interesting flashes color and blurry faces as Harry dreamed. He awoke a bit confused to find himself in a bed and had the brief moment of disorientation that comes with not remembering where you are. Eventually his eyes locked with Edward's and a unreadable expression passed over his face, clouding his beautiful eyes.

At some point since the time Edward had gone to town and now the sun had decided to make an appearance and Edward listened in amusement as Harry's thoughts became confused. It would seem that Harry had not once seen sunlight since coming to Forks. He stretched and rolled over finally noticing that he was on a bed. His thoughts asked so clearly where the bed had come from that Edward answered him before thinking about the consequences. Harry froze like a cat ready to pounce and slowly dragged his eyes up to meet Edward's swirling red and gold ones. Edward attempted to blank his face but Harry did not his eyes brows grew together in clear frustration.

"You can hear my thoughts?"

Edward held in a irritated growl and admitted that he had been able to for at least six hours. Harry's mind immeaitdly went silent. His eyes locked to mine and I guessed he was thinking something horrible to gage my reaction if his expression was anything to go by.

"Blocked your mind again."

Edward didn't quite achieve the nonchalant tone he was going for but Harry didn't seem to think it was fit to respond anyway.

"You really should eat something you've been out for twelve hours."

Understandably Harry wasn't convinced that Edward actually could cook and he rolled his eyes when Edward held up the cook book he was currently reading. Harry rolled over again and proceeded to stare at the ceiling. He seemed very warn out and once again Edward was left feeling an uncomfortable sense of guilt. To distract himself from the disconcerting emotion Edward pushed Harry to eat, trying to gage what it was he might want. Harry finally grew tired and told him to make whatever he wanted and rolled over giving Edward his back. The only thing Edward had seen Harry consume regularly was salad and as far as he was concerned that wasn't enough.

Edward went downstairs and in no time got a little more then carried away. In no time the kitchen was filled with steam and smoke. The dead meat held a faint but still repulsive smell of decay and Edward would have avoided handling it if could. As it was in no time he had both stoves and all three ovens engaged in his cooking. He couldn't really fathom why they had all of these things, he knew it was Esme's doing but it was strange none the less. Other then Harry there had never been a human in their home. However Esme always kept the kitchen immaculate and fully stocked like one would drop by at any moment. Edward went upstairs to get Harry who still seemed a little groggy and followed him quietly.

When Harry caught sight of the table his eyes widened comically before he set his face into a more neutral expression. Edward watched carefully as Harry selected very few items from the table. Harry then suggested that the rest of the food be donated to a local shelter. He went back upstairs plate in hand and Edward was close behind him. He watched while Harry ate grateful that he seemed intent on finishing everything. His movements were graceful just like they had been in the restaurant. It seemed like ages had passed since they had gone there but in reality it had only been a few short weeks. Harry started slightly when Edward removed the now empty plate from his hands. He went downstairs to take care of the dirty plate and was back in seconds.

"Do you always have to move so fast? It makes me dizzy."

Edward examined Harry he didn't look dizzy but he supposed Harry wouldn't be used to such fast movement. Edward however wasn't used to holding back in his home and Harry already knew all of his secrets so he saw no reason to anyhow. Edward watched as Harry began to look around the room. His eyes would linger here or there, he still seemed to be easily distracted much like a newborn vampire. It was a bit upsetting how much he looked one. Edward was a bit curious and wanted to perhaps have Carlisle do some more in depth testing but Harry had flat out refused anything of the sort.

"I apologize Harry. Can I show you something?"

Harry eyes snapped to his and Edward smiled slightly he was very glad for Harry's green eyes, he would hate to see red eyes shining out of that angelic face.

"What is it?"

Edward held out his hand and Harry took it a bit heastianly. As soon as Harry's hand was his he swung him around and onto his back and took out the opened window. He heard Harry yelp in surprise before he clamped his mouth shut and wrapped his arms and legs tighter around Edward's torso. Edward was so lost in running that he nearly went right past his surprise. When he finally came to a stop Harry was laughing. Edward set him down gently and Harry continued to laugh wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. He bent double hitting his hands on his thighs and practically howling with what Edward hoped was glee.

"That was brilliant! That was better then apparating!"

He continued to laugh and Edward gave his head a shake to clear it of the beautiful sound. He needed to focus. Harry's words had brought Edward back to that strange night that had landed them in there current predicament. Harry had done that apparating trick he had used it to run away from him and then he had used it to confuse him. There was most likely a multitude of things Harry could do with that power he called magic. Was it any small wonder that his family avoided Harry? Was it any small wonder that they were frightened for his safety and for theirs. The wind picked up a bit whipping the long strands of Harry's hair around his face. Outwardly he was this young boy to small to seem threatening but trapped in that tiny frame was a power Edward could not fathom.

"Is that what it's called and apparation? That is what you did to me?"

Harry looked to him his green eyes clouding for second before his whole face into the expression Edward hated the most. He seemed to sigh and then he turned his body away from Edward altogether and looked into the trees.

"Yes."

"I didn't like it very much, I thought you were trying to crush me."

He watched as Harry seemed to close in on himself, the light he seemed to emit at all times dimmed until it died. He eyes flicked over to Edward for a second and then he sat on a fallen log becoming very still and quiet. His heart the only audible sound to Edward.

"I felt like that to the first time I did it. It does take some getting used to."

Harry seemed guilty now and Edward almost felt bad for even brining it up. He had done worse things to Harry. Still it was something he needed to figure out, not the apparating but what Harry had done next. The thing that left a big blankness in his mind. He had hinted at it before only to have Harry close himself off like he was doing now. However that wasn't the reason he had come here today, he had wanted to show Harry something special this was his clearing in the woods the only place in Forks where the sun always shined. Already the morning sun that had so confused Harry had gone back behind the clouds.

The clearing itself was beautiful the trees formed a natural circle and everything was lush and green. The ground was covered in soft grass and wildflowers grew here and there. The sun made everything look even more perfect. It was natures magic here, perfect harmony; at least to Edward. Harry was looking around at everything the distracted air coming back full force. He would look at Edward for a few seconds but then look away and his eyes would linger on something else.

"Where are we Edward?"

Edward hid a smile he loved the way Harry pronounced his name. His british accent caused him to pronounce so very differently form americans.

"Do you like it? I come here to think. I find it very soothing and I enjoy the run up the mountain as well."

Harry smiled and nodded seeming to come back to himself a tiny bit. The light that was Harry seemed to come back to life once more and he smiled, his eyes trailing away from Edward to focus on something else.

"Yes it does seem very peaceful."

Harry didn't seem very bothered by the bugs or the moss. Rather he seemed to be examining everything. To Edwards surprise he picked up a spider and examined it. He watched the spider as it climbed Harry's long fingers. He noted with some degree of relief that Harry's skin didn't sparkle despite it becoming very white since Jasper's attack. Carlisle's one and only examination had revealed that all of Harry's organs were in working order. The only noticeable changes were his slightly lower then normal bodys temperature, his white skin, and the slight glow in his eyes. Harry put his hand down and let the spider walk off and back onto the log.

"So Harry I was thinking that perhaps we should talk."

Harry didn't acknowledge him right away rather his eyes lingered on the spider for a moment longer before he turned to face Edward fully.

"Your right we should talk."

Harry got up and walked over to Edward and then settled down on the grass indian style looking up at Edward expectantly. Edward got the hint and took a seat as well.

"I was wondering if you feel any different. I have noticed that you become very easily distracted."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them the expression Edward so hated was gone. He was met with raw emotion and realized finally that Harry struggling much more then he had let on. How had things gotten so out of hand so quickly?

"I have been feeling strange. Things don't look the same as they used to. I can see things that are really far away like there right in my face. It doesn't seem to matter if it's light out or if it's dark. That spider then one I was holding, I used to think it was just black but it's not. It has these little purple diamonds on it. Then there's the noise sometimes there's so much noise and then I realize I'm listening to people who are miles away."

Edward nodded sympathetically. It was the very same thing he had experienced when he had first been changed. It was odd even a bit painful to wake up and see the world and realize that you had truly never seen it before. The simplest of things would look lustrous. The tiniest bit of light would hold a thousand colours. The differences were so varied and so many that it led some new vampires to their own death. The realization that everything would forever be altered, that everything would forever appear so beautiful was too much.

"I saw a lot of things like that as well. Overtime you will forget how things used to look and this new vision will become normal."

Harry smiled gently and Edward smiled back pondering what he had been told. Harry had a vampires sight now and hearing as well. It was interesting, they sat in silence for a while both enjoying the calming effects of the woods.

"Edward."

"Yes."

"Thank you for brining me here, it's very nice."

Harry smiled sweetly and Edward was happy to see the emotions swim clearly in Harrys eyes.

"You're welcome."

Harry moved closer and then startled Edward completely by climbing into his lap. Edward wrapped his arms around his small waist loving the feel of it. Harry's body felt very hot to Edward much like it had the first time he had kissed Harry. The heat wasn't any less intoxicating and his scent was nothing short of ambrosia. He pulled him closer wanting to feel more of the heat only Harry could provide.

"So we have each other now."

It wasn't a question that Harry was asking, but Edward nodded none the less. They did indeed have each other. It seemed the worst of their trails were over and they could spend the rest of the time they had together simply getting to know each other. Edward thoughts stopped abruptly when he felt soft lips come into contact with his throat. He went still as Harry worked his way up his throat leaving a path of fire. Then the lips moved along his jaw, his breathing became embarrassingly erratic and he swore he heard Harry chuckle. A growl started working its way into his chest and his hand suddenly sprung to life to pull Harry flush against him. Harry was teasing him kissing everywhere on his face but his lips. Edward moved and captured Harry lips with his own. Harry pulled away panting slightly himself.

"Easy now Edward. No biting."

"Of course."

Edward went back in for Harry's lips not really feeling an urge to bite like Harry seemed to think he did. His mind became clouded but not with blood lust. Harry's scent seemed to be dulling his senses but in the most pleasant way possible. Harry's hand began to tug at his hair and then he was lying down on his back with Harry running his hands under his shirt. The button's came open and Edward's eyes fluttered closed of there own accord. Harry lips trailed down his chest igniting feelings he had never felt before. It occurred to him then that Harry had more experience in this sort of thing. He felt a brief moment of jealously before he reminded himself that Harry was his now and would be his forever. He drew Harry up gently and kissed him once more. He would never tire of this feeling Harry have him. Harry pulled away and looked Edward in the eyes and Edward was a bit confused by what he found there. It was something like blood lust.

"Edward I need you. I love you, please."

Harry began removing his own shirt and Edward stared at each bit of flesh that was revealed. He was suddenly made aware of Harry's arousal when it brushed against his own. Harry shuddered and began rocking back and forth gently.

"Please Edward."

Edward nodded not sure what Harry was asking for, but he would give it to him if he could. He would give Harry anything that was in his power to give.

"Make love to me Edward."

Edward froze not quite believing his ears. He couldn't understand how Harry had reached this choice. He tried to get control of the whirlwind his thoughts had become and found himself nodding before he got his mind under control. With one forward movement he had Harry underneath him. He needed to get his thoughts under his control.

"Harry what's happening, what are you doing?"

Harry didn't answer he simply lifted himself from the ground and wrapped his arms around his neck. His lips kept stealing Edward's thoughts away. The voice telling Edward now was the time was growing fainter and fainter.

"I need you Edward. I want you, please."

The voice lost with those words and Edward gave over to what Harry wanted. It was frenzied and one moment to the next Edward felt lost to what was happening. He knew though that he became one with Harry and that he felt at peace. Harry was moaning loudly and Edward was lost to sensations that was better then taking blood. Harry screamed his names and shuddered violently with his completion. Quite a while later Harry was snuggled comfortably against his chest wrapped in a blanket he had transfigured out of his shirt. He was fast asleep and breathing deeply and slowly. He seemed really peaceful. Edward played with the silky strands of his hair letting it run through his fingers.

He was feeling a little delirious, he thought happily for a moment that his brother's could no longer make fun of him for being a virgin. Harry sighed and opened his eyes and smiled brightly at Edward before pushing himself up to steal a kiss. The sun began to lower and Edward's more overbearing protective side kicked in, and he started getting then dressed and ready to go home. Harry helped by turning his shirt back into a shirt and in no time he had Harry on his back and was running through the woods with Harry screaming in delight in his ears. He leapt through the window landing gracefully and carefully removing Harry from his back.

"I need a shower."

Edward nodded and watched Harry make his way to the bathroom which had been stocked with everything he might need and probably things he didn't, the shower turned on and Edward took the time to change and wipe certain fluids from his stomach. Harry shower seemed to last a long time but Edward resisted the urge to go check on him and make sure he was alright. Harry came back with a white towel wrapped low on his hips revealing his perfect torso to Edward's hungry eyes. His body was amazing all lean muscle with no trace of excess fat. His hair was wet and clung to his skin tiny rivulets of water dripping down until the disappeared into the terrycloth around his waist. Harry walked over to the couch and held up his black jeans and his bloodied white shirt. He would be needing clothes. Edward contemplated a trip to the mall but he knew the instant he did that Alice would appear from wherever she was hiding.

"My closet is the door right behind you, you can pick out whatever you want."

"Can I shrink them?"

Edward nodded even though he was not entirely sure what Harry meant and Harry blushed a tiny bit. Edward knew Harry was a bit embarrassed by his height thinking himself puny. Edward of course thought he was perfect.

"Do whatever you want to the clothes just don't make anything pink."

Harry shuddered and rolled his eyes.

"Edward I hate pink."

Harry emerged form the closet in a blue sweater and black jeans. Edward didn't often pay attention to what was in his closet but he was sure he didn't have any black jeans. Still Harry looked great so he shrugged it off. Harry began fidgeting seeming a bit shy about something Edward was trying to figure it out until Harry's stomach made a loud noise solving the mystery for him.

"I forgot yo need to eat. Do you want me to make you something? We can go out if you like?"

"Um do you still have that 'breakfast' you made."

Edward smiled and lead Harry downstairs, luckily someone most likely Esme had covered up the food from earlier, placing some things like the meat in the fridge. Edward removed them all for Harry so he could take his pick. Harry uncovered several dishes and selected the mash potatoes and some steak. He then took a white dish out of the cupboard and placed the food in it, then he put the dish in the oven and turned the oven on to 350.

"Harry I don't mean to pry but you're a wizard right?"

Harry posture tensed up and Edward spoke quickly to soothe him once more.

"I only asked because you seem to know you're way around these appliances. From what I heard from Carlisle your kind doesn't really use these things."

Edward made a gesture to encompass the kitchen and Harry seemed to unclench. Harry looked thoughtful as he removed the rest of the dishes from the fridge and piled them on the table presumably to be brought to a shelter.

"I wasn't born in the wizarding world. My mother was a muggle and both my parents were killed when I was still an infant. I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle both of which were extremely muggle. I had to all the cooking and cleaning which is why I know my way around your kitchen."

Ae he spoke Harry's face became more and more closed off until Edward was left looking at the serene mask again.

"Harry I don't know what muggles are. I don't know who Voldermort is. I don't know anything about you! It really bothers me because you...you know all about me. You know all my secrets! Don't you?"

Harry looked at the floor and Edward walked over to him determined now to sort this out. It wasn't fair that Harry was privy to every dark secret of his past while he was left in the dark. Harry was trying to close up again his mask was becoming perfect.

"Harry I don't need to know everything, but you need to let me in. Just tell me something. Please?"

Edward's frustration peaked and then fizzled out he pulled Harry into his arms trying to force the stiff body to yield to him.

"Harry don't shut me out. It isn't fair."

Harry remained still for some time and then he nodded and pulled away from him. He took Edward's hand and lead him back up the stairs. Once they were both seated on the bed Harry finally looked into his eyes.

"This isn't going to be easy, but you're right. It isn't fair that I know so much about you and you know next to nothing about me. I need you to trust me and block out all other thoughts, every other mind you can hear. Can you do that?"

Edward nodded and Harry let out a deep breath and opened his mind. Edward was fascinated Harry showed him all his memories starting from a very young age. The muggles as Harry called them didn't seem to treat Harry very well. His school years were plagued by Voldermort and the battle that Harry had just come from was bloody and nothing like Edward had ever witnessed. He saw Harry's attempts to destroy himself and the decision that had ultimately led him and his godfather here to Forks. Edward opened his eyes unaware of when he had closed them. Harry was in front of him practically curled in on himself. Edward reached out and brought him close.

"I will protect you, no one will ever hurt you again. I promise. I'll keep you safe."

Shortly after that Harry fell asleep and Edward strayed beside all through the night. Going over all he had seen. Harry's life had very few happy moments. Edward vowed to make sure every moment Harry experienced from now on was a happy one.

"Edward I have to pee can you move?"

Edward shifted so Harry could get out of bed and listened to the sounds of the toilet flushing and then the shower starting. He could still hear Harry's thoughts but they were very muffled.

'_give me a few moments Edward'_

So Edward was hearing these thoughts because Harry was letting him. Sometime during the night Edward had taken all the extra food to the local shelter. The food Harry had placed in the oven was a charred mess and Edward had thrown that in the garbage dish and all. Edward set about making Harry breakfast. He took out the ingredients for pancakes thinking to try something new. He added a glass of orange juice, and then a glass of milk just in case Harry didn't like orange juice. He cut up some fresh fruit since Harry always seemed to go for fruit grabbed the syrup and headed back up the stairs. He made it time to see Harry pulling on a white sweater and shaking out his long hair.

"Is it cold in here? I don't really feel the temperature."

"It's a bit chilly."

Edward set down the tray with Harry breakfast and went back downstairs to fiddle with the thermostat.

"How is it that you didn't freeze to death?"

Harry shrugged and mumbled something that sounded like warming charms. Edward searched though the memories Harry had shown him and found out that he knew the meaning of many spells and charms; though the knowledge was little use to him since he had no magic. It was a little fascinating that a whole world could exist and he had never been the wiser. Edward pointed to the tray and Harry smiled and took it carefully.

'_You made this?'_

"I did, do you want something else?"

"No it's perfect. Thank you."

Harry was still not allowing Edward to hear his thoughts, he was only getting questions, or in short things he wanted him to hear. Edward supposed being able to hear everyone's thoughts had left him a but socially awkward. He was not used to having to read people by expressions or actions. His gift allowed him to know that actions and words were not always on par with thoughts. Harry was a somewhat volatile person, he went through a range of emotions but never seemed to back down from a challenge. Edward on the other hand didn't like to be changelled. If something was too much he would retreat and shut down. Harry however faced everything head on, guns blazing, all systems go. He watched Harry eat glad that he had thought to add the fruit since Harry was licking his fingers tatalizyingly.

"You've killed vampires before, with fire. That time in your room was that what you were doing to me?"

Harry put down his fruit and Edward pictured himself with his foot in his mouth. Why couldn't he ever keep quiet? It wasn't something he wanted to bring up but he was desperately curious about it. During that terrible battle Harry had held up his hands and fire had shot right out of his palms. He had leveled almost twenty vampires instantly. The Volturi could not kill a vampire so efficiently. Still Harry looked uncomfortable and Edward found himself wishing he hand't brought it up at all.

"No the spell you saw me use in battle and the one I used on you were very different. Feindfyre is the only fire that can kill a demon. What I used on you was just a typical magical flame, mostly non destructive. It's considered light magic."

Harry set aside his breakfast entirely and became pensive. Edward wanted to kick himself for not keeping his mouth shut. He knew Harry was a but self conscious about using dark magic and he knew that was the reason some people were frightened by him. It was a little odd considering Harry had only used his powers to save his kind. He supposed power was easy enough to fear though. If Harry got it into his head that he wanted to control someone he could. Still it seemed unfair that he had been shunned by the people he saved.

"Did I scare you Edward? Are you scared of me? Your family is... A family of vampires are scared of me, how... Fitting."

Edward sighed realizing Harry was becoming upset. His family wasn't scared. Weary may have been a better word. They were simply nervous, and Edward finally knew why. A wizard such as Harry could be very lethal to vampire. It was just self preservation kicking in to be cautious. Of course if he told Harry any of that he would think he was siding with his family. Truth be told his family was waiting for his final verdict. He was being allowed to decide if Harry was a threat to their safety or not.

"I'm not scared of you Harry."

Harry let out a sound that was supiciosly close to a sob. Edward hid a sigh. Was talking to your mate supposed to be this difficult? Wasn't there supposed to be this magical understanding? Some type of complete harmony?

"Why aren't you scared? You should be, you've seen me kill, you've seen what I can do. Merlin I even nearly killed you!"

"No Harry you didn't. I've been pushed to my limits before and I was no where near death."

"How can you still want me after last night? I could kill this whole town!"

Edward didn't know if he burst out laughing or crying. This was so not what he had in mind when having this conversation. For one everything was backwards. He was the killer, he was the monster. He could understand fully the guilt one lived with for taking life. Unlike Harry he did not have the excuse of saving and entire world. No, for Edward he had just been hungry, just a little out of control. Harry was the one who should be disgusted not him.

"Harry you have it all backwards. I am the monster here. I pursued you, I attacked you, I stalked you. I've pretty much alienated you from your only family! You are not the one who should be worried. Why you've even given me the time of day I'll never figure out."

Harry smiled and picked up his breakfast giving Edward the impression that suddenly all was resolved.

"You're my soul mate, you're perfect for me."

"Ok Harry."

Harry finished his breakfast and Edward brooded silently. They had come to some sort of tentative agreement. Though Edward was still trying to figure out what that was.

"Have you met all the Volturi?"

"You know I haven't."

Harry made a little humming sound in his throat.

"Well I know that you think you haven't. Don't your memories become distorted over time?"

"They can given time some details can fade I suppose but that takes centuries. Only my mortal memories have faded. Why are you asking about the Volturi?"

Harry didn't seem like he would answer at all and Edward didn't feel like pushing any other issues so he was about to let it drop.

"Some of the things I saw seemed confusing. I was just a but curious."

"Well I was a newborn the first time I saw them, I was confused."

Harry nodded and Edward was left to wonder what Harry was getting at. In the short time he had known Harry he had realized that the boy was blunt. He normally didn't beat around the bush like this. There was something Harry wanted to know but for some reason he didn't want to come out and ask.

"What did you see?"

Harry took his time before answering fiddling around with his now empty glass of milk.

"You were out of control, more then usual."

"Ha Ha Harry."

Harry smirked but still he seemed a little put off. Finally Edward put it together and he resisted sighing tiredly.

"Does it frighten you Harry, are you afraid you will end up like that?"

Harry nodded and Edward reached over for his hand.

"You know none of know how this will affect you. Trust me Harry I won't let anything harm you."

Harry smiled and leaned forward for a kiss which Edward happily gave him. They spent the rest of the day quietly talking. Edward made sure Harry ate lunch and also dinner and then Harry fell asleep, and Edward spent the night thinking over what would happen Harry. It was something else unknown and a bit frightening to think of. Of course Edward reasoned that they would cross that bridge when they came to it and not a moment sooner. Harry woke up giddy bouncing all over the bed like a child.

"Is there a reason you're so excited?"

"I want to take you somewhere!"

Edward sat up and grabbed Harry to attempt to stop his bouncing but he kept on grinning like a fool.

"Can I drive?"

Edward led Harry to the garage and he stared open mouthed for a full ten minutes.

"Why the hell do you drive a Volvo?"

Edward chuckled and Harry went at once to the Lamborghini. He pulled out of the drive carefully but as soon as we hit the main road he floored it. Edward had thought he was a fast driver but Harry overtook traffic in a way he had never seen. If his eyes weren't fooling him things were quite literally jumping out of his way.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Harry grinned and turned on the freeway. A short while later we were in the city. Harry had taken us to Seattle. After a while Harry seemed to be sticking to the side streets. They ended up at a small cafe and Edward was left to wonder why Harry had taken them so far for a cup of coffee. He had purchased perfectly good coffee from the grocery store.

"Are you hungry?"

"No Edward come on."

Harry waited for me to get out of the car and then he took my hand. The cafe seemed normal there were customers sitting at the small tables. A small line up front. There was no scent. Nothing has any scent at all. The young woman right beside me took a large sip of her coffee, only Edward could not smell the coffee.

"Harry, what is this place?"

There was something horrible about this place. Edward was beginning to suspect that none of these people were real. They looked real but there the suspicious lack of scent, and on further inspection no thoughts. This was some type of illusion. Edward began to shake feeling disoriented. These were the endless possibilities he didn't want to think about. These were the things that magic could accomplish.

"Edward? Are you all right? Come one move."

Edward looked down because something was insistently tugging on his arm. It was Harry, he looked a bit concerned but everything was filtering in slowly to Edward. He was in a full blown panic.

"This isn't real. This cafe isn't real! This is awful why would you bring me here?"

"Edward its an illusion this is a potions shop. Calm down! Tell me whats wrong."

Harry seemed confused and Edward realized slowly that Harry couldn't have known. His mind didn't work as fast. Perhaps he had been wrong in assuming Harry knew all of his serects. Perhaps Harry was still sorting through what he had found in Edward's mind. It was still frightening though, this place, it looked too real.

"Did you do this? Did you make this place?"

"No I didn't make it. It's just a cover. Edward what is it?"

"Nothing."

The cafe disappeared to be replaced by a dingy looking shop. Two figures clad in black robes appeared. They had their wands pointed at Edward. Harry looked away from Edward and faced the other two wizards.

"Why have you brought a vampire?"

"He is my mate."

"Very well, you will follow us."

Edward thought the way these two spoke was strange, it was like they shared one mind. Edward followed after Harry and they ended up in a candle lit chamber. Everything was coated with a thick layer of grime.

"What have you come here for Harry?"

"Blood potions."

"Very interesting indeed."

One of the robed figures disappeared through another door and came back with several vials. Harry paid for them with large cold coins and then they left. They walked to the car in silence and Harry got into the passengers seat.

"What the hell was that about Edward?"

Edward didn't really want to answer but he knew Harry would come across the memory at some point, if he hand't already.

"It was the illusions, I was trapped once when I was very young. The whole story is there in your head if you look."

Harry nodded and thankfully dropped the subject. The rest of the car ride home was spent in silence. Edward wanted to ask about the blood potions but decided to wait for Harry to explain. They arrived home and Harry went to kitchen and came back with an apple.

"I want you to keep these potions on you. They refill on there own. If you don't feel like hunting or something they can sustain you and they last longer then animal blood."

Harry handed Edward a very tiny sac with Edward stared at for quite some time. The vials he had seen had been quite a bit larger.

"The sac is spelled to be bottomless, it can hold many things."

Edward nodded and placed the silken sac in his pocket. It was very thoughtful of Harry to buy him such a potion and he had sort of messed it up.

"Thank you Harry."

"No problem. Do you want to help me cook?"

Edward nodded and in no time he and Harry had made a complete mess of the kitchen. It seemed they could only distract each other and a few things ended up burning. After a while they did manage to make an omelet and Harry to a seat in his lap and ate happily. Every few moments Edward would plant a kiss on his cheek or in his hair but Harry was ignoring him.

"Do you want to try it?"

Edward made a face and Harry chuckled popping the fork in his mouth instead.

"So Edward can I see you eat?"

"Eat what?"

Harry smiled and Edward swallowed nervously.

"Can I see you hunt?"

"No absolutely not!"

Harry pouted and Edward suddenly found himself wishing for Harry's serene mask, he was no match for that look. In no time they were in the forest. Edward climbed up a tree and placed Harry on a sturdy branch.

"Do not move from this spot Harry."

Harry crossed his heart and smiled and Edward rolled his eyes. Harry was going to be the death of him. He crouched low to the ground waiting for the mountain lion to run. It was no fun after all if there was no chase. She moved and Edward sprung giving in to the beast inside him to guide him. He had her in no time and then drained her throwing the corpse far off into the distance. When he was finished he heard clapping and cheering.

"That was brilliant!"

Harry's eyes were wide and Edward leapt up to the branch Harry launched himself at him.

"I thought she was going to eat you!"

Edward laughed outright and after a while Harry joined. The next few days were dream like for Edward. Harry seemed to be insatiable which was a problem since he was quite loud. He was sure his parents and his siblings could hear them. Although he had suffered in silence for years being forced to overheat them so he didn't feel too guilty about it. A few more days went by before Esme came to the door with Harry's things. Edward was hesitant to let Harry know his things had been sent, but Esme knocked the door and Harry looked up.

"What is it?"

"Your things."

Harry nodded and held tighter to my sleeve when I tried to go to the door.

"I have money, I mean I don't have to stay here."

"You're staying here."

Edward kissed Harry and he finally let go of his sleeve to let him go to the door. Esme had already gone and left two boxes one of which had Harry's car keys on top. Edward brought them inside noting that they seemed far heavier then they should. The soft sound of sobbing filled the room and Edward sighed once again feeling guilty for landing Harry in this position. His heart ached a bit he gathered the small boy in his arms and brought him over to the bed. Edward spent the night thinking and decided that come Monday they should really go back to school. He spent most of the morning convincing Harry to shower and dress. He made him breakfast and tried to start up a conversation but Harry wasn't having it.

He remained silent the whole way to school. Of course as soon as they pulled into the driveway Edward was reminded of Newton. The boy had strange thoughts. There was always a background noise like static and Edward couldn't figure out why. The boy's main concern was Harry. Harry got out of the car to meet him and Edward followed not happy with the look on the boys face. He became angry and Harry convinced him to go on ahead so they could talk. Edward left only because he had some things to take care of himself. He quickly made his way to the school office. In no time he had charmed the secretary into switching all of his classes so they fell in sync with Harry's.

It was a bit unsettling to shamelessly flirt with the older woman but it was worth it for the look on Newton's face when he opened the classroom door. It seemed with each passing class Newton grew increasingly frustrated. By lunch time Harry tried to shoo Edward on ahead so he could talk to Newton alone. Edward didn't go very far since the strange static that was in Newton's mind seemed to have increased in volume. He entered the washroom in time to hear the tail end of Newton's rant. He hand't had any idea Newton knew Harry so well. The bit about him being a blood sucker was also alarming.

"Draco!"

Edward looked on in confusion at the back of Mike's head, the hair changed from dirty blonde to nearly white. It couldn't possibly be that Draco but the look on Harry's face confirmed for him that it was. The bathroom lights started to flicker and Edward was unwittingly pulled along in yet another apparation. The sensation was much worse this time and when the crushing sensation finally came to a stop Edward's hands flew to his head. Draco whirled around and stared at him with some shock and then aimed his wand at him. Edward stared at the wand for a moment wondering what Draco was going to do with it but all thought was cut short by the sound of Harry's scream.

Edward was alarmed Harry seemed to be literally blowing apart black tendrils of what he could only assume was magic were leaking out of Harry's very skin and moving like snakes across the floor. The terrible screech he was emitting was getting louder and louder until it hurt Edwards ears. The most alarming thing was the tendrils of magic were doing nothing but leaving a wake of unbridled destruction in their paths. Edward watched in fascination as one such tendril weaved closer and closer to where he was standing.

"MOVE!"

Edward turned to survey Draco the boy had completely dropped whatever spell he was using and was now swimming in Newton's clothes, apparently he was a lot thinner but roughly the same height.

"MOVE NOW!"

Draco seemed to be using all his might to pull on Edward's arm but he could hardly feel the effort. His brain wasn't catching up very quickly with the danger around him and he heard Draco let out a string of colorful curses before he twisted on the spot and apparated them both out of the way. At the last second Harry's magic had touched his shoe and Edward was startled to see that the shoe was melted and giving off smoke.

"Do you want to be destroyed you fool!"

"What was that?"

Draco looked around the house he seemed as distracted by the continuos screams as Edward was.

"It's my fault. Harry is having a temper tantrum. I shouldn't have revealed myself like that."

"What was that?"

Draco looked at Edward like he wanted to throw him in the way of some more of that black magic, but after a moment he calmed down and pulled his arm free of Edward's grip.

"Harry has the ability to use raw magic but he hans't completely learned to control it. His magic has also been closely tied with his temper and he is having a fit."

Edward nodded and realized with a start that this was Harry's home in england. He was growing quite tired of being flung around the world. If he guessed right this was the parlour and Harry was somewhere upstairs in the throws of one crazy temper tantrum. Edward ran up the stairs and noted without much care that Draco was shouting for him to come back. He found Harry in a bedroom and what he saw was nothing short of gruesome. Harry's skin was cut open in places like someone had run a long sharp knife across his skin. The room itself seemed to be saturated in magic. Edward took a step forward and stepped right back out at the loud sizzle. He was smoking and his skin tingled everywhere.

"Harry can you hear me? Its me Edward. You need to calm down everything his going to be alright ok. Draco said he's sorry, just calm down you're going to hurt him."

"That won't work."

Edward turned around to find Draco leaning causally against a wall. His clothes seemed to fit a lot better now and his hair was in perfect order. He was smirking and looking at Edward as if challenging him to something. His smirk faded away though when Harry collapsed into Edward's arms a second later and mumbled something into his shoulder.

"What was that Harry?"

"Sorry about your clothes. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Harry but we should get back to school before lunch is finished."

Harry nodded and wrapped himself more securely in Edward's arms.

"Are you ready Edward?"

"Go ahead."

The last thing Edward saw before they were whisked away was Draco's face contorted in rage. He sent him a wicked smirk and gave him the finger. They appeared back at home in their room. Harry untangled himself at once at took a hold of Edward's hand. He dragged them both over to the closet. Harry removed what was left of his clothes and began examining him throughly for wounds. Edward held in a chuckle it was nice to have Harry concerned over him but he was a little put off that Harry thought him so weak. A soft towel appeared in Harry's hand and he began to wipe black scorch marks of his skin.

"You're sure you aren't hurt? I'm surprised Draco warned you at all."

"What was happening back there?"

Harry didn't answer instead he stood up and started picking something for me to wear. He sat Edward down and began dressing him It wasn't something he couldn't do for himself but he liked the feel of Harry's hands on his skin. Harry began fixing his hair running his fingers through it until it fell the way he liked it. Edward grabbed Harry by the waist the slits in his skin had disappeared and he looked fine except for his clothes which were torn in many places.

"What was that Harry?"

Harry sighed and straddled his waist.

"That was a fit. Draco is a complete arse! I can't believe he was following me all that time. When I get my hands on him...ahhh!"

Edward chuckled and ran his hands along Harry's sides to calm him down.

"He's in love with you."

Harry went stiff and then shot some spell out of his hands that burned the remains of Edward's previous outfit.

"That is just... Stupid! He's so stubborn Edward. More then you."

Edward must of looked disbelieving because Harry shot up and began to pace.

"He is! If he's gotten it into his head that he loves me...damn it! You can't hurt him Edward no matter what he does you have to promise me."

Edward nodded but Harry just smirked and pulled down a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"You forget how well we know each other dear. Promise me Edward, on your honor."

Edward smiled and Harry smirked looking expectant.

"Fine I promise on my honor that I will not hurt Draco Malfoy, but if he hurts you I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"Fair enough."

Edward smirked himself and Harry dressed quickly and fixed his hair.

"How is it possible that I never heard anything from his mind?"

"You wouldn't have, Draco would have kept Mike's thoughts open but blocked his own. He went through a lot of trouble to do this. He probably cast compulsive spells on his own mind."

Edward was sure he wasn't following but he decided to puzzle the rest out himself since Harry seemed a bit worn out.

"We should head back to school, lunch is nearly over."

Harry nodded and Edward grabbed him and jumped out the window not wanting to apparate anymore for the rest of his life if he could help it. They made it in time for bio and didn't see Newton for the rest of the day fake or real. Harry requested Mc donald's afters school and Edward went through the drive through. Harry ordered a lot more food then normal but Edward didn't comment.

"Can you drop me off at Mike's house?"

Edward growled but drove into town like Harry requested, still Harry seemed angry and when the car came to a stop Harry got out and slammed out the door.

'_I am not your property, go home and don't let me see you lingering you around the house!'_

Edward ground his teeth together as Harry's mind went silent. He went around the corner and contemplated not being seen.

*** Harry's POV ***

Harry knocked on the door and smiled politely at Mrs. Newton feeling uneasy. Her son was most likely somewhere in the house unaware of what was happening. She seemed to know who he was even though he had never been there before, she called Mike and Draco came bounding down the stairs back in disguise. Harry held up the bag of Mc Donald's and Draco gulped recognizing the smile as one of rage.

"We still have that project remember. I brought dinner."

Draco nodded and lead Harry up the stairs. As soon as the door closed Harry pinned Draco to the wall.

"What have you done with Mike?"

**Authors Note: **Sorry that this chapter is so long!

**Next Chapter: **...


	7. Git

Git

Harry watched Draco squirm for a while before releasing the spell that was holding him to the wall. In essence the spell was not a spell at all it was simply Harry's will bending his magic. It was a useful trick and one more reason why he was feared by the people he had saved. Merlin, Voldermort, and now Harry were the only wizards who could use magic in such a way. Harry threw a bag of Mc Donald's at Draco who caught it deftly and smirked a Malfoy smirk. It was a bit unsettling to see Draco's expressions in a face that did not belong to him.

"Can you drop the glamour please?"

Draco dropped the glamour and shrunk the clothes. While he and Mike were the same height Draco was a bit thinner, and his hair was several shades lighter. Harry watched as Draco dug into his big mac. It was a bit of a joke between them that Draco had become obsessed with the muggle fast food product. There was nothing similar in the wizarding world, though there were many things that were just as unhealthy.

"Where is the real Mike, Draco?"

Draco waved a hand lazily at the closet. Harry got up giving Draco a side long glance. Surely he had not kept the boy in his own closet. Harry slipped the door open and sure enough there was the real Mike looking like he was peacefully asleep. There was a ward on the door to confuse anyone who got too close into remembering something they had to do. However Harry was immune to such simple compulsion spells. After a few minutes Harry determined that while Mike's life could be a little messed up after this he would live and he would be fine.

"How long has he been like this Draco?"

There was silence until Harry turned around and Draco gulped looking nervous.

"A while."

"How long is a while Draco?"

To Harry's surprise Draco flushed in embarrassment. Harry hid a sigh, when Draco got embarrassed he got angry, and when he got angry he was a complete git.

"This is all your fault anyway! Why did you have to pick a town with vampires. America is very, very large and you and your dogfather pick this place. Its terrible, it rains all the time, the population is smaller then the population at Hogwarts. Everyone has their head stuck up their neighbors ass! And did I mention the vampires! What the hell were you thinking Harry? And you! Are you one of them now! Did you let your little vampire poof drink your blood?"

Harry felt his face tightening in rage, but with great effort he managed to school his expression into one of calm detachment. He had already had a very tiring day, his 'fit' had cost him a lot of energy. Still he could see the blatant worry in Draco's silver eyes and he couldn't help but soften a little. Draco was still here even though he thought him a vampire. There was not a creature alive that Draco detested more.

"I'm not a vampire Draco. Not yet."

Draco paled and sat back down, Harry did so as well, he went to open his bag and munched unenthusiastically on his fries. He did not feel like elaborating and it seemed for once that Draco did not feel like pushing him for details. Harry however did feel like pushing Draco.

"Draco, you didn't answer my question. Why are you really here?"

Draco went back to eating stuffing his face just a bit more quickly then usual. In private Draco seemed to lose much of his pureblood manners. He slurped and smacked his lips. It was at first endearing but after knowing him for so long it had become annoying. He took more time by making a big show of throwing out his trash and then finally he took his seat and faced Harry.

"When you left at first I just missed you, but you know me well Harry and you left me all that money. For a while it distracted me just like you knew it would. However once I was bored with that I was back to missing you. I came here on the stupid plane like you requested, which by the way was absolutely horrible. Anyway when I got here I just wanted to knock on your door and surprise you but I felt a bit strange about it, like I might be disturbing you. To me it seemed you were trying to forget your former life, along with all of your former attachments, and it occurred to me that might include me as well. I decided to wait until the next day and very subtly get a feel for what it was you were doing here. You went to school, a decision I will not attempt to understand, and so far even with this towns rabid curiosity about anyone new you had made no friends. So I firmly believed you wanted no attachments. I was prepared to leave and let you come back home in your own time. However I had not counted on the vampires and I knew you would need my help so I stayed, and because you are stubborn I disguised myself."

Harry's first thought was that was a crock of bull. Draco may have very well been concerned but he was laying it on a little to thick in Harry's opinion. Draco was looking at him as if he had made a very great point and he Harry was failing to understand it. The fact remained though that Draco had done very little to explain the six month delay in revealing himself. Harry felt he should be angry but instead he found himself becoming distracted. For all intents and purposes Draco was the first truly alive person he had really had time to look at since his half botched transformation. Harry was alive but he was a dead man walking and he knew it.

His new vampiric eyes allowed him to see Draco in a whole new light and he was nearly struck down by all the beauty he had not noticed before. He wasn't sure if every person he truly looked at would look like this from now on. Or if the subtle light surrounding Draco belonged to him alone. His new sight allowed him to see a multitude of details that until this very moment had gone ignored. Draco's hair which he assumed to be platinum blonde was indeed almost silver in the most alluring way possible. His eyes were not only grey but flecked with tiny splashes of blue and green, and directly around his pupils were the tiniest pen strokes of hazel. Harry's distraction was so complete that he had moved before he himself knew he had done it.

"Harry what are doing?"

Harry blinked effectively breaking the spell. He realized too late that he had been crawling along the floor. He sat up quickly and Draco blushed lightly when Harry scooted back a bit.

"None of that explains why you followed me for over half a year. This time just give me the real reason."

"It was interesting to spy on you, and I got carried away. Now tell me what happened to you on your 'free' trip."

Harry considered stalling or perhaps trying to feed Draco a line of bull like he himself had done earlier but he couldn't avoid the truth forever.

"Edward is my soul mate, there was an incident and I was bitten. I stopped the venom from doing a complete change and it is now being contained by my magical core. I don't believe it will hold forever."

"WHAT?"

Draco had sprung to his feet, he was gesturing wildly with his mouth open and closing. It wasn't often that he saw Draco lose his composure and that was enough for him to break into laughter. It felt so good to laugh that he couldn't stop, at least until a stapler collided painfully with the side of his head. He sobered up immediately and looked at Draco who had gone white in the face and was fixing him with the patented Malfoy glare.

"What do you find funny about this Harry? You're going to die!"

Harry swallowed his first response, and decided to not get in to the topic right now. Death was inevitable for everyone, but he hand't come tonight to start that kind of conversation, he had come to make sure Mike was alright.

"Draco fix Mike, by the end of the week."

With one last look at Draco Harry aparated. Now was just not going to be the time to discuss what had happened to him, or the look he could see in Draco's eyes. He had never seen it before and he wondered at his own stupidity that he had missed it. It was obvious now that Draco was in love with him. Harry aparated right into Edward's room only to find it empty. It may sound strange but so far Harry had only frequented this room, the bathroom and the kitchen. He hovered for a moment feeling unsure about being in the house without Edward but then he went out the door and to the top of stairs.

At once a haunting melody struck his ears. He had a very good idea of who was behind such a tragic sound. He found Edward on the lower level of the house seated in front of a baby grand. His long fingers were coaxing long languid notes from the instrument. He surely knew Harry had stopped in the doorway but he played on. The music wound slowly into a crescendo and then slowing down until the last note rang true making Harry feel a brief moment of panic that he could not understand. Edward heaved a great sigh and turned slightly towards Harry.

"So how did it go with Draco?"

"It went fine, that was beautiful Edward, did you write it?"

Edward nodded and crossed the room quickly drawing Harry into his arms. He kissed him gently and after a moment Harry felt them moving. Edward settled him into bed with his usual fussy manner, making sure Harry was surrounded with enough pillows to smother a small child. Edward kissed his forehead in that way that made him melt. It made him feel like he was the most precious thing in the world.

"You are Harry, you are the most precious thing in the world, you are my entire world."

He lied down beside Harry who began to play with his hair.

"Is the real Mike alright?"

"It will take Draco some time to manufacture enough memories to cover the gap of six months, but his body his fine, he may seem a bit spaced out at first, and Draco's done some damage to his social life that he will need to repair as much as possible. I gave him a week, I'm not sure what he'll do after that."

Edward began to hum a soft tune and in no time Harry drifted off into a peaceful sleep. His dreams were the nonsense dreams of the content. Without meaning, without warnings, just colors and movement, and of course his golden eyed angel was always smiling gently from afar. Harry opened his eyes slowly feeling for the first time quite rested. It dawned on him that it was because he was with Edward. In reality his problems were only mounting and none of them had an immediate solution, in fact most of them had no solution.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?"

Harry nodded still surprised that he had in fact slept well. Edward kissed him and disappeared in his normal faster then light fashion. Harry could only assume that he had gone to make breakfast which he supposed Edward must like doing since he never passed up an opportunity to do it. Harry took the time alone to shower and change. He was momentarily stopped cold upon entering the closet. All of his clothes had been removed from the two small boxes Remus had sent. He knew of course that the boxes were spelled to hold much more then they appeared to, still seeing all of his things arranged was startling. He felt tears building but he fought them back, he was sick of crying.

"There you are, whats wrong?"

He was crying anyway, Remus had left him like everyone else and even though he could understand the circumstances he still felt like crying about it like a child. Edward wrapped him in his arms and he took the comfort greedily.

"I hate him."

His voice sounded pitiful to his own ears.

"You don't hate him love, you both just need time, he will come around, you'll see."

Harry snorted and Edward brought him back into the bedroom and presented him with a breakfast tray.

"You should eat, I made you breakfast."

Harry set about eating not protesting to being placed in Edward's lap. The vampire was happy to have him and for once Harry didn't begrudge him that happiness. He was happy to, but he had his moments when he got to thinking about his situation and he would feel like screaming until his throat bleed or he died. Of course right after he would feel guilty. Harry shivered involuntarily when he thought of Edward once again prone and unresponsive on the floor. Edward pulled away at once and placed Harry on the bed.

"Sorry I'm making you cold."

"No it wasn't you, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Harry was thinking about a great deal of things but right now he wanted to sit in silence and not discuss them. It wasn't as if they even had time to get into an in depth conversation, school was about to start anyway.

They needed to get going, Edward scooped Harry up as if he was reading this thoughts, which Harry began to suspect was actually the case. Harry squirmed about in protest until Edward took the hint and put him down. Harry climbed into his car still brooding but feeling as if things would be alright nonetheless. The ride to school was silent but not full of tension. Edward too seemed to be brooding about something or other. He was looking straight ahead as Harry drove unblinking. The both of them remained on the outskirts of school life waiting for the bell to ring.

There was no telling if the Mike that walked in to class a few minutes to the bell was the real one. 'Mike' waved to Harry and Edward in turn and took a seat at the front of the classroom which was decidedly quite far from where Harry and Edward were sitting. Harry could cast a spell to reveal Draco's glamour if it was truly him but then the whole glass would see Draco and he was not up to a mass obliviation. Then to his surprise not one second to the bell Draco walked into the class. What was even more surprising was that a punk Draco had walked into the class.

Over all the rock goth look was not a bad one. From time to time Harry himself indulged in a little goth clothing. Draco however was the embodiment of prissy. He wouldn't be caught dead in the get up he was currently wearing and Harry was left gaping at him in bewildered astonishment. Draco met his eyes briefly and handed a slip of paper to the teacher. Once he had that signed he went straight for Harry. He kneeled down and placed a big fat sloppy kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Hiya Harry."

The class had collectively turned around to gawk. Draco smirked at the lot of them and took a seat directly beside Harry's. Edward who had been moodily silent and broody since this morning did not do much else but become a slab of marble in his seat. Harry however did not have the time to attempt and sooth Edwards nerves. Having completely missed the teachers instructions he stared in silent horror as the real Mike came up to them with a big smile plastered on his face. What was worse was that that big smile was directed towards Edward.

"Hey buddy we have computer lab today, Harry why don't you bring your new friend?"

Draco was by now smirking in full blown glory at the horrified look on Harry's face. Mike had grabbed Edward's arm and was attempting to pull him from his seat. Edward of course had no choice but to get up. Once he was standing Mike started babbling and Harry was quickly putting together what had happened.

"Malfoy how exactly did you fix Mike?"

Draco tossed his head to the side to move his ridiculous looking emo sweep bang and smirked again.

"Well, it wasn't anything you wouldn't do Harry. If I remember correctly you tried it once on me. Does the Cullens are normal ring a bell?"

Harry was thankful that at the very least Draco had kept his voice down. Still students here were curious and he very carefully applied a muffling charm to their voices. Mike and Edward had paused at the door to wait for them. Edward was looking increasingly concerned; Mike was very loudly describing football with many hand gestures and frequent overenthusiastic slaps on the shoulder. Harry winced silently wondering if Mike could not feel the hard marble surface he was striking with such vigor. He looked away when Mike finally finished with a 'so you're in right?'

"Draco you know I didn't intend this!"

Harry looked back to see Edward nodding dumbly at Mike and looking around the room in vain for help.

"What exactly does Mike think Draco?"

"Harry he thinks I'm his best friend!"

Harry looked at the expression of utter panic on Edward's face and burst out laughing. Draco was being a bit vindictive yes but the thought of Mike following Edward around slapping him on the arm and calling him 'dude' was just too funny.

"You're an idiot Draco."

Draco gaped wondering perhaps where his master evil plan had gone wrong and the four of them headed to the computer lab in relative, Mike had not stopped talking about football, silence. Not one to give up easily Draco launched another attack. This time he decided for a more direct plan of action. To put it simply Draco turned into a klutz and not just any klutz. He would fall on Harry at any given opportunity. He would trip and bump into Harry causing him to accidentally graze Harry's ass or tug Harry's hair. Edward wasn't taking any of it very well, but he couldn't do much with Mike as his ever-present always speaking shadow.

Draco had changed a lot from the time they had first met in Diagon Alley. Still even with all of his redeemable qualities Draco was still very much an insufferable git. He had finally sat down and opened up Google. He had yet to actually type a thing. Mike was talking a blue streak about football to Edward, who seemed to be going brain dead if the glazed look in his eye was anything to go by. Which meant that Harry was the only one left who could actually do the research. He sat down opened Google with every intent of actually searching for something when a sick squelch and splash sound made everyone in the room stop.

Harry turned around ready to see a dead half squished Mike on the computer lab floor. Instead he saw Edward hunched over a pile of what looked like just slightly slushy vomit. He coughed and a bit more came out causing Mike to jump away slightly with a look of concern.

"Hey buddy you alright? You need to see the nurse?"

Harry felt his left eye twitch in irritation Mike was now petting Edward on the back looking scared. Draco was once again smirking. Edward sent Harry a quick pleading look and he stood up crossing the room and grabbing Edward's hand.

"It's alright Mike I'll take him."

Mike nodded and Edward got up still looking a bit like he could hurl. Once they were both out of the classroom and down the hall Edward straightened up. He lead them quickly outside and to the picnic tables.

"When did you eat?"

Harry was a bit concerned since Edward actually did seem to be experiencing some real discomfort. There was a light drizzle outside but it actually felt quite nice.

"This morning, you really seem to like eggs I wanted to try it."

"Oh, was it good?"

Edward shook his head and clutched his stomach again.

"It wasn't blood, but it was interesting to taste it."

Harry nodded not sure he understood it. Why even try it if it would only make you sick?

"Do you still feel sick?"

"No but I needed to get out of there. What the hell is wrong with Mike?"

Harry bit his lip and began to worry the end of his shirt. Draco had for all intents and purposes done what he had asked. He head awoken Mike and taken 'care' of the six month gap of memories. There were only two major problems with what Draco had done. Problem number one Mike's life was in immediate danger if he kept on treating Edward like a human. Number two Mike had not shown any interest in being Edward's friend before. He supposed things could change that quickly in a school setting. He remembered how quickly he had gone from being adored to reviled in his second year. Still Mike attaching himself to Edward and by extension the Cullens did not exactly fit.

It was true that while Draco had been disguised as Mike he had attached himself to Harry. It was also obvious that Harry had attached himself to Edward. Perhaps Mike sticking close would be better off. If he went back to his old group of friends now they would question him. Mike of course would only have a very vague recollection of events which would in turn be inaccurate.

"Draco has done some rewiring in Mike's brain. I'm not really sure how to explain it. Mike was out for a long time, so to fill the gap Draco manufactured memories for him. It would seem that Mike now believes you two have become best friends. Its Draco's idea of a little joke but theres no undoing it now. You'll just have to deal with him as best you can. He should mellow out in about a week."

Edward looked at Harry sharply and Harry shrank back in surprise at the intense look.

"Can you do that as well, can you make false things into reality?"

Harry thought back to the cafe and the way Edward had freaked out about the cloaking spell. He suspected this was something of the same thing. Truth be told he had not taken the time to review Edward's memories, it was mostly guilt keeping him from doing so. He knew some things yes, but not as much as Edward feared he did. This aversion to illusions and spells was a normal reaction however, Harry suspected that something very direct had happened to Edward as result of one.

"Illusions are child's play to our kind Edward. You must possess a strong mind to escape trickery but that has always been true."

Edward seemed to relax at that. In truth Harry had not admitted one way or the other if he could do what Draco had done. It was obvious that he could do it and possibly worse. He knew Edward knew that and so for his own peace of mind he added.

"Of course I would never deliberately harm anyone."

Edward sighed and stood up offering Harry his hand. It wasn't as if they could remain out here all day avoiding Mike. Still they took there time with going back and by the time they made it back to the computer lab they were being dismissed. Mike was over to Edward's side in a flash.

"Hey buddy do you feel any better?"

He was grinning wildly and Edward smiled back and nodded, now in full swing of his I'm the perfect student facade. Harry smirked and turned to look around for Draco. He found him in the clutches of Jessica. That girl liked fresh meat and since Harry had proven to be boring and rude she was putting forth her best effort to woo Draco. Currently she was standing in the most ridiculous fashion to make her chest look bigger. Unfortunately for Jessica she failed to notice the deepening sneer for what it was. Harry intervened not wanting Draco to make a scene on his first day of school.

"Come Draco why don't I help you find our next class. Its in building three."

Harry steered them both out the door and Jessica flounced off most likely waiting for her next chance. Harry hid a sneer of his own. Next time Jessica wouldn't be so lucky. That one was a complete air head. Draco wrenched his arm free and fixed Harry with a bright grin.

"So how did vampy manage to hurl? I wasn't under the impression they ate much that they couldn't drink."

Harry decided to go for the good old ignore him and he'll drop it routine. It worked quite well when one wasn't dealing with Draco.

"What the bloody hell do you see in him Harry! He stalked you, he attacked you. Is that what it takes?"

Harry smiled brightly. Yes that was all it took. Edward completed him and he was only now beginning to realize that. They were possibly the most messed up couple in the world. It worked though, Harry was a wizard with enough power to destroy the world. Edward was an undead demon with enough blood lust to kill thousands. Still when they came together despite the respective dangers they felt safe, they felt whole and they felt complete.

"What the hell are you smiling about Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Mike and Edward who he could hear approaching. Mike was now prattling on about some double feature kill them all flick.

"Are you two in, I'll pitch for popcorn!"

Draco snickered when Edward nodded with a blank look on his face. They all headed to english class. Mike asked him if he wanted to attend the movie and nodded his head in agreement, Mike grinned stupidly. Draco had been a little overzealous with something. Draco had rushed things if he had Mike up and running in one night. The boy was acting like he had been hit with a cheering charm. The day went by very quickly, for Harry at least. Lunch came in no time. Of course there were then hit with a new problem. Mike had purchased Pizza and he had every intention for Edward to eat it. Under Mikes watchful eyes Edward took a very small bite and made a face.

Gym seemed to be the test of Edward's patience. Draco had placed a spell on the dodge ball so it acted something like a bludger. Whenever one of the students hit the ball it would veer off in Edwards direction. By the end of class no one was out and Edward's eyes had taken on a slightly red sheen. Edward walked very quickly to Harry's car and threw himself into the drivers seat. Mike was busy talking to Draco who was doing very good with looking interested.

"So Harry you still coming to the movie tonight?"

Harry nodded and Mike smiled also inviting Draco who invited himself to come along with Harry. Harry glowered at Draco who just smirked and got into his own very nice car. He pulled out of the parking lot with the sound of screeching rubber. Harry got into the car and let out a long sigh. Edward drove quickly without speaking and when they pulled up to the Cullen's home he bolted out of the car. Harry came into the kitchen in time to see Edward coughing up his lunch.

"Would you mind if I killed Draco, Harry?"

"Only if I don't get a shot at him first."

Edward smiled and took a seat. Hopefully he realized Harry was joking. Killing Draco was out of the question. If Draco were to die now Harry would miss him too much.

"Draco hans't just charmed Mike into liking me Harry. I don't think we should go that movie."

"I know Mike is a little overzealous. If we don't go it could disrupt Draco's spell."

"Which one?"

Harry blinked not sure he was understanding Edward's tone. It was a bit taxing yes, but all and all it could have been much worse.

"How many spells do you think Draco used Edward?"

Edward looked away from Harry like he didn't want to reveal whatever he thought it was Draco had done to Mike.

"Just tell me."

"Harry, is it possible for a wizard to make a person smell inciting to a vampire?"

For just a moment Harry saw red. Draco was being more careless then he realized. Mike's life was worth more then bait in whatever petty game Draco was playing. More over he was hurt. He had full out confessed to Draco that Edward was his soulmate. Any wizard knew that to kill a soulmate was the kill the other half. Draco had gone too far with this. Three people could have died today.

"It wasn't a spell, it was a potion."

Edward nodded and began taking things out to make dinner, well to make dinner for Harry.

"It's not just a simple prank Edward. The potion makes the drinker smell near irresistible to a vampire. In most cases the potion can save the host but the vampire is poisoned, there body slowly rots away until there is nothing left."

Edward looked at Harry still holding up a portion of raw steak. His phone rang and startled both of them. Edward took out his phone and looked at the screen oddly, before answering.

"Hello?"

"Yes we'll be right there Mike, bye"

Edward hung up the phone having since put down the steak. He went back into the fridge looking for some other ingredients when his phone rang again.

"Hello?"

A moment later Edward was handing the phone to Harry looking murderous.

"Draco?"

"Hiya Harry! Would you like my address or should I meet you at the theatre?"

"How did you get this number?"

The phone went dead and Harry held it up realizing why Edward had stared at the screen earlier. What had once been a telephone screen now resembled a lava lap. When Harry shut the phone off it gave off tiny fire works. Magic and technology just didn't mix. While Harry had been busy glaring at the phone Edward had started on dinner. It smelled fine as usual and Harry took a seat near the marble island and began to fiddle with a fresh rose.

"What are you going to do about Draco?"

The rose unfortunately was not meant to handle magic either. Harry's irritation spiked at the mention of Draco and the rose burst into brilliant color showering them with confetti.

"I told you Draco is stubborn. I suppose I have to confront him about this. Hopefully he will believe my explanation this time."

"What's your explanation?"

"The truth."

Edward went back to the stir fry. He stirred and tossed expertly and in moments a steaming plate was placed in front of Harry. He picked at the food for a moment and then took a forkful under Edward's watchful eye. When Edward was satisfied that he was indeed eating he looked away and began cleaning up.

"When you're finished we should head out. Mike wants us to meet him at the arcade before the movie starts."

One could almost believe that Harry and Edward were leading some blissfully happy domestic life. Esme came in, Harry had no recollection of seeing her before. Still he knew she was Esme. She looked at Harry briefly, but the moment seemed to stretch on. Esme was not a soft or gentle person despite her appearance. Her look clearly stated that she viewed Harry as a threat and she would not rest until the matter had been resolved one way or the other. It might seem comical to be threatened by a small lady holding a basket of freshly cut flowers and wearing and overlarge sun hat. Still the threat was clear and Harry looked away at the challenge.

"How was school dears?"

Edward smiled tightly at his mother, it would seem the challenge had not gone unnoticed by him either. She set her basket of flowers on the counter and began arranging the vase, removing some older flowers for freshers ones.

"It was fine mother, how was your day?"

"Oh you know just tending my garden."

Edward nodded and took Harry's plate even though he was only half way through. He washed it and nudged Harry out of is chair.

"Well that's very nice mother, Harry and I will be out for the evening."

She twittered a soft little laugh and cut some stems off at a perfect angle.

"Alright dear, do keep safe, and have fun."

Harry hurried out to the garage wanting to be away from Esme. There curiosity about him was obvious but it would now seem that curiosity had peaked into something that demanded answers. There days of blissfully ignoring the rest of the family were soon coming to a close. Harry drove thinking the whole time about Esme and her flowers. What kind of vampire was she? Was there a time when she had harkened to her nature? Had she been vicious? Harry thought she had been, or perhaps he was simply misreading a mother's protectiveness over their cub. Draco's engine cut through his thoughts loudly. Draco raced into a parking spot and got out of his car. He had mercifully changed into something more his style. A plain button up shirt and slightly fitted jeans. Harry got out of the car in time to hear Mike whistle in appreciation.

"So all you brits got so much dough?"

"Well Mikey not all of us. You see Harry here took most of it and he was nice enough to give me some."

Draco winked and Mike patted him on the back. Harry glared at Draco chumming it up with Mike as if he had not deliberately put his life in danger.

"Happy to see me Harry?"

Harry had told Edward not to leave the car and he cast a slight confoundus on Mike trying not be to rough. The poor boy would have addled brains if they weren't careful. For good measure he muffled their voices the parking lot was not empty after all.

"I know how you feel about vampires Draco. Though I never thought you would stoop so low as to kill Mike and me just to get to Edward."

At once the playful look was replaced by a cold mask of indifference.

"Just a little fun."

"You could get Mike killed Draco, what part of that is fun to you?"

"The part where Edward dies."

Harry glared and Draco pulled out his wand, disguised of course with a glamour. Only the maker of the potion could negate the effects, unless of course the vampire had already consumed it, then it was too late.

"Perhaps if you had seen it up close Harry? Mmm, perhaps if you had seen your lover boy suck someone dry. Ron, Hermione perhaps, Ginny. Maybe then you would open your eyes."

"That's no reason to risk Mike's life! Or mine."

Draco clamped his mouth shut but he still wasn't done arguing with Harry. His own mother had been killed by a vampire. They had plagued the order and killed a lot of their members, until the first person had been given the potion. The vampire had taken days to die, literally kept alive until the last brain cell gave out. It was a horrific way to die even for such a creature. Draco knew many ways to kill a vampire, the potion being the most gruesome.

"If you kill Edward Draco, you kill me."

Draco's face fell and Harry realized the point had finally hit home. Perhaps Draco had been trying his hardest to deny it, but the truth was there. Harry was indeed Edward's soul mate.

"I didn't want to believe that."

Harry backed up allowing Draco some privacy. He had never seen Draco so close to tears.

"If you want to leave now Draco, I'll understand, but I can't let you destroy Edward."

"I would never leave you Harry."

Harry sighed but didn't bother correcting him. He had never been faced with a love sick Draco before. Perhaps he had just never truly paid attention to him. Edward came over with Mike close behind. Draco was very white in the face, and Harry was sure he looked no better.

"Are you alright Harry?"

Harry nodded and Edward kissed his forehead. Mike hissed in surprised but then laughed and patted Edward on the shoulder.

"Sweet dude, Harry's cute!"

Cute! Harry wrenched free of Edward and began stomping towards the theatre. He had enough crap for one day and being called cute was the limit. Draco sulked about and Harry watched Mike and Edward play some racing game in the arcade. There wasn't much left to be said between them. A while later the movie began and Harry was subjected to three hours of terrible films. The blood looked like paint and the acting was terrible. Everyone parted ways Draco faking a huge yawn and hopping into his car. Harry could only assume that he had fallen asleep on the way home. He woke up later that night to find Edward reading a book by moonlight.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, what you reading?"

He handed Harry the book and Harry felt the parchment paper with a bit of dread. He knew this book even without his vampire sight. Most Potent Potions. Surprisingly the book was open to a love potion.

"Why are you reading this?"

"There are four hundred and twenty seven love potions, two hundred and thirty seven that control the mind, forty two that bind the soul, and seven that mimic death."

Harry nodded having no idea if the numbers were correct.

"Yes nearly all potions like that are illegal Edward."

"Draco is very clever, he had many strange thoughts as Newton, but I dismissed them, or perhaps he forced me to."

Harry stretched and sat up fully allowing the heavy book to fall into his lap.

"He didn't. Draco is clever and if he wanted to kill you he could, but so could I, and vice a versa. The threat of death is true all the time at anytime, but not from Draco, he understands now and he won't try anything again."

Edward moved closer and soon they were both distracted fully and completely. Harry was lulled back to sleep afterwards by Edwards gentle humming and the feel of his fingers in his hair. Harry woke up hours later to something that sounded like an argument. He stayed still listening carefully estimating that the fighting pair was on the lower level of the house.

"I'm not letting Jasper near Harry."

"He is your brother."

"No he's not."

Harry got out of bed and headed downstairs. One look at the assembled vampires and he nearly bolted. Esme had fixed him with her calm stare and the rest of them save Carlisle and Edward were seated around the room. Inexplicably Alice winked and waved at him for her seat.

"Harry my family and I would like a chance to discuss, this, situation with you and Edward. We are all very curious and if you forgive us a little weary. Jasper would also like to formally offer his apologies. If you could sit with us, Esme has made you some tea."

"Harry I forbid you to-"

"You forbid me? Who do you think you are? My keeper?"

"Now settle down you two. Why doesn't everyone head to school, and when you get back we'll have our discussion. Perhaps you will be calmer then."

Harry made his way upstairs and pointedly ignored Edward's attempts to get his attention. He got dressed, brushed his hair, changed his mind about his shirt and picked out a new one. All the while Edward called to him, waved his hand about in his face until finally he was grabbed from behind and a piece of paper was shoved in his face.

"A doctors note?"

"Why don't we do something else today, maybe give Draco sometime to cool off?"

Harry considered it for a moment. School was simply a distraction and currently not the type either one of them were looking for. He nodded and pulled out of Edward's arms.

"What do you want to do Harry?"

"Can we go to your place in the woods."

Edward nodded and disappeared, Harry made his way downstairs and decided to wait outside. It wasn't sunny but it wasn't raining, and the air was fresh and crisp. He went out back and looked at the long stretch of cut grass. Along one side was a large garden bursting with colorful blossoms. He turned again to face the house and stopped his breath caught in his throat. The porch he had seen in his dreams was right there, only this time it was attached to a house and only this time Edward came out from the blackness calmly holding a picnic basket.

"Harry, whats wrong?"

Harry was sure the wolf would not appear, still he was thinking how he would be able to subdue Edward without hurting him. Those type of spells were not designed for safety, they were designed to destroy. Harry stared into the trees that were lining one side of the Cullens yard for a several moments and when nothing happened he calmed down and refocused on Edward.

"Why do you have picnic basket?"

"For you, are you ok?"

Harry nodded and walked over to Edward who easily lifted him onto his back. He took off and Harry laughed in delight letting the whipping wind clear his mind. They simply sat around for a while enjoying the calmness of the woods. At some point Edward decided he wanted to test Harry's agility. He challenged him to a tree climbing contest which Harry promptly lost. He was still good but he was no match for Edward's speed. Shortly after that Harry tried to entice Edward to participate in a much more pleasurable sport, tree climbing was quickly forgotten.

**Authors Note: **As always I do not own Potter or Twilight. This chapter took a little while to edit, if any of you could see the original you'd most likely keel over from laughing. Thanks for all the reviews! Also a special thank you to dhh who is never afraid to offer there complete and very thorough opinion! You were also reviewer number 300! Way cool! Read and Review!

**Next Chapter: **The Cullens and Harry have a talk, Jasper begins acting oddly and Edward cannot take a threat.


	8. Explanations and More Questions

Explanations and More Questions

Harry looked at the time again. It was getting late and he knew they should head back soon. Carlisle and the others would be waiting for them. Edward however was doing his very best to distract him. Harry would have to admit that Edward was doing a very good job but this was important. He could not spend centuries walking around on egg shells because of the other Cullens.

"You're quite the skilled kisser Edward, but we still have to get going."

Edward groaned but still moved to get off of Harry. He scooped him up and took off back down the mountain. They made there way to the living room once they were back at the house and Harry looked around. There was no way for him to tell how long any one of the Cullens had been sitting there. Each one of them seemed to be tense in their own way. Harry wasn't faring much better, his hands were shaking in his lap so he balled them into fists. The living room itself was very modern. The couches were white and overstuffed. There were several low steel and glass tables placed through out the room. There were six large vases full of fresh flowers which added a nice frgaence, and a large flat screen t.v over the fireplace. Generally the room looked almost boringly normal, like the rest of the house.

It was strange that none of the Cullens seemed to feel the need to blink, or to even pretend to be breathing. Although vampires looked absolutely nothing like humans the Cullens were quite good at their little act. Harry had never seen any of them drop it. Even Carlisle who was the most human of them all had ceased with the human act. Edward pulled Harry close to his side, for his own comfort or for Harry's, he was not sure but still it was nice. No one seemed to be ready to speak and Harry shifted around feeling uncomfortable with the silence. It wasn't until Edward growled threateningly that he realized the whole lot of them were probably badgering Edward in his mind. Emmett smiled at Harry suddenly and the complete stillness of the others seemed to be broken.

"So Harry can you pull a rabbit out of my hat?"

Harry blinked at the baseball cap Emmett was holding out to him. Harry gulped and took it with more then a little fear. Emmett was the most frightening one of the bunch. He was simply to large, add the speed and fatal precision of a vampire and he was down right terrifying. Suddenly Emmett released a loud booming laugh and Harry nearly choked trying to join him in whatever joke he thought he was telling.

"Harry, all of us would like to get to know you. You seem like such a sweet little boy, but you must know that we are nervous. You have some unusual abilities even for your kind. If you tell me you are not a threat then I will believe you."

Harry blinked feeling almost as if he were under a compulsion charm. Esme's sweet voice seemed to sink into his brain and settle there. It grew louder with every second that passed by. The compulsion to answer grew until Harry almost felt like there was a ticking in his brain. Out of sheer force of habit he attempted to fight the compulsion as he had always been trained. The order had settled in however and would not be disobeyed. It would seem that this was Esme's power. She was indeed the most dangerous of all of them and not because she was a protective mother.

"No, I would not hurt you, any of you."

Esme smiled and Harry felt a lock slide into place. Somehow Esme had bound him to never harm the family. He looked to Edward who did not seem angry or dismayed. It was all together possible that he did not know Esme was capable of this. Perhaps none of them knew. Emmett grinned seemingly completely happy with Harry's answer. Everyone else remained sitting with no notable change in their expression. Harry felt a bit rattled his defenses were of the highest grade and yet he could not fight the type of compulsion Esme had just used on him.

"Well, if you're all satisfied may we please be excused?"

"Don't be rude Edward."

Again Esme's voice held that same soft quality that had forced Harry to obey. Edward however still seemed to be hostile. He glared at Esme who stared calmly back at him. Alice shifted beside Jasper and Harry's eyes slid to the right. Jasper was looking at him intently and once Harry caught his eye he smiled gently.

"Harry may I speak with you for a moment, privately?"

"NO!"

Edward being his usual over the top self had quickly sprung to his feet and shoved Harry behind him. Growling erupted around the room and Harry had a sense he was suddenly surrounded by rabid dogs fighting over a scarp of meat. Of course between Edward and Jasper it was a little more then that. By biting Harry Jasper had threatened Edward's claim on him. Harry cast around his mind for a quick way to defuse the situation. Despite the expression of almost fear on Jasper's face he took another step forward as if he could not stop himself.

"I'm not challenging your claim on Harry Edward. I would just like to explain myself."

Edwards growl dropped to a deadly purr and Harry took a step back which seemed to be a fatal mistake. Edward took the tiny step back as a refusal and quickly launched himself at Harry. Things began to move quickly and Harry felt himself being thrown roughly and violently kissed. Harry gathered his magic and threw it against Edward rendering him immobile easily. Still Edward struggled and Harry had to keep on increasing the pressure until he could feel the strain on his magic. Then he faltered, he felt his heart splutter and then stop, after about thirty-seconds it started again and the venom shot at once through his entire body. Harry recalled all of his magic and the burning stopped.

Edward however was no longer thinking rationally the moment the magic dropped he blurred right out of sight. Harry bowed his head ready to be crushed under the unnatural might of his territorial mate. Harry muttered a near silent plea and Edward phased back into sight mere centimeters from Harry's face. Harry could not be sure what he looked like but Edward gathered him into his arms with a strange hissing sound.

"I'm sorry Harry, my god!"

Harry felt himself shaking he was sore all over from Edward's assault. His wrists were badly bruised, and his lips were swollen and bleeding from Edwards brutal kiss. Still thanks to the partial change and his own magic the wounds were already healing. There was still a lingering pain but it was fading fast. Harry did not claim to know much about vampires, or what mating rituals they may or may not have had, but he was smart enough to know something had just gone terribly wrong for Edward to attack him the way he did.

Edward growled at the sound of a twig snapping and Harry looked up to see that the rest of the Cullens had surrounded them. Each one of their faces showed their disbelief. To Harry's amazement Carlisle stepped forward and gently removed him from Edwards steel hold. Edward seemed to cave in when Harry was taken away from him. He simply fell forward unwilling or unable to hold himself up. Carlisle examined Harry carefully but Harry knew that all of his wounds were superficial. Still he felt almost as if he were outside of his body, everything had happened so fast.

"How could you attack him like that Edward? He can't even stand!"

Harry was sure that was Rosalie, though he had no idea why she sounded so angry. Edward was still prone on the floor looking unresponsive it caused Harry to panic and he began to struggle against Carlisle's gentle hold. He of course didn't realize that Carlisle was the only thing keeping him on his feet. Once Carlisle let go Harry promptly fell to his knees. After a few shaky attempts he managed his way over to Edward. The vampire already prone to being dramatic was literally pressing himself into the dirt. Harry reached for his hand and with great effort managed to lift it.

"Edward, get up."

"Are you alright Harry?"

Harry nodded pleased that Edward had at least turned to face him. Edward got to his feet and lifted Harry into his arms. Remorse was clearly visible on his face. In a flash they were back at the house and Edward placed Harry on the edge of the bed as carefully as if he were made of bed was soft and with a deep tired sigh Harry made his way under the covers and feel asleep. When he awoke it was dark out and he could tell at once that Edward was not in the room, however another vampire was, standing just outside of the light from the window.

"Hello Harry."

Jasper moved into the light like a phantom and Harry sat up feeling at once on edge. Why had Edward left him with this one? The moon light glinted off of the vampires skin making him look even more like a corpse.

"I've come to apologize for attacking you, it was difficult for me to resist blood that was being freely given."

"I understand you're forgiven."

Truth be told Harry just wanted Jasper to leave. It was a bit unsettling the way he sat so still and the way he never blinked or even seemed to draw breath. Somehow Edward always seemed much more lively then the rest of his family.

"Thank you Harry, but that is not really why I have come. I want to explain why I attacked you."

Harry waved a hand in a dismissive gesture.

"There's no need, you've already told me, it is my fault any how. I should have known better then to do that."

Jasper nodded as if he was agreeing which rattled Harry's nerves a bit.

"That is very true but there was more to it then just blood. I can resist blood much better then I used to and blaming it solely on being new to this is a bit dishonest. It was not only your blood, it was you. Since you came here I have had an urge to claim you and it was that desire more then anything that pushed me beyond my control."

A slight growl made Harry turn around and he caught sight of Edward leaning against the door frame. It was obvious now that Harry had not been left alone with Jasper. Edward had been there watching the entire time. Edward's face was blank and he to looked less alive then Harry had ever seen before.

"Aren't you mates with Alice?"

Jasper seemed to ponder this for a moment which caused Harry a near painful spike of confusion.

"Alice is my mate."

Harry shook his head denying everything he was hearing. He simply did not want anything else to happen. He had enough drama to last him ten life times. One overbearing vampire was enough to deal with. He didn't want to create some turf war. When was it that he had become a magnet for vampires?

"You are not my mate Harry. However there is still something drawing me to you. I feel mostly protective but I do not know why. I was hoping that perhaps you might know more."

Despite himself Harry groaned, he knew more then Jasper did and further then that he felt no connection himself. Earlier in the living room he had felt a slight pull, almost a compulsion to go to Jasper which had of course caused Edward to lose it. Still other then that moment Jasper was simply another one of the Cullens. Cold, beautiful but nothing that he desired. Harry cast around for something that might explain Jasper supposed feelings of protectiveness. That was a very particular feeling and Harry had no reason to doubt an empaths interpretation of their own feelings. The only thing that could explain it would be...

"You're my familiar."

Harry placed his hand over his mouth the moment the words left his lips. He hand't meant to say it, he had barely thought it. After hearing himself say it though he did not doubt that it was true. A vampire familiar was unheard of but like so many things with him the exception was always the rule. Back in his fifth year a charm had told him so. Of course no one knew what it had meant at the time. They had all been instructed to cast a charm to reveal there familiar. Ron's had been a ferret, Hermione's had been an owl, Draco's had been a dragon, all in all completely predictable.

Harry's of course had not been predictable, he cast the charm and the vague shape of a man took form. It shimmered and seemed to emit cold and then glowed a fantastic blood red before disappearing. Professor Flitwick had sent him to see Dumbledore and the same shape appeared when he had cast the charm. No one knew what to make of it. Harry of course just considered it his own bad luck and never thought of it again. Now here the vampire sat. Harry was sure if he cast the charm again he would see Jasper. Perhaps coming to this place had not been as random as he previously thought. What were the chances that his soul mate and his familiar were both here in this small town.

"Well, that explains the pull. I know some things about your kind and I think it is fair to say that this is unusual. Still it is nice to meet you Harry."

With a simple pat on the shoulder Jasper left stopping briefly to nod at Edward who was staring blankly ahead. There was of course a tension between them after what had happened. Harry was no longer bruised but it was still mentally scarring how overwhelming Edward had been.

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It's fine it's part of your nature."

Edward hissed a sound that was reminiscent of an angry snake or a cat. He was very wound up and a bit of the door suddenly gave way under his heavy grip.

"Harry, you can't make that excuse for me and I can't expect it. It is my nature, to hurt things, to kill them. I realize now that I should have let you be. I'm selfish Harry, rotten on the inside. I pursued you when I knew I should not have and look where that had landed you. I have destroyed your life. Harry, I promise I will not trouble you anymore."

With the aid of his magic Harry sprang from the bed and slapped Edward soundly across the face. There was a satisfying crack and even enough force to cause Edward's head to snap to one side. He turned around slowly to face Harry with wide eyes.

"You listen to me Edward Cullen, you are not leaving me! I fought you, I killed Voldermort, I killed hundreds of people, but you! You were too much I could not defeat you! You won and you are stuck with your prize! If you ever try to escape me now, I will hunt you down. Mark my words Cullen, your family is right to be frightened I can be very lethal, understand?"

Harry didn't wait for an answer he spun around and settled himself in bed again. Truth be told he wasn't sure if he could even uphold his threat. Their struggle in the woods had proved the venom would be released sooner or later. He remembered the terrible burn that had coursed through his body as Edward forced him to release more and more of his magic. Would he even have his magic once the change had taken place? No one had ever been changed like this before.

"Why would you want to be with me, I tried to rape you?"

Harry said nothing and instead held up the covers in invitation. Whatever Edward had tried to do he had failed. Moreover the situation had been unusual, Jasper attempts to claim Harry and caused a bit of a turf war. The only problem was Harry had been the turf. Now he was tried and he wanted to sleep. Edward climbed into bed and Harry moved close careful to apply a warming charm. Freezing to death was not the way to go.

"Now, be quiet Edward I want to sleep."

In the morning Harry felt as if he had run ten miles and then another ten followed by highly punishing aerobics. Still he dragged himself out of bed and made his way to the shower. Edward simply stayed on the bed not moving, obviously not sleeping but being an over all dramatic pain in the you know where. Harry finished his shower and returned to their bedroom to find Edward in the same position. With a wave of his hand he transported him to the closet, dressed him fixed his hair and then did the same to himself. Of course dressing him was fun as always, Harry liked to think he had been blessed with a life size sexy doll.

"Are you going to snap out of it now, or are you going to make me drag you around all day?"

Edward continued to be unresponsive and Harry lost all patience. Honestly, he was acting like a child.

"Hello! Earth to Edward."

"You're going to school?"

Harry heaved a sigh and walked out of the closet leaving Edward seated on the low stuffed bench.

"Yes, and so are you, it's a distraction and believe me, we need one. Now are you moving, I can aparate you if you like?"

Edward came out of the closet quickly at the mention of apparation. Harry simply smirked and made his way downstairs. Now that was how you handled an overdramatic Edward. Harry felt his mouth water a bit as he entered the kitchen and the smell of cinnamon hit his noise. Esme set down a plate full of French toast and began cutting up strawberries. Everything looked absolutely perfect, like Martha Stewart herself had been in the kitchen.

"Good morning dear, I hope you're hungry."

Harry was understandably taken aback by Esme's sweet smile. She had just the day before displayed her most unusual 'gift.' She whisked away a tray of cut up fruit and a moment later the blender sounded causing Harry to jump slightly. He took a seat at the breakfast bar and Esme placed a tall glass of fresh fruit smoothie in front of him.

"Have a good day sweetie, be a good boy."

Harry nodded scarcely keeping his jaw off the floor. Esme was gone in a flash and it seemed at once Emmett appeared to replace her. He sniffed at the French toast like a curious dog and then snagged a piece and took a bite. Harry couldn't stop himself from staring, he felt pretty safe in assuming he would never get used to Emmett's sheer size, it was overwhelming and he had grown up with Hagrid, a half giant. Was he a half giant to? Harry didn't think so, still he wasn't normal.

"Good morning Harry, welcome to the family."

Harry nodded not trusting his voice to work, it would seem the Cullens were out for a shock and awe type of approach. For something to do he took a sip of his smoothie not at all surprised that it was delicious. Thankfully breakfast seemed to pass with no other Cullens popping out of the shadows. Emmett kept grinning at Harry who was suddenly struck by an image of Fred and George, of course the image of them was immediately followed by a stab of pain and twin caskets.

"You are very vocal Harry."

Emmett wiggled his eyebrows, and Harry flushed a brilliant red. Of course Emmett had heard him and with even more embarrassment he realized all the Cullens had probably heard him. Which would unfortunately include Esme and Carlisle. Harry's face got hotter and Emmett smacked him lightly on the back. Harry shot forward in his seat and scooted back slightly.

"Don't worry its not just you, Edward's pretty vocal himself. Did you know he was a virgin. What a shame to die a virgin, even Alice wasn't a-"

Edward suddenly sprang into action and clamped a hand over Emmett's mouth. Still he had moved to slow, Harry hand't thought he was a virgin, there had been that girl after all. Then again it was possible she didn't count and it was now entirely obvious that not one of the Cullens knew what had happened to Edward.

"Well, that explains some things. Thanks for the information Emmett."

Emmett gave a salute and Harry smiled genuinely happy, he really liked Emmett, size and all. Edward went back to his perfect imitation of living art and Harry settled himself in for a day of dragging Edward around. He was not prepared to meet with the rest of the Cullen children when he entered the garage. Each of them it seemed had chosen to drive in pairs. Rosalie tossed her impressive main of blonde hair and honked once from a candy red BMW convertible.

Alice was perched delicately on the hood of Harry's car smiling and looking every bit like the pixie she so strongly resembled. Upon further inspection of his car Harry realized Jasper was already inside it. So it wasn't pairs then only four people could fit into his car barely and Emmett was obviously not one of them. Alice danced over to him not moving in anyway that could really be described as walking and threw her arms around his neck.

"We're going shopping today!"

She was bouncing up and down bringing Harry along with her. In a whirl of color she had Harry seated in his car and threw him his keys.

"You get to drive to school but I'm driving to the mall!"

"Er."

Harry simply nodded not really knowing what else to say. Edward got into the passenger seat without a word and Harry hid a sigh. It was looking like this was going to be a rather silent day. Then he caught sight of Alice smiling from the back seat, maybe not so silent. Draco was waiting for them at school with Mike, Harry could not say that he was happy or upset, just perplexed. Draco had only recently confessed his feelings and Harry had expected him to hide for a while and lick his wounds. Mike smiled as soon as he spotted Harry's car and walked over.

Harry pulled into a parking spot and climbed out of the car followed by the rest of the Cullens. Draco paled ever so slightly. Mike however seemed completely unphased, he simply walked up to Harry and Edward and slapped each of them on the shoulder. He did falter a bit when he finally got a good look at Edwards face.

"Woah. buddy what happened to you?"

Edward was still practicing his impression of a statue and even seemed to look a little grey. His beautiful honeyed eyes were also nearly all black. He faced Mike stiffly and smiled in a manner that looked completely forced. To Harry it looked like Edward had simply pulled his lips back over his teeth, it was a bit frightening. Mike took a small step back and pulled closer to Harry.

"Hey Harry, is he sick or something?"

He chuckled at his little joke and then took another step back. This time away from Harry, he didn't think he had managed to smile any better then Edward.

"So Edward your family is back huh, where were they?"

"Abroad."

Harry sighed at Edward's dead sounding voice, they would need to sit down and really talk if any of this was going to be resolved. Still he resented the theatrics.

"Seriously, is he ok dude?"

"No actually, he didn't want to come today. I had to drag him out of bed."

Mike nodded seeming satisfied with this explanation he slung an arm around Harry's shoulder and headed towards the school. Edward followed and then Draco waved at Harry from the picnic tables attempting a care free smile and Harry snapped. Suddenly everything was too much and he felt himself begin to panic and crack under the pressure. He didn't want to deal with any of this he had wanted to move somewhere quiet and blend in not become wrapped up in a love triangle. He was suddenly with Edward, coming to school had been a bad idea. He could not deal with Draco and Edward could not deal with Mike and he did not want to go shopping. No, what Harry wanted was for everything to become simple, to become easy.

"Mike, I think I'm going to take Edward home. He really isn't up to this."

Mike peered closely at Harry and nodded.

"You look a little pale yourself Harry, maybe you guys got the flu."

"Yeah something like that, see you later Mike."

Mike walked on to the school and grabbed Draco's arm, practically dragging him into the school. Harry turned around to face Edward and found him still standing by the car looking stiff and unresponsive. Harry decided then that he would make sure he was all right. Edward was after all his main concern, even if he was acting like a ponce. It was Edward's eyes that concerned him the most. No matter how stoic Edward appeared there was always a spark in his eyes. Now though the spark was gone, it was like he had shut himself off from the inside.

Harry had seen one other vampire that he suspected may have been in the same state as Edward. He had been wandering around the forbidden forest as was his habit back then and he had stumbled upon a statue. At least he had thought so upon first glance. Then he realized the statue had fine hair and nice clothes. The eyes were milky white like they clouded over with time. As Harry stared into the eyes he felt himself drawn closer until his hand delicately touched the statues face and he felt the unmistakable spark of life. Needless to say he had hightailed it out of the forest that day.

When he went back some weeks later, the vampire had gone. Whatever had happened to that vampire seemed to be happening to Edward now. Harry was not about to let that happen. It would seem that Edward was determined to try and leave him. If not physically then he would retreat mentally, until he was like that vampire in the forbidden forest a living statue with white eyes. Harry drove into town and then onto the freeway. He still wasn't sure where he was going for now he was simply driving.

They needed to be alone, truly alone, without the other Cullens. Edward was clearly wallowing in guilt, he had overreacted but Harry considered it in another light. He had overreacted as well in the past and now they were even. Harry took and exit blindly not sure where exactly they had ended up but he had been driving at top speed for three hours. He drove in the direction of the tallest buildings hoping to find a nice hotel.

He found one without much trouble. With no fuss but still no life Edward got out of the car. The lobby was full of the kind of bouquets one could only find in such hotels. Edward took care of the room. To Harry's chagrin he was suddenly full of life and charm. As soon as they were both in the elevator Edward shut off again. Harry looked closely and suspected he was once again not even bothering to breathe. In his usual fashion Edward had gone overboard on the suite. A penthouse was not really necessary. There seemed to be six separate rooms.

Harry decided to use a little shock and awe of his own. Maybe a vase to the head would jolt Edward out of his stupor. He picked up one of the big ones and with a little help from his magic launched it through the air. He expected Edward to move or at least catch it but the large vase simply collided with his head and shattered on impact, drenching Edward in dirty vase water. He remained still completely unphased. Maybe plan B. Well Harry would have went to plan B if he had one.

"Edward are you ok?"

"Of course, that may have killed a human, but I am monster, I'm fine."

Harry took a seat not really up to denying the truth. A vampire was indeed a monster, but the crux was that they were once human and Edward was clearly struggling to hold on to his humanity. As were the rest of the Cullens. He wasn't a monster, not really but Harry was not up to the task of convincing him of that. After all he had over one hundred years of Edwards self loathing to work against. He sighed and that one sound seemed to throw Edward into a rage. He whirled around the room destroying everything in sight leaving only the couch Harry was seated on intact.

"You see! This is what I am. Destruction is all I can cause. I am good for no one Harry."

"You did it to me. If you really think you are this beast then why did you do it to me?"

If it was possible Edward seemed to retreat even further into his mind.

"I didn't care. Having you was all that mattered to me. I did not care if I did it to you. That is my nature Harry. I am selfish and I wanted you and I didn't care what happened to you. As long as...as long as I could have you."

"Edward I would do the same. I'm not any better then you. I would destroy you, if it would keep you with me. We are two of a kind. I love you, and believe me its a good thing you're already dead. The people I love tend to die, a lot."

Edward crossed the room and captured Harry's lip in a searing kiss. A fire consumed them both. One that burned everything away, the worry about Remus, about Draco, the rest of the Cullens. All the problems simply fell away and they were left with only each other and their love. It was a perfect moment and when it was over Harry felt blissful and whole.

A course of action finally fell into place for him and it was not what he thought it would be. He would find Remus and everything would be fine, he would even see Ron and Hermione one last time. For his own closure he would do these things and then he would move forward to his new life and be free. He would not be the boy who lived, or the boy who killed Voldermort. He would be just Harry and that had always been his ultimate goal; to just be Harry.

"Edward, Jasper will be drawn to me you understand?"

"It's funny really, its like he's your pet."

Edward seemed very smug about this, Harry simply smiled and let him have his way. If that made him feel better about it then so be it. Edward smirked and Harry felt a twinge in his head like a barrier was coming down against his will.

'_Can you hear me?'_

"I think your occulmency is broken Harry. Why don't you try again."

Edward smirked and Harry felt a strong urge to slap him across the face again.

"That was good actually, was that all you or did you use a little magic?"

"You can hear everything I'm thinking?"

Edward nodded and Harry backed away from him. He supposed it had something to do with being bonded. Still the thought of someone being privy to his private thoughts was a little nauseating. At least it was only one person and more over someone he trusted. Even so there was a slight feeling of anger like he was being violated.

"It's not as bad as that Harry. If you like I can open my mind to you as well."

Harry considered it, there were obviously spells to achieve such a thing. Still Edwards mind was not simply his own. If Harry achieved the link even in the most correct way he would hear not only Edward's thoughts but everyone else's as well. He was simply not prepared to deal with that. He did not have the clarity of mind to sort through that many thoughts. Hell, he couldn't sort through his own thoughts at the best of times.

Harry stifled a yawn, he was drained and wanted nothing more then to lie down and never think again. Edward picked him up and brought him to the bedroom, though he didn't seem to have sleep on his mind. Eventually Harry was allowed to go to sleep and he drifted away caught up in the afterglow of sex. To Harry's surprise he slept right through the afternoon until the next morning. When he awoke Edward was no where to be found, he panicked briefly until he felt cold arms wrap around him.

"They have a hot tub you know."

Edward seemed a bit excited about the hot tub and Harry couldn't figure out why. He assumed he was meant to be excited to but at the risk of sounding rude, Harry felt a hot tub was just like any other.

"I want to show you something, come on."

Edward didn't quite wait for Harry to get up he instead picked him up and carried him outside to a private deck. Lucky for them the day was overcast. Harry was a bit miffed about being carried around everywhere like a child. Edward chuckled and stepped into the rather deep looking hot tub. Harry squealed the moment he felt the scalding heat. Apparently Edward wanted to show him the art of boiling someone alive.

"Give it a few seconds love."

Harry pressed himself closer to Edward but almost like magic the temperature of the hot tub cooled to normal. Harry supposed it was Edward's body acting like one big ice cube.

"Can you feel the warmth?"

"I can feel it, but the sensation is different. It's a bit difficult to describe it's a bit like being numb I suppose, all the sensation is very muted."

Harry considered that information carefully. Touching Edward might make one think he was covered by an ever present thin layer of ice. He tired to imagine feeling as if your body was numb all the time but he couldn't quite manage it. It was a bit frightening actually to think that once he was changed he would never truly feel again.

"Thats not entirely true. I still feel many things actually. You for instance your touch is very warm. Its not that sensation is gone its more that the sensation is not the same. Mortal feelings do not compare to it. Cold is not simply cold, hot is not simply hot, everything is more exquisite. Everything is felt more fully. I know I may seem cold to you Harry, but I am not cold to myself and no vampire feels cold to another. The last time I truly felt the coldness of death was when I held my fathers hand after he had died. My family was killed by the Spanish flu and I would have went with them if it had not been for Carlisle. Still I was the one to survive the longest and my father the one to succumb first. I wanted to feel him one last time. They kept dead bodies on ice and he was cold, extremely so and I thought it so unnatural that he should look only like he was sleeping while he felt so unnaturally cold. It is one of the only things I can remember very clearly from my mortal life."

Harry always found it interesting to hear Edward speak about his mortal life. He wondered briefly how Edward might have been when he was alive. He even allowed himself to think of what Edward might have grown into. Then he realized with a pang that felt like he had missed a step going down the stairs, that Edward would have ultimately died if he had stayed human. He would have died at seventeen, he was never meant to be any older. He was never meant for mortal life.

"Do you really think so? I've never seen it quite like that. I was the most normal boy, boringly so. I didn't have the imagination to dream up a vampire. It was all very alarming at first. Though I suppose that might be true for even the most extraordinary mortal."

Harry blinked slowly not quite catching on for a moment that Edward was speaking to his thoughts. Harry shivered and got out of the tub suddenly wanting some distance from the vampire. Edward frowned but didn't say anything. Harry was suddenly back in the whirlwind of problems. For a moment he had forgotten his impending doom. Though every now and then like this very moment. The situation would catch him off guard. His mind would begin to run over one million what if questions. There was so much he did not know about the venom. There were things he wasn't prepared to give up.

Yes, perhaps Edward had not been meant for a mortal life. Harry had been, he had been born like so many others only to die. He could not drink the blood of an animal and he was not prepared to kill humans. Still the venom was there somewhere in his body trapped under his magic. He had considered forcing it out but he was unsure if he could actually do so. So much had already gone into his system things in his body were already changing.

Edward came up behind him and wrapped him in a tight embrace. Edward crossed the room with Harry in his arms and settled him in the large bed. Harry settled in feeling sleep close in on him. He closed his eyes with a lingering thought that very soon he would not be able to sleep again.

"Yes, my angel, enjoy it while you still can."

*** Jasper's POV *** ( from Harry's arrival in Forks)

Intense longing and then deep fear. Those were not emotions he had ever felt from Edward before. Edward brought the car to an abrupt stop and gripped the steering wheel tight enough that it began to crack. Jasper followed his line of sight to across the parking lot. A sleek black Porsche pulled in to a spot and a young petite male stepped out of the car. He was beautiful at first glance, Jasper could not blame Edward for staring. It was the longing that confused him it seemed to increase tenfold when the young boy stepped out of the car. It was not unusual for Edward to be silent or for him to be still so no one but Jasper was alarmed by Edwards behavior.

He preferred to be alone, he hunted alone. He spent his evenings listening to music or playing his piano. Edward was very tired of life and very lonely and there was little anyone could do to comfort him. Edward of course never confided any of this to anyone. Jasper however could feel it, and the rest of the family wasn't blind. They were all worried for Edward, he was on the brink. Melancholy seemed to be his constant companion.

Still Jasper worried the most, Edward was not as well as he pretended to be. He had ceased to live and was now merely existing. Alice of course always held hope. Jasper knew he himself was viewed as a more cold and calculating person. It was true mostly if faced with his and Alice's survival he would always chose himself and Alice. Jasper shifted uncomfortably when a spike of lust caught him off guard. The boy had turned around and Edward seemed transfixed. He was undoubtedly a very beautiful boy. He flipped his long hair over his shoulder and surprisingly looked right at the car. At the same moment Edward released a wave of acute frustration.

Jasper got the feeling that somehow this boy was seeing the truth beneath the lie. He knew not one of them were what they appeared to be. It occurred to Jasper that the same could be true about this boy. He looked like no human he had seen and seemed to have an invisible shield of power around him. He dressed very nicely with the sort of attention he had only seen in Alice and Rosalie. The boy stared at the car almost as if he were waiting for one of them to emerge. He turned and headed towards the school.

Jasper had his first class alone and the students were now full of excitement with the news of the new student. With such a small town news spread very quickly and he assumed also that the children were quite bored. Anything new was thrilling it had been the same when they arrived here. Of course Jasper hand't been part of the family the first time the Cullen's had come to Forks and anyone who would remember it had already died. There was obviously something Carlisle liked about this town as far he knew this was the only place they had come to twice.

When the new boy stepped into the classroom the general excitement split and fractured until it was a myriad of emotions with lust at the very forefront. There were undertones of jealousy and even aggression. Jasper wasn't concerned humans felt many things but acted on very few of there emotions. A vampire was the embodiment of reaction not thought. The boy introduced himself and Jasper had a name, Harry. Harry didn't offer his last name he swept his emerald gaze around the room and when his eyes settled on Jasper everything cut off like he had been plugged out.

Nothing like this had ever happened to him before. After the initial shock there was relief acute and overflowing. Like so many things with a vampire his curse was a gift and a blessing. Then a voice sounded loudly in his mind at first just howling and then forming into the words, I know what you are. Jasper rose from his seat intent on telling Alice but then he sat back down reassessing the situation. Harry was a mere human after all they were often misinformed about vampires. There wasn't anything he could do.

Jasper's mind shifted back to Edward who had suddenly become the most volatile being in the school. He was jumping from happiness to despair to anger. His whole attention was on Harry and when the family was home he disappeared out his window. Jasper continued to monitor him until finally after three months of the same behavior, the same erratic emotions he decided to simply confront Edward. He followed him up to his room instead of following Alice and caught him perched on the ledge of his window.

"Are you spying on him Edward?"

There was no need to say his name. Edward knew what Jasper meant. His face closed off and he seemed undecided about simply leaving or staying to talk with Jasper. Finally after a few long moments he slunk back in and slid the window closed.

"Jasper this isn't your business. Just leave it."

"I won't let you hurt him."

Edward's eyes widened and Jasper covered his mouth. He hand't meant to say that. He had been fighting his compulsion to be near Harry. He felt almost as if he was bound to protect him. He had come to realize after some observation that Harry was no simple human. His scent alone smelled of magic but seeing him perform a few spells and been the real proof. Harry didn't need protecting. In actual truth they were the ones in danger. Jasper would have told the family but his inexplicable need to protect Harry kept him silent. Edward was watching him closely and had more then likely caught some of what he was thinking. Jasper did know some techniques to muffle his thoughts and it worked well enough for him.

"What do you know about Harry?"

Jasper refused to meet Edward's eyes and after a few intense moments of silence Edward left out the window. He would come home each morning, increasingly angry, more confused, and worst yet more despondent. He finally let it slip that he could not read Harry's mind or more precisely Jasper had been spying on him waiting for him to say something. Then abruptly it seemed Edward was elated. Somehow he had managed to capture Harry.

Shortly after that the two disappeared. Jasper was fine with that until he could no longer control his worry for Harry. He was thinking of him constantly wondering if he was alright moreover he was feeling a strange pull. He felt that if he followed the pull it would lead him to Harry. Many a time he found himself outside ready to take off at a run before he stopped himself. Then the moment came and Harry returned and he shed his blood and it was his undoing. All repressed desires, all the confusing feelings came to a head. In that moment he knew only one thing he wanted the blood Harry was providing. No, he wanted Harry he wanted to claim him.

Try as they might the others could not hold him back. Edward was prone and unresponsive and Jasper sprung. He forgot himself the moment the blood touched his lips. He forgot his intent and began to drink deeply. The blood sang with power and he heard himself moan in deep delirium. It had been decades since he had truly sated his thirst. This was the moment, this was the beauty in the world. Deep red, rich, thick. Then he was removed from the fount and he fought blindly. Just a bit more and he would be quenched forever. Blood as exquisite as that would surely tame him.

Edward tore at him and only when the two of them crashed through the window did the cool night air wake him to reality. He had attacked Harry. He went still and Edward plowed his fist right into his face. He felt several bones crack but they would mend almost immediately. Edward pulled back his fist again, teeth bared, eyes wide and full of rage. Then Harry screamed that was all it took to break Edwards lethal concentration. He left Jasper and leapt back into the house. He lay where he was for quite some time starting at the night sky.

There was a feeling deep inside him, something sharp, like guilt and failure. He had wanted only to protect Harry and instead he had harmed him irrevocably. It was possible that Harry lay dead now. On the brink of becoming a blood thirsty thing like himself. Alice came to him then and simply stood before him. She was full anger and hurt and the weight of her eyes seemed too much to bare. She hand't seen any of this coming. She had no visions of what Jasper may or may not have done.

He had decided many courses of actions to deal with Harry and had executed none until that very moment when the blood hit his lips. Alice had not once come to him. She had not once questioned him about Harry. He had taken her by surprise, her gift had failed her. Nothing had ever blocked her from seeing Jasper's future. It would seem though if his future involved Harry then she could not see it. The one and only vision she had, lead her to believe that Harry was Edward's destined mate.

The vision Alice had shared with Jasper seemed bleak but with her usual optimism she assured him it would work out. Although the vision had gone black on her before she could truly tell what had happened. Silently they agreed to leave the family for a while. They ran all night until they were quite far and with the sun's light Alice seemed to forget all of her anger. The time away was good for them both. Still, Jasper felt a pull always in the direction of Forks. In the direction of Harry. Eventually the pull forced his hand and he began heading back with Alice trailing behind him.

It was again the middle of night days or weeks later. Jasper had never been good with keeping time. Not sleeping could do that to a person. To Jasper's astonishment and Alice's relief, Edward and Harry were not home. Emmett wasted no time in telling them both of Harry's night time activities. Jasper listened carefully and examined his feelings. He was not jealous, he did not long to be intimate with Harry so what was the pull he felt? Alice was watching him to but for different reasons. Since he had bitten Harry his future had completely disappeared.

The return home seemed to put Alice into a silent rage. Outwardly there was no sign. Of course Jasper could feel it. She was close to breaking. Her rage was expected, it was a byproduct of jealously. What was more unsettling was his reaction. He felt almost as if he would attack Alice if she threatened Harry. He spent hours sitting, meditating. Try as he might he could not eradicate these feelings of protectiveness. Then there was also the matter of shame to deal with. In the short time he had known Carlisle he had come to respect him as a son might respect his father.

Carlisle was disappointed in him greatly but as usual with is infinite mercy he had already forgiven Jasper. He embraced Alice first and then Jasper. He pulled back but kept his hands steady on Jasper shoulders.

"How have you been?"

Jasper could not find it in himself to speak so he simply nodded. He had been far from well. He was tormented by his own thoughts and feelings and worse the effect it was having on Alice. She was not an angry person, fierce yes, deadly, most certainly. Still she was a happy light person despite her status as a demon of blood. The effect on her was terrible. She had taken to sitting still for hours at a time. Jasper kept himself beside her even though Harry had since returned home. He ignored the pull. He ignored the pang he felt when Harry cried out late in the evenings.

Still, the feeling was not jealously he was concerned that Harry may be hurt. Alice had been sitting on the window sill for quite some time. Jasper had been lying in bed fighting his body from moving like it wanted to, in whatever direction would take him to Harry.

"Alice, I must speak with Harry. I must apologize."

Alice turned to face him and he gasped. She was horribly angry and her silence said everything. He would not mention Harry. He would not seek Harry out, or she would destroy him.

"Edward is truly happy with Harry. Why can't you just leave it alone Jasper?"

"I hurt him. I need to make sure that he is all right."

I need to make sense of this thing, was what was left unsaid but it was obvious that Alice understood him. She had the same yearning to make things right. Alice stood and left the room like a fairy, like the angel she was. Jasper remained for some time. This was not something he could make a tactical plan for. He followed Alice and found her downstairs on the couch with her knees pulled into her chest.

"I'm yours Alice."

"Are you?"

Jasper nodded and Alice stood and embraced him tightly. He breathed in her scent, and stole her warmth.

"Jasper Harry is a newborn, surely you know how to take him out. If you are mine..."

She trailed off and Jasper released her lest he crush her in a fit of rage. Alice's sharp eyes picked up on his anger and she hissed like a snake.

"What is he to you?"

"I don't know."

Alice left then but Jasper knew she would not go very far. Esme came in from wherever she had been hiding. She embraced him and he caved into her. Craving some sort of comfort. He had no memories of his own mother but Esme was soft and perfect and always smiling. She bore his greedy embrace with a grace only a mother could posses. When he was calm and his mind and stopped whirling she released him gently and slowly.

"Harry is a good boy."

The way she said it was strange. It seemed more like she was reminding herself then trying to reassure Jasper of anything.

"How is Harry has he been handling the thirst well?"

"No one is quite sure but as of now Harry is still one hundred percent human."

Jasper considered this but was unable to come up with any plausible explanation.

"Maybe Harry will be able to tell us how he achieved such a feat. Carlisle has gotten him to agree to meet with the family tonight."

Esme left him after that and he made his way into the kitchen. Edward was in the middle of filling a picnic basket with food. He was radiating happiness. Jasper bore his brother no ill will, but his happiness was causing him a few minor problems.

"Now is not the time Jasper."

Edward spoke without pausing in his actions or even sparing him a glance. Jasper nodded agreeing for once. He needed to find Alice. He went outside and tracked her scent. As he suspected she was not far. She was in the woods that surrounded their home leaning against an old wide tree. Her head was leant back and she gazed into the sky with a blank expression.

"I love you Alice. I don't know what is happening to me but I love you. I don't love him, not at all."

She nodded once and continued to gaze at the sky. After a moment she held out her tiny hand to him. He kissed it and sat down as well drawing her into his lap. He held her and there they sat for hours. He would resolve this once and for all this evening. Harry would explain what was happening he was sure of it. The only logical explanation was some type of spell. Perhaps he had cast it unknowingly to protect himself. The hour came at last and the two them headed back to the house.

The rest of the family was settled in the living room waiting for the guests of honor to arrive. It was silent and everyone felt calm or at least that was all Jasper could detect. Emmett as usual was just a little amused. He found most anything amusing. Voices trickled down from upstairs and a small amount of tension filtered through all that were assembled here. Footsteps sounded on the stairs and in no time Harry and Edward rounded the corner. Harry was slightly behind Edward which was not surprising. Edward was enraged it was obvious to everyone. He sat Harry right beside him and glared threateningly at them all. Harry's emotions were blank as usual.

Esme asked her question and Harry seemed almost alarmed by something. Jasper remained still thorough his own will. Esme was possibly doing something to Harry and he wanted to spring at her to stop. She extracted her promise and after that nothing was said. Jasper moved Alice aside and stood up.

"Harry may I speak with you, in private?"

Edward moved very quickly but his intent was more frightening then anything. He meant to kill Jasper if he would not back down. Against all logic Jasper took a step forward. A threatening growl erupted from Edward and he bared his teeth.

"I'm not challenging your claim on Harry Edward. I would just like to explain myself."

Jasper went silent waiting for Edward to calm down but every breath seemed to only increase his rage. Jasper looked past him to Harry and the boy stepped forward slightly which proved to be a fatal mistake. Edward grabbed him and ran out the house. It took a moment but the rest of the family followed in the next second. Edward had stopped a little ways into the woods. Harry seemed to be holding his own against the enraged vampire until he let out a shout and fell to the ground himself. Edward sprung the moment he was released and launched himself at Harry, stopping a mere inch from his face at Harry's whispered plea.

Jasper could almost feel it as Edward snapped. He seemed mad with grief, regret. He dropped to his knees and pushed himself into the dirt. Jasper was not fairing much better his focus was slipping, he wanted nothing more then to attack Edward. Carlisle went to Harry's aid. Harry shook him off and stumbled over to Edward who was still in the same position in the dirt. They spoke and then Edward gathered Harry carefully into his arms and took off in the direction of the house.

For quite some time the rest of them stood there in silence. Esme had made Harry promise not to hurt any of them but so far Harry had been the only one in any danger. Jasper was the first to move, he was compelled to make sure that Harry was all right. He went to Edward's room and he came out closing the door behind him before Jasper could even bring his hand up to knock.

"Is Harry all right?"

"Why do you care Jasper?"

He backed up a bit Edward had no emotion suddenly which was never a good thing. He was shutting himself off.

"I don't know. I feel protective of him. I don't want him Edward. I just feel some pull that I cannot explain."

Edward simply nodded he had lost all fight there was nothing coming from him now. Not even annoyance.

"May I speak with him?"

"He is asleep."

Still he moved aside and allowed Jasper to enter the room. Jasper watched Harry sleep and Edward remained just outside the door. He was such a small thing. His long hair was fanned out over the pillows, bruises around his wrists were fading nicely. He slept peacefully surrounded as he was by unholy things.

After a few hours he opened his eyes and the green orbs landed at once on Jasper, though blindly he could not actually see him. A vampire clung to the shadows to well for that.

"Hello Harry."

He saw him now that he had shifted into the light. He stared but with only his facial expressions to go by Jasper could not tell if he was frightened or not.

"I wanted to apologize."

"You're forgiven."

He sounded tired which was not surprising. Jasper was happy he was forgiven but he felt the need to explain himself. To explain his intentions, the pull he was feeling. Harry listened silently until he was finished which Jasper appreciated he hated to be interrupted.

"What about Alice?"

"She is my mate."

Harry gazed out the window and then back at Jasper. He seemed to lose his train of thought for a moment and then the strangest thing seemed to escape his lips against his will.

"You're my familiar."

Jasper sighed with relief. He was confused that he should be a familiar of a wizard but it explained everything. He touched Harry briefly and was suddenly filled with a torrent of emotions from he boy.

"I know very little about your kind Harry. Having a vampire for a familiar is strange. It is nice to meet you Harry."

With that Jasper left the room and returned to Alice who launched herself at him the moment he opened the door. She kissed him soundly and spun him around.

"You're his pet!"

"His pet?"

He supposed he would never live that one down especially if Emmett got a hold of the term. The next morning Alice was bouncing around and Jasper figured he could take Emmett's teasing as long as Alice was happy. Them again, Emmett was ruthless.

Next Chapter: Draco! More problems for our sexy boys coming right up.

Authors Note: this chapter and the next one are quite long hope you enjoy. Sorry for the slow updates but there was a little more reworking in these chapters originally these two were about four chapters but after reading them again I realized a lot of the information in them was useless. Read and Review and thanks for all the reviews and faves and subs!

Peace and Love


	9. Home

Home

Harry woke up in a comfortable bed with sunlight streaming through windows that were facing in the wrong direction. Then he remembered that he was in the penthouse suite with Edward. School was quickly becoming something he used to do. He had deiced in the night that today he would find Remus. They wold talk and when that was over no matter the outcome he would move on either with or without his god father. Edward chose that moment to enter the room with a service cart which seemed to hold every menu item the hotel had available.

"I had a feeling you would do this today. If you don't mind my asking how you so sure you will even find him?"

Harry rolled over and faced the vampire who was dressed in a bath robe.

"What exactly gave you this feeling? I only decided to do it just this moment."

Edward tapped his temple and Harry huffed, he had forgotten about that little development. Not being able to keep his thoughts to himself was going to be annoying.

"I'm sorry I would stop if I could."

"Would you really?"

Edward fell silent and kept running his fingers through Harry's hair making him feel like some sort of prized cat. Edward stopped and moved away from Harry slightly.

"When will you understand Harry? I don't own you. I don't even want to. I love you. I'll allow that I can be possessive but I would never demean you as something to merely own that has never been my intention love."

Harry sighed and nodded. They were far from perfect but at least there was love. Maddening all consuming love that caused the two of them to lose sight of reason. Edward smiled and brought Harry's attention to the food. He began uncovering all the dishes so Harry could pursue them at his leisure. Harry chose a lot of fruit and pancakes. He held out a piece of mango for Edward who rolled his eyes but let it pass his lips. He chewed it carefully and then took the entire platter of mango and began eating slices.

"Edward are you all right?"

"Yeah, this just tastes real good. I've never had it before."

Harry smirked, he was pretty sure Edward had not tried many things. He was going to have fun with this.

"Fun with what?"

"You'll see."

Harry ate slowly and watched in mild fascination as Edward sampled different things from the cart. He was not sure where the sudden interest in food had come from. It was slightly off putting. Edward seemed to have forgotten two things. One being that he was a vampire and everything he was trying would resurface later. Two, the concept of what went with what. He seemed to be putting things together based solely on their color. He had just created a sort of trio of ham cherries and strawberries. He popped it in his mouth and promptly spit it back out.

"What were you expecting that to taste like?"

Edward wiped his mouth and looked at Harry.

"I have no idea."

Harry took another bite of his pancake and looked sideways at the handsome vampire.

"How long will that take to come back up?"

"I'm not sure. I've never eaten that mu-"

"Gross!"

It seemed everything Edward had eaten, which had been about half the contents of the service cart was spewing out of his mouth. It looked like frozen slush more then vomit and they were huge chunks of mango through out.

"Are you all right?"

Edward nodded and looked at the sheets which had been the unfortunate recipient of his upchucked meal.

"Would you mind using one of your spells on that Harry."

Harry waved his hand and the mess vanished. Thankfully he had eaten his full. He placed his near empty plate on the tray and stretched. Sometime in the night he had been dressed in white terry pants these types of hotels provided. He got off the bed and looked around for his clothes. Edward sprinted around in his blurry fashion and came back into view a few seconds later with Harry's clothes. It would seem there time in the penthouse had come to an end. Harry would be getting Remus today and there was no way he could summon him to a half destroyed hotel suite that smelled strongly of sex and worse yet, vampire.

Edward drove back to the house seeming to be in full spirits again. Despite the lack of actual talking the two of them seemed to be much calmer then before. They arrived back at the Cullen home to find it empty which relived Harry. He liked the Cullen's well enough but he felt like he was a rare magical artifact on display every time he was in a room with them. Harry showered and threw Edward a towel to at least wipe himself with. In the time it took Harry to shower Edward had changed into black denim and white V-neck tee. As usual he appeared like a magazine spread brought to life.

Harry went into the closet and tried to pick an outfit that didn't scream vampire. He owned a lot of leather and while it had never bothered Remus before, it might bother him now. He needed to at least look innocent. He ended up with a boring sweater and black jeans. Except for the fact that the clothes were the proper fit, it was more or less what he used to were under his robes at Hogwarts. Figuring that to be the best he could do with his clothes he ventured out of the closet again to find Edward still standing in the centre of the room.

"Edward where going to need to go to the woods."

"Remus is in the woods?"

"No."

Harry thought of Jessica naked, or at least what he assumed she looked like. Edward made a face and Harry smirked. There was always more then one way to skin a cat. Distracting thoughts didn't work quite as well as occulmency but it did the trick. Harry held out his hand to Edward and once he took it he visualized his destination apparating the two of them quickly to somewhere deep in the woods. He had simply envisioned trees. Everything was very green and the sky was overcast so he assumed he hand't accidentally left Forks. He dropped Edward's hand and took a deep breath steadying himself and getting ready to extend his magic outwards.

"Harry before you begin, how are you going to 'get' Remus?"

Harry sighed not really wanting to explain it. It was not an ability he was proud of. Furthermore it was not one that was appreciated by his fellow wizards. It was of course a trick of Voldermort's that Harry had picked up through there uncanny link. Voldermort had used it for hideous purposes. He could simply extend his magic forward and summon people to him, one or many. He would summon groups of muggles to public places and kill them one by one. He had also used this method to kill the minister and Fred and George. Harry had never been able to save anyone he was always too late.

He had used the same process in frustration to summon Voldermort and surprisingly they had held a conversation. Voldermort had praised him and of course assured him that he would soon be dead. No one knew he could use this technique and he was sure that Remus would be terrified once he felt the pull.

Harry closed his eyes again and concentrated. He could sense aura's and he directed his magic to fan out until it found Remus. He stretched his senses along with his magic and after long moments found Remus and latched on to him. He wrapped Remus in his magic gently trying to inject feelings of calm. Remus seemed to materialize before him, his eyes were wide and he looked from Harry to Edward and back again. Harry could hear Remus's heart pounding. He wished for a moment that he could hear what he was thinking but then dismissed the thought just as quickly.

"Cub?"

Remus was rightfully awed and slightly frightened. Though Harry could not tell if it was him or Edward that put him the most on edge. He could not seem to focus on either one of them for more then seconds at a time.

"I wanted to see you."

Harry winced slightly. That had sounded more then a bit lame. He had used a frightening form of magic to summon him of course he wanted to see him. Remus nodded and looked about his eyes landing on Edward again. Harry cast around in his mind for a place to start. Things had changed so quickly since the night Edward had entered his room. He felt like his life was in pieces that didn't quite fit together anymore. He was never one to accept change he fought against it trying to stick to what he wanted and never quite managing to do it.

"Edward can I have a moment alone please?"

Edward was quick to disappear and Harry didn't bother to wonder how far he gone. He was out of sight and for now that was good enough. Remus relaxed marginally and fixed his eyes on Harry with a now unwavering intensity.

"How have you been cub?"

"How do you think?"

Remus looked away guiltily and Harry sighed. He hand't brought Remus here to argue with him. He wanted to salvage what he could and leave it at that.

"That is not what I meant to say. I'm not ready to lose you Remus that will come soon enough. Why can we not enjoy each other while I'm still here alive and you are as well?"

"You like one."

Remus paused and closed his eyes and opened them slowly almost as if he was expecting Harry to change back into the human he had been. Harry couldn't be sure what Remus saw. Pale skin, glowing eyes, a demon. Or perhaps he still saw Harry. Harry hoped that was the case.

"I thought you would still look human but you look like them. I thought if I saw you and you truly looked like one that I would hate you."

"Would you really hate me, I would still be the same person."

Remus sighed and looked into Harry's eyes. He was slightly on edge but that was mostly his wolf instincts coming to the fore.

"I don't think I could hate you Harry. Are they treating you alright those, the Cullens?"

"They treat me fine. Edward wouldn't allow them to treat me poorly anyway."

Remus smiled softly and Harry felt a weight lift from him.

"You love him then, this Edward?"

Harry nodded and called silently to Edward who approached slowly from not too far off into the woods. Remus went a little stiff and was clearly once again defensive but that was to be expected.

"Do you love my godson Edward?"

"More then my life."

Remus nodded and held out his hand. Edward stepped forward slowly and the two barely let there hands touch before moving away from each other again.

"Harry if you would like to come home, I would like that very much."

Harry launched himself at Remus and hugged him like a happy toddler. Remus patted his shoulder and backed up. With a soft smile he aparated home leaving Harry alone with a suddenly stiff Edward.

"Will you be leaving then Harry?"

Harry turned to Edward elation forgotten. Would he be leaving? He was comfortable at the Cullens but did he really consider it home. If he really considered it what was worse. A wizard on the cusp of becoming a vampire living with vampires, or, a vampire and said wizard living with a werewolf? Harry sighed feeling all his relief wash out of him like water. It was funny how his life went around in circles. Once again he belonged no where. Edward embraced him and sniffed gently at his hair.

"You could belong with me Harry."

Harry smiled and nodded falling into Edward's embrace. He belonged to Edward of course but what was more prudent? Edward would have him forever. His mortal relatives though, how long would they have him? Harry felt he owed it to them to at least be around while they were alive. One life time? How long was that meant to be. Everyone he held dear would die soon enough. Maybe it was not fair to spend all his time with Edward when his time with his loves ones was limited.

"I have an idea Harry. It may help you decide."

Edward pulled away from Harry and held out his hands.

"If I understand correctly your magic bends to your will correct?"

Harry nodded and Edward smiled fully seeming confident.

"Then Harry I would like you to concentrate on your magic and tell it to take you home. Your magic will know your heart."

Harry smiled and closed his eyes. Edward was brilliant, he had of course never aparated in that manner before. He always visualized his destination with determination, desperation and all that nonsense. He focused not thinking of any place but simply asking his magic to take him home. He hoped he would end up somewhere suitable and not accidentally aparate himself to hell, or something equally bizarre. He began to feel a slight pressure until the sensation of apparating crushed him on all sides.

When the pressure let up he opened his eyes to a hallway he had never seen before. Harry blinked in confusion and Edward looked around bemused. This was not home, he had never been here before. A staircase at the end of the unfamiliar hall let him know he was on the second floor. Harry only had a moment to consider this before a sizzle ran along his skin. There were wards on this house and if Harry knew anything about magic there were about to attack him and Edward.

He brought his hands up and forced them together slowly as the air became impossibly thick. They connected with a resounding boom and the wards fell. Harry went back to looking around for clues. The only other wizard he was in regular contact with was Draco. Though right now he had no idea were the blonde lived. He turned to Edward and paused, the vampire was still and his eyes which had moments before been the colour of honey were jet black. He was holding himself still and his lips were pulled back over his teeth.

"What is it?"

Edward's eyes shot to his but that seemed to be the extent of his movement. All of his concentration was being used to hold himself still. Harry backed away and walked further down the hall hoping to find something that would give him a clue. He stopped about three feet from Edward and stared in amazement at a painting.

He had painted it right before coming here, and he had left it for Draco. The painting was horrible not at first glance but if one focused the entire thing was grotesque. It was a night time painting. The sky was full of stars shining down on a beautiful meadow and a silver lake. Lying next to the lake was a young unicorn, glowing nearly gold. Of course on further inspection the lake was not a lake at all but a silver pool of the creatures blood. The soft grass of the meadow sprang into vines tangling around the dying creatures legs. From the vine bloomed huge blossoms of blood red.

It was terrible and Draco had loved it begging to have it. He would not have given it away. This was Draco's house. Harry wondered how it was he had come here. He looked at Edward again suddenly unsure if his reaction was caused by some uncontrollable jealous rage. Draco had declared that he wanted Harry and worse yet had tried to kill Edward with a deadly potion. Edward lifted one hand slowly and pointed down the hall.

"Blood."

Harry walked down the hall picking up a metallic scent. With growing dread he pushed open the only door that was slightly ajar. The first thing to cross his mind was the irony. Everything about the scene smacked of muggle and while Draco had changed he would never have wanted to die like one. The tub was full of water that had gone red. How much of it had become blood. Draco was floating on the surface pale as a ghost. Harry's mind flashed back to a girls washroom, blood flowers floating across the floor.

He moved but nothing felt quick enough he pulled Draco form the tub noting that he was light. Dead weight was heavier, there was still hope. He hauled him out the washroom and across the hall. There was a bed thankfully and Harry draped Draco across it feeling for a pulse. A box of potions appeared but Harry did not remember summoning it. First he healed the wounds along Draco's wrists, then went about administering the potions. Calling on his magic once more he forced Draco into a deep healing sleep.

He dried Draco's clothes and switched them for pajamas. He tried several cleaning spells before rising and going back to the bathroom. Ignoring the blood he wet a cloth and went back to Draco and began wiping at his arms, his face, the blood was everywhere and Harry wiped furiously all the while wondering who was making such a loud racket. Harry stopped wiping and looked up the painting was right outside the door. It was gruesome and suddenly Harry wanted it destroyed. The thought took hold of him and it burst into flames.

Harry lay down exhausted and in no time fell asleep beside Draco. The first thing he noted when awoke was warmth. Edward was not warm. Warm fingers were running though his hair and the faint smell of blood still surrounded him. He looked up into silver eyes full of pain and shame. Harry recoiled, this was Draco but not the one he knew. Draco was abrasive, loud, arrogant. How was it that he had never seen this Draco before? Had he been so caught up in his own problems?

Apparently he had been. Draco leaned down and Harry didn't move. He allowed Draco to kiss him and even though he was not interested he could not stop himself from responding to the kiss. Edward was there of course just outside the door but he didn't stop it. This was not a kiss of passion, if anything it was remorseful. A sorrowful kiss Harry could relate to sorrow. Draco pulled away with one last soft kiss and then closed his eyes and pulled Harry close. He cried softly and Harry did nothing but offer what comfort he could.

His magic had brought him here, home to he boy he loved like a brother just in time to save his live. Funny little thing, magic. Draco exhausted himself and after a while Harry began to itch. He was covered in Draco's blood and he wanted nothing more then to wash it off. He untangled himself from Draco's arms and made his way across the hall to the washroom. Edward followed very close not saying anything and not betraying anything with a blank face.

Harry washed his hands first and watched as the water ran brown and then pink. He looked around the washroom startled to find that it had been cleaned. A stack of white fluffy towels had been placed in a basket and fresh flowers scented the washroom nicely. Harry smiled softly wondering idly why he had ever tried to escape the wizarding world.

"Dobby?"

A crack sounded and Dobby appeared at once big green eyes brimming with tears at the sight of Harry.

"Is Harry being alright sir?"

"I'm fine Dobby."

Quite some time ago Harry had persuaded Dobby to drop the Potter but he could never stop him from calling him sir.

"Dobby can you take my friend here to get some fresh clothes for us, he knows where they are."

"Of course Harry sir, the vampire is being Harry's friend sir?"

Harry nodded and Dobby turned to Edward without hesitation. Harry loved the elf he judged no one. He took a hold of Edward's hand and using his own brand of elf magic transported him to where he could find Harry's clothes. Harry shed the clothes he was wearing and set them ablaze. He stepped into the shower and allowed the hot water to ease away the days tension. Edward was back before he was finished and he had changed as well. He handed Harry a towel and a fresh set of clothes. His face was still blank and Harry couldn't tell by looking at him if he was angry or not.

"I'm sorry about the kiss. You understand that I have to stay with Draco I can't leave him. Again."

Edward simply smiled and placed a finger on Harry's lips when he opened his mouth to speak again.

"I understand Harry. I have one request."

Harry looked into his eyes and noticed he seemed to be amused and not at all angry.

"What is it Edward?"

"He wants to stay of course. You can be so dense Potter."

Draco was leaning against the doorframe looking very pale and not at all like he should have been out of bed.

"He's right on both accounts."

Harry rolled his eyes and focused on Draco who had slid part way down the doorframe in exhaustion.

"You need to eat Draco."

Harry dislodged himself from Edward and wrapped and arm around Draco to keep him steady and headed down the stairs. The house was very nice, decorated by a professional but erringly similar to the Cullens.

"Where is the kitchen?"

Draco veered right and Harry followed the hall until he came upon the large kitchen. It was large and again very familiar. Esme had designed the Cullens current home. Had she designed this one as well? Edward nodded and Harry rose an eyebrow now curious to see the house from the outside. He seated Draco at the breakfast bar. The kitchen table was already full of food. True to form Dobby had grossly misjudged the amount of food a human being could consume. Harry laughed out right when he saw a potion vial labeled 'for Harry's friend. ' It was not as effective as the blood potion Harry had purchased for Edward but it was still sufficient.

Edward opened the vial his eyes were still black the scent of human blood had taken its toll on him. He tipped it back and Draco stared at him looking intense. Edward eyes glazed a bit and he stumbled forward almost drunkenly. Harry's eyes flickered back to Draco but his expression had not changed.

"Are you alright Edward?"

"Fine."

He blinked and Harry stepped back from the metallic gold of Edward's eyes. The effect was scary beautiful but even as Harry stared the strange color bled quickly away until it was just Edward's normal honeyed eyes.

"Did you think I had asked Dobby to poison him? As if he would."

Draco sounded bitter and Harry decided not to respond. It had briefly crossed his mind but he did not seriously consider it a possibility. Draco would not have kept blood potions on hand, Dobby had produced it himself. Harry busied himself with making a plate for Draco and then one for himself. He placed it in front of Draco with a soft smile and took a seat.

"Eat as much you can Draco."

Draco ate slowly but steadily and cleared his plate. Replenishing potions could do that to you, it took a lot out of you usually leaving the drinker hungry.

"What was the plan then, did you instruct your owl to bring me a note that you were dead? Or perhaps you hoped no one would find you!"

Draco set his fork down and placed his head in his hands. Harry watched his long time rival turned closet friend and felt lost. He was at odds with this Draco. Draco would be the one to come back with some witty remark and right now he looked simply tired and worst of all frail.

"You think I'm pathetic don't you?"

Harry was quick to deny it but Draco laughed bitterly.

"Come now Harry, you know you do."

Harry sighed not wanting to draw the frail blond into an argument. He seemed to be finished with his meal for now so Harry helped him back up the stairs. He seemed more winded then before and was practically asleep by the time they made it up the stairs. Harry was leading him back to the same bedroom they had been in before but Draco went on ahead to the room at the end of the hall. Harry blinked and held back a bit of laughter at the irony. This was Edward's room with a few small differences, the stereo system was the same which led Harry to believe it was just a built in feature of the room. But whereas Edward had a wall of music Draco had a wall of books.

Harry helped him settle in and even though he knew it would piss Draco off he set several wards up on the door. Harry made his way back to the kitchen to find Dobby and Edward in a staring contest. There was sizing each other up but Harry had no idea what for. As Harry stared Dobby snapped his fingers and disapparated.

"Did I miss something?"

Edward flashed Harry a dazzling smile of perfect straight white teeth. He seemed highly amused about something.

"Your elf was threatening me."

Edward didn't seemed very phased but Harry made a mental note to check in with Dobby. The elf was very serious when it came to protecting Harry and he didn't want Edward on the wrong end of one of Dobby's well meaning schemes.

"Never underestimate a house elf Edward. Dobby could burn you alive worse then I ever could. Let's just say wizards are very lucky house elves like cleaning."

Edward seemed to sober up a bit at that announcement and decided to watch Harry instead. A content smile slowly settled on his lips and Harry began to feel frustrated. Edward it seemed couldn't care less about Draco.

"I am as concerned as I can manage Harry. He did plot to kill me and he's in love with you. How upset can I be?"

Harry sighed being forcibly reminded once more that Edward was now privy to his every thought. Edward was correct of course if the situation was reversed Draco would have been celebrating. Still he didn't want Draco to be bothered by Edward's presence or Edward's fawning all over him.

"I won't try and bother him Harry but you can't ask me to leave. Home is wherever you are Harry. Everywhere else is just a place to keep my things."

Harry nodded still convinced that this would cause problems. He was stuck between a wall and hard place. Wall being Draco, hard place being Edward. It was very frustrating to think that every time he took a step forward he was forced to take ten back. He felt like screaming but that would wake Draco not to mention it was childish. Harry blinked as the world suddenly blurred and became green.

"Scream."

"Don't be ridiculous Edward."

Harry looked around at the tall tress. It would seem that when it came to Forks one part of the woods was just like another. There were no makers, no distinctly tall trees. Harry sighed but still felt more angry then he had a moment before.

"Let it go Harry, I'll keep you safe I can help you."

Harry took a few steps back and looked at the sky. Edward didn't know what he was asking. Harry could not possibly channel his magic or more accurately his rage manifested into magic through Edward. It would destroy him and if he had a fit it would destroy the area. That was bound to make this part of the forest unique.

"Trust me Harry I'm sure that I can do this."

Edward held out his hand and Harry took it still unsure. The magic he released in times of high emotion was raw and uncontrolled. He assumed Edward was proposing to be his anchor because of something he had seen in Harry's mind. Harry closed his eyes and thought of his anger. He had never decided to have a fit before. They were always wild and not under his control. He screamed feeling very foolish but then that embarrassment gave way to relief and he let himself go.

He closed his eyes seeing for himself that Edward was alright. When it was finished he let go of Edward's hand and laughed out loud. Edward appeared to have been electrocuted. His hair was sticking up at all angles and he looked positively adorable. He caught sight of a huge tree that had sprung from nowhere. It looked like it could be two hundred years old and shimmered with the faint sheen of magic.

"Edward are you alright?"

"That was wicked."

Harry laughed feeling free and light. He launched himself at Edward who spun him around once in a fast circle. They stayed close for a while until Harry decided it was time to head back. He was beginning to get hungry and Draco would be up soon. The whole point of staying here was to make sure that Draco wasn't alone. Harry paused when he caught sight of Draco's house from the outside. It was an exact replica of the Cullen's house with one major difference.

The entire house was black, Harry had not known that brick was made in such a dark color. He could not imagine that Esme had designed such a house. It was like a balancing of an equation. If the Cullen's home was light and airy then this replica was the exact opposite. Against the ever present grey sky it seemed to blend right it with the doom and gloom.

"The color was a special request from a previous owner."

Harry nodded wondering what type of person would request this house. They entered through the sliding glass doors. The interior once again was the exact opposite of the Cullens. Every bit of white was replaced with black and steel.

"This was the request of the owner. He was and old man who died last year. No one came to collect anything. I don't think he had any family."

Harry wondered again what sort of man this was. What had drawn Draco to buy such a morbid house? Furthermore why had he left it decorated as it was in such darkness. Harry realized there were quite a few things he did not know about Draco. He checked on him to find him still sleeping peacefully. Edward pulled him away and began kissing along his jaw setting fire to his skin. The sheets in the guest bedroom and been changed by Dobby. Quite some time later Harry lay back blissfully spent and nicely exhausted.

Harry drifted off before he realized it. The next time he woke it was dark out and Edward was humming softly twirling Harry's hair between his long fingers. There was a small moment where Harry looked around confused unsure of where he was. Edward soothed him and in no time he fell asleep again. While he slept he had strange dreams, places he'd never seen before, people, vampires. The city was very hot and sunny not an ideal for someone who glittered in natural sunlight.

Harry was walking along dressed in heavy dark robes concealing every inch of his skin. He could see the waves of heat in the air but he could not feel it. There was a strange strumming through out his whole body. Beside him was a beautiful woman. He saw a flash of white teeth, fanged teeth. He blinked, Edward didn't have any fangs. She pushed open a heavy door and together they walked inside and headed downwards.

There robes seemed to vanish and Harry was left looking at long blonde hair. Every so often the beautiful women would smile and look back at Harry beckoning him forward. They came upon another door and she led him through it now humming a haunting rhythm. The stone floor gave way to red velvet carpet. As far as he could tell this was a reception area. Right across from him was another door. Behind it he could hear a faint sound that made something inside him stir.

Steel drums in perfect rhythm getting louder and louder by the second. A scent slowly made its way to his nose and he felt a sharp pull on his bottom lip. There was blood on the other side of that door. Something in Harry sharpened until it became painful. His vision tunneled and the sum of his life seemed to be waiting for him behind that door. The scent seemed to heighten with his longing and he took a step forward. The beautiful demon laughed softly.

Harry pushed open the door intent only on finding the scent. He needed the blood that was taunting him so. Red hair, warm brown eyes, freckles. He knew that face, but then again he did not. He stood transfixed by the little girl and the sound of her little heart. It was cruel to leave a child orphaned was it not? He looked up ready to study the mother. If her daughter was anything to go by then she must be a thing of beauty. He looked up into terrified eyes, eyes he had seen through out his child hood.

How beautiful she had become, her bushy hair had tamed and gave way to beguiling curls. She had lengthened in height her body had given way to nice tender hips and soft curves. If she had not been so stubborn, so smart she would not have found this place. He had said his goodbyes and she would not leave it. Harry walked forward and gave a little bow of respect. She was due his respect at least. This time though her curiosity would be rewarded with death. Harry would not be there to save her. He took the child first placing a hand over Hermione's mouth to silence her. Once he was finished with the beautiful child he turned to her ready to ease her suffering. There was no pain in death, Harry knew, Harry was dead.

"WAKE UP!"

Harry winced and clung tight to Edward in a panic. The vampire looked furious, the details were quickly fading but he remembered a woman and Hermione. Merlin he had killed her. Harry suddenly felt ill and leaned over quickly to be sick over the side of the bed. Edward blurred away and came back with a cloth and fresh clothes. He began dressing Harry shoving his limbs roughly into sleeves when he refused to move.

"Edward what are you doing?"

Edward just continued his frantic dressing of Harry shoving his feet into socks and trying to shove his shoes on the wrong foot.

"EDWARD STOP!"

Edward stopped but he looked like a trapped animal, his eyes were imploring Harry to follow his lead but he wasn't making any sense.

"We need to get away from here Harry, we must leave now!"

"Where are we going? What are we running from?"

Edward gestured wildly looking as if he could not believe what Harry was saying.

"HER!"

"Who is she?"

Edward seemed to calm down very marginally he at least dropped Harry's shoes.

"You were in Voltaire, she had you. Its her Harry she is the one."

"Edward that was a nightmare."

He shook his head. It was terrible, Harry would have to admit that. He couldn't see what good it would do them to run from a dream though. Edward reached into his pocket and then withdrew his hand looking as if he had misplaced something. He looked to Harry again and then back at the bed.

"I need you to come with me."

"I can't leave Draco alone Edward."

Edward closed his eyes and seemed to be focusing on breathing through his nose.

"Then go get him."

"Edward it was a dream."

"Please Harry just go get Draco so we can leave."

Harry sighed realizing Edward would not calm down until he had done whatever it was he wanted. He made his way to Draco's room with Edward close behind him. Draco was up which wasn't surprising it was now very early in the morning and he had gone to bed in the afternoon. They sky was pink and orange but as usual the colors were quickly being overtaken by clouds. Draco turned to Harry and smiled coldly.

"Still alive Harry?"

"Yes, Draco I need you to get dressed."

Draco smirked and went back to looking out the window.

"Are you having me committed?"

"No, can I use your car."

Draco simply smiled again and asked Harry to leave the room so he could change. A short time later he returned dressed in casual black slacks and a white shirt. He still looked very tired and dark circles had formed around his eyes. He lead the way to the garage and handed Harry a set of keys. Harry was surprised to see a red car next to the silver one he had already seen. Harry bid Edward to sit in the back by way of their mind link and Draco sunk into the passengers seat falling asleep almost immediately.

"Where are going Edward?"

"I need to speak with Alice."

Harry pulled out of the garage after Draco 'kindly' opened the door. They were on the opposite end of town and the drive took about fifteen minutes. Edward stared at him the whole time from the back seat. When Harry pulled up to the white house that was an exact replica of Draco's black one he heard Draco gasp.

"Bloody hell."

Clearly the design had not been lost on Draco. He stared at the house with a strange expression on his face. Harry got out of the car followed by Draco and finally Edward who climbed awkwardly out of the back seat. Draco walked along a bit listlessly looking around and scowling every few feet. Edward opened the door which didn't seem to have a lock and was greeted my Esme. She smiled brightly catching Edward in a brief hug before releasing him. Her eyes landed on Draco and her smile faltered.

"Is this you friend Harry?"

"I assure you I'm not Cullens friend."

Esme nodded seeming fully capable of hearing only what she wanted to hear or nothing at all.

"Are you hungry dear?"

"Are you?"

Draco held out his wrists to Esme and she stepped back placing a hand over her mouth. She looked at Draco as if he had just transformed into a giant snake.

"You know they don't drink human blood."

"For the time being."

Draco smirked cruelly and rounded on Esme. He looked like he was ready to spit poison at Esme so Harry intervened stepping between the two to block them from each others sight.

"Esme is a good person Draco. She hans't done anything to you. Can you please be civil?"

Draco smiled like a cheshire car but nodded and looked away falling into a more relaxed stance.

"Draco can rest on the couch if he likes Harry."

Draco glared sharply at Edward and balled his hands into fists. Harry led him to the couch and despite his attitude he lied down clearly exhausted. Harry placed monitoring spells around the room which earned him a glare of his own before Draco closed his eyes, asleep once more. Edward grabbed Harry by the arm and hauled him upstairs. Harry wrenched his arm away when they reached the second landing and followed Edward to Alice's room. He took a step back when the door opened and he was assaulted by pink.

Alice danced into view behind Jasper who looked tensely at Harry for long moments before looking away. She was smiling sweetly and took a hold of Harry's arm dragging him into the pink vortex of horror. Jasper alone seemed to pick up on Edward's mood and was equally tense. Harry studied the two closely. Now that they were not trying to kill each other or him he had time to compare the two. Jasper was quite a bit taller then Edward and more brawny as well. It would seem that he had gotten the scrawny brother. Edward looked at him sharply but said nothing.

"Edward what is it?"

Jasper had finally broken the silence and Alice had at last stopped smiling.

"The Volturi."

Alice went sill beside Harry and her eyes glazed over a bit. Every one in the room stared at her for long moments until Edward seemed to lunge through the air grabbing on to her small shoulders and even shaking her.

"What do you know?"

Edward's voice was loud and demanding and seemed to snap Alice back to the real world. Harry studied Jasper who seemed to be frozen in an awkward position he was facing Harry and at the same time moving towards Alice. It took Harry a moment to realize his problem. Edward had lunged towards both Harry and Alice leaving Jasper confused. Harry looked back to Edward, his eyes were locked with Alice and it seemed they were having a conversation only the two of them could hear or understand.

"We're leaving!"

Edward grabbed Harry and lifted him right off the ground not giving him many options but to stay still.

"There is no point in running Edward. This is not based on you or Harry. It has already been decided and it will come to pass."

Edward hissed dangerously and pulled Harry closer to him. Harry looked from Alice to Edward waiting for an explanation. No one spoke and Harry closed his eyes. Just yesterday he had thought everything was going to work out and now he was in a room full of vampires, all of them looking as if someone had just died.

*** Edward's POV ***

The sun was high in the sky which was not unusual for Italy. Harry's skin was blindingly white, glowing, like he had been suffused with light. The Volturi closed in around us forming a tight inescapable circle and then music. Edward looked at Alice and without meaning fully turning into thought he lunged at her.

"What do you know?"

Edward held on to what Alice had let slip. For a moment he had seen the woman. The one who tormented him, and now she wanted Harry. Alice relented and locked eyes with him. The woman vampire was with Harry walking in the same hall Harry had just dreamt about. She was smiling softly but unlike in Harry's dream Edward could see his eyes and they were glazed, dead from within. Rather quickly the scene changed and Harry was standing in the middle of the throne room of the Volturi surrounded by piles of ash. Aro the last to die was still burning before the scene changed yet again.

This time he was there with Harry surrounded by the Volturi. Captured and gagged his family was placed on there knees along with Draco and a dark skin boy he had not seen before. A mass execution was about to take place but before anyone's life could be snuffed out everything went black. Edward was left reeling and he reached out for Harry drawing him close and breathing in his scent barely daring to move.

"We're leaving!"

"There is no point in running Edward. This is not based on you or Harry. It had already been decided and it will come to pass."

Harry became tense in his arms and the room began to shimmer with his magic. Edward scrambled for a way to circumvent what Alice had seen. He considered going to the Volturi and warning them of their fate. Alice was quick to send him a vision of himself being torn apart and Harry screaming still captured by the demon woman. Edward pulled Harry closer still nearly wishing that he could draw Harry into himself and protect him from the world.

"I'll keep you safe Harry. She won't take you."

"Who won't take me?"

Edward kissed Harry's forehead and went still trying to think his way out if this. She had taken him once, she had ripped him to sherds leaving him with no dignity only a deadly thirst that could not be quenched. She would not have Harry, she would not take his soul.

"I will keep you safe."

Harry pulled himself closer to Edward and sighed. There had been one thing that had not changed from Harry's dream or Alice's vision. In both he had been a vampire not something in between like he was now. It was ironic, the one thing Edward yearned for the most would now be his undoing. He tried once more to think of something that would save Harry but each time he thought he had a new plan Alice would send him the same vision. Nothing would change, they all died no matter which way he spun it.

"I'll keep you safe Harry."

Harry remained still with his eyes screwed shut and Edward rubbed soothing circles into his back.

"He needs to rest I'm bringing him to my room."

"Who is that boy downstairs? Is he another wizard?"

Edward simply nodded and left the room. He placed Harry on the bed and watched him sleep for the longest time. He thought again of any possible escape routes but like clock work Alice would let him know that it would not work. Jasper was trying to with the same result. It was looking like they were well and truly screwed. Harry came to with a sigh and at once his mind started up and his first thought was Draco. Then his green eyes locked with Edward and he smiled.

"She won't win. I won't let her take me."

"I know angel."

Harry got up to check on Draco and Edward followed close behind him. As he listened Harry began to think of Draco and only Draco. He understood the process it was a simple form of distraction but an effective one. Surprisingly Draco was up and eating. Esme was smiling contentedly since she always enjoyed someone eating her food. Still she was tense possibly because there was another wizard in the house. She was waiting for Carlisle to come home and simply keeping guard and at the same time indulging her need to care for someone.

"Harry would you like something to eat dear?"

"I'm fine thank you."

Edward studied Draco he did not really care either way if the blond lived or died. As cruel as it sounded he would die sometime and whenever that was Harry would have to deal with it. He would do his best to be there to help him through it. Draco seemed pale but he was gorging himself on Esme's sandwiches nonetheless.

"Harry eat something please?"

Harry sighed and nodded and Esme came back with a tray beaming. He took a seat beside Draco who moved closer. Edward held back a growl. Harry rolled his eyes at him and Esme went back to keeping a close eye on Draco.

"Esme why don't we watch TV?"

"Of course dear."

Esme turned on the TV but she did not remove her eyes from Draco. Draco finished his fourth sandwich and sat back rubbing his stomach but he didn't bother to thank to Esme.

"Draco how do you feel?"

"Right now I feel full."

Harry's left eye twitched and Edward smirked. Harry was through feeling guilty for what Draco had done to himself, finally he was getting angry. Personally Edward thought it was about time. Listening to Harry blame himself for someone else's problems was very exasperating. As far he was concerned committing suicide or trying to was very selfish. Harry seemed to be thinking similarly as he was until his thoughts suddenly went in full rewind and he began listing reasons of why this was all his fault.

"Are you still tired?"

"I would prefer to sleep in my home. May I leave or are you going to keep these wards up all day?"

"I'll keep up the wards until I'm satisfied you won't run off and kill yourself! You selfish spoiled brat!"

Draco's face contorted into a look of utter rage and Edward took a step forward. One wrong move and Edward would succeed where Draco had failed. No one would hurt Harry he would not allow it. Draco moved away from Harry and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Can I go home Harry?"

"I'm not leaving you alone."

All the fight left Draco and he simply flopped backwards seeming to deflate. Harry looked tired again as well and Edward didn't care much either way except that it was affecting Harry.

"Harry, we should get your things, then you can bring Draco home."

Harry grasped his hand and they headed back upstairs to Edward's room. Edward went into the closet and began removing clothes. Harry smirked watching him for a few minutes before he waved his hand in a sweeping motion. Boxes appeared and there things disappeared.

"Wizard."

"Forgot about that."

Harry waved his hand again and the boxes shrunk. He began shoving them into his pockets. One hundred years he'd been dead but this was unusual.

"Did you see Draco's room?"

"I did, I can't believe we have the same taste."

Harry smiled at Edward and he stared at him trying to fathom the soft expression. He leant down and kissed him gently simply wanting to feel his heat, to draw him in.

"I need to get Draco home, let's go."

Edward nodded and followed Harry down the stairs. He would do what would make Harry happy even it meant looking after Draco. They made it back downstairs to find that the boy had fallen asleep again. Harry waved his hand once more and Draco disappeared. He listened carefully to Harry's mind as he performed the spell. At times he would think of and incantation and at other times like now, he would simply think of his intent.

Edward was a bit surprised at how powerful Harry was. There was a constant hum around him, like the very air that settled near him was infused with is magic. With Draco there was no such buzz. Edward was not sure if it was because Draco was weak or because he was not connected to Draco. Either way they were the only two wizards that he knew so he had no way to check. Draco remained asleep not seeming to even notice that he had been moved to a car. Edward considered this to be either deep trust in Harry or exhaustion.

When the black house came into view Edward realized he had not told Esme when he would be back. Then again he didn't know the answer to that himself, still they made it a point to at least give her an estimate. Edward reached into his pocket for his phone and for the second time realized that it was not there.

"Did you forget something?"

"My cell phone, can I borrow yours?"

Harry looked away quickly and Edward realized that he had thrown his phone away. Edward decided he would rather tell Esme tomorrow rather then borrow anything from Draco. He would be twice damned before he asked him for anything. Once everyone was out of the car and Harry had settled Draco into his bed, he lead Edward to the same bedroom he had carried Draco to. Truth be told he was not too thrilled to be in this bedroom. When he opened the door he was stunned to find that everything had been completely redone.

Their things were unpacked and the room even held a few of his favorite books and CD's. He couldn't say for sure if it had been Harry's doing or the elf things. Either way he was grateful. The sun settled quickly and Harry seemed to nod off right along with it. Edward wrapped him carefully in a thick blanket and held him till morning. He spent the night contemplating there situation and what he could possibly do about it. Very early in the morning his thoughts were interrupted by Draco slowly pushing open the door. He looked at Edward and then at Harry who was still asleep curled up nicely on top of Edward.

"Will you make sure he is happy Edward. He deserves to be happy."

Edward nodded and Harry sighed and moved around but remained asleep. As arrogant as the thought might sound Edward was sure he could keep Harry happy. He was more concerned with keeping him safe.

"What were you two yelling about earlier today?"

"Nothing."

Draco looked at him sharply and he suddenly got the impression that he too was dangerous. He shrugged and leaned against the door frame; puzzling Edward with the intense expression on his face and the opposing relaxed state of his body.

"How did you stop me from hearing your own thoughts while you projected Newton's?"

Draco smirked and Edward realized he had suddenly lost whatever game they were playing.

"You would really like to know wouldn't you?"

"Would you tell me if I did?"

"No."

With that Draco left and Edward went back to thinking about the horrible vision. Harry woke up some time later, trapping Edward in his green gaze for long moments before moving in for a kiss. Edward supposed he could live in these moments, treasure each of them and hold them close to his heart. Time had never been an issue and suddenly they were running out.

"I can't lose you angel. How long do you have until the venom changes you?"

Harry stared off into the distance, the same way most people do when they're trying to calculate something in their head.

"Is there something you're hiding from me Edward?"

Edward tried to speak in denial but the word caught in his throat. He simply shook his head hoping Harry would continue without much prompting.

"As you know I don't know very much about the venom. It seeks to escape my magic continuously. It just churns away at it depleting it and then releasing it again. I assume that it will eventually find a way to absorb the magic, blocking it and infuse itself into my body. I don't want to take the chance that it may not release my magic again so I will have to give up before that to risk becoming a squib."

Edward nodded not seeing Harry or the room any longer. Harry would be helpless as a squib but if he released the venom then he would be taken. There was no way out.

"Maybe we should try school today?"

"Anything you want angel."

Edward smiled at Harry who simply blinked at him and smiled softly. Edward scooped Harry up into his arms and took off down the stairs. Harry laughed but Edward knew his mates amusement wouldn't last very long. He had no intention of leaving Harry alone at any time, ever again. The kitchen was easy enough to navigate, since everything seemed to be in the same place. Harry helped by eating most of the pancake batter before Edward had a chance to cook it.

He made a few extra for Draco, and thought briefly about poisoning them before brushing the cruel thought aside. Draco came into the kitchen dressed for school and looking like a zombie with a huge dark circles under his eyes. Harry waved at him and Draco attempted a smile back ignoring Edward completely but still going for the pancakes he had just made.

After breakfast Harry shot Edward a sharp glance when he realized he was being followed to the washroom. He didn't say anything and Edward was grateful for the silence. His nerves were frayed at the edges and he feared he would become more then irrational about Harry's safety. He was standing in the washroom after all getting soaked with steam from the shower. He wrapped Harry in a large towel when his head appeared from behind the curtain, and scooped him up again and whisked him back to the bedroom.

"Edward, really you're being ridiculous."

Edward kissed Harry on the nose and marched him into the closet. He wasn't being ridiculous, he was being cautious. He looked around at the variety of clothes Harry owned and was strongly reminded of Alice. Once he placed Harry back on his feet he immediately set about undressing Edward. He was walking around in his towel perusing the selection of clothes Edward owned. He dismissed some things with a scathing glance and others he suspended in mid air to examine. Edward watched all of this for ten minutes before losing his patience.

"You think I am the one whose ridiculous?"

"You have all these great clothes and if I leave it up to you, you dress like a Gap add."

"You sound like Alice you know."

Harry shuddered and dismissed two more of Edward's outfits without a second glance.

"I'm not like Alice."

"Well, not exactly but you two have a lot in common. What don't you like about her?"

Harry paused holding up a combination of blue and purple that Edward wouldn't be caught dead in, quite literally. Harry smiled and the others outfits zoomed back onto their hangers. It would seem he would be caught dead in it after all.

"I like Alice fine. She's a very, bubbly kind of person isn't she? Those types are great, but tiring. Personally I don't have the energy to keep up with someone like Alice. Small doses, you know. I'm not all sunshine and rainbows and neither are you."

Edward sighed feeling a little angry and wondering where these sudden defensive streak for Alice had come from.

"Well, she isn't exactly the type of person that requires you to he happy. She's always happy, for everyone."

"Why are we talking about Alice?"

That was a very good question. It wasn't often that Edward opened his mouth and was left wondering why. He was a precise person, usually. He thought around and finally realized the point he was trying to make. Instincts, fighting against human emotion.

"Be careful around Alice, or more precisely around Jasper. She may still feel threatened by you."

Harry pulled the purple sweater over Edward's head and he cringed. He didn't do purple but he wouldn't deny Harry his happiness.

"Just don't do anything ambiguous, please."

Harry shrugged and Edward stepped into the blue denim pants not daring to take a look in the mirror. Harry turned away once his pants were on and began looking at clothes for himself.

"Can you hear what Draco is thinking Edward?"

"Not often, it mostly sounds like his thoughts are under water, or full of static. Is that odd?"

Harry jumped into a pair of tight black pants and held up a white shirt and a pink one. For the general population of Forks high Edward hoped Harry went with the white.

"No, it's not odd. He is a very accomplished wizard."

Harry pointed to the cushioned bench against one wall of the closet and Edward took a seat. Harry began to pull and tug at his hair until it sat the way he wanted. He stepped back admired his work and nodded and to Edward's great relief he pulled on the white shirt.

"Why do yo dress me?"

"I already told you, you suck at picking out an outfit. I also get to touch you more this way."

"You can touch me anytime you want."

Harry smiled and reached up on his tip toes to give Edward a kiss. He leaned down to make it easier for him and grabbed the hair brush. He spun Harry around and began sniffing his hair.

"Is there something wrong with my hair?"

"I love it, I just want to brush it out."

Unfortunately for Edward he could not focus on brushing Harry's hair. The color had always fascinated him. He was so engrossed in running his fingers through the silken strands that he failed to notice Harry slowly twisting around.

"You aren't brushing Edward."

Edward let go and Harry got up and made his way out the closet. Edward was of course right behind him. Draco was in the bedroom looking at Harry with a pained expression on his face. Harry sighed and waved his hand in a flurry motion. Draco's preppy clothes were suddenly replaced with a bright pink shirt and a tight pair of black jeans.

"Harry change my clothes back."

Harry simply smiled and Draco waved his hand about as well but clearly with no result.

"Harry!"

"You're depressed, and I saw a study that bright colors help."

"What study Harry?"

"A study."

Draco stalked out of the room. He hand't spared Edward a glance which suited him just fine. By mutual silent agreement they would pretend that the other did not exist.

Edward grabbed Harry again this time he heard a loud grunt of annoyance. Edward blinked in surprise when he entered the garage. All six of his cars were now in Draco's garage.

"Can we try the blue one?"

"Harry, please tell me you know what kind car that is?"

"I just want you to put me down."

Edward was tempted to just drop Harry on the spot but the garage floor was concrete. He set him on his feet and Harry smirked looking as if he had won. Draco breezed past and cursed loudly when he couldn't open the door to any of his cars. He shot Harry a death glare that put Edward on edge and got into the back of the 'blue one.' Harry smirked again a look that Edward was beginning to find sexy.

He examined the car with an appreciative glance. Harry adjusted the seat shooting Edward a tiny glare for his small smile. Despite the danger looming on the horizon the ever present tension between them seemed to have lessened quite a bit. Harry drove to school with Draco sulking in the back seat. Edward watched the trees pass beneath the ever present drizzle and was struck by a realization.

He was left wanting for time of all things. Since his rebirth into darkness, time had never been an issue. Time had simply been and endless void. Something he was cursed to endure alone. A year, ten years it never phased him. Now he found himself counting each second, breathing with every beat of Harry's heart. Harry took a corner at reckless speed breaking him out of his thoughts and sending him back into worry, but Edward could not blame him this particular car was a very rare model. The students stared at the car and Alice bounced over with a big smile.

She had Harry out of the car in seconds and shoved two bags at him. When she caught sight of Edward her face hardened and she snubbed her nose at him and began singing loudly in her head.

"Yes, Alice?"

"You could have told me you where going to move out! Harry, we are going to the mall tonight."

Harry nodded and Alice was all smiles again. She danced off not really paying much attention to Draco. Her shopping trip had at long last been confirmed and she was happy enough with that. Mike appeared as he always did out of thin air. He clapped Edward on the shoulder and he simply stared at him. He would assume that to a human he felt quite like marble. Still Mike never failed to clap him on the shoulder with full enthusiasm.

Edward wasn't quite sure what he would do with Mike. It was never his intention to make friends with any of the students. It was too late to let Mike blend back in. The other students did not think to kindly of him. He smiled after a moment and turned to look in the bags Alice had given Harry. Cell phones, one was marked Harry and the other was marked, Edward.

"Cell phones."

Edward handed Harry his and put his in his pocket without looking at it. He didn't much care for cell phones. With Draco and Mike in toe the foursome made there way to class. Harry kept just out of Edward's reach which made him frown. He contented himself with staying as close as Harry would allow. They made it to class with a few minutes to spare. Harry went to the back and Edward took the seat directly beside him. Edward assumed excuses had already been made for their absence.

The day was all together very ordinary. Edward zoned out and focused on watching Harry. The end of the day seemed to rush towards them and in no time they were back in the parking lot. Harry's phone began to ring as soon he made his way to Edward's car.

"Hello? Hi Alice, yes of course."

Alice came up behind Harry and hooked there arms together. Jasper strayed behind with Edward and the two of them shared a look of exasperation. Draco drifted further and further to the left but Alice caught his arm as well. Edward didn't bother to hide his satisfied smirk when Draco flinched.

"Finally we're all going shopping!"

Harry shot Edward a panicked look but he simply shrugged. They would go shopping or Alice would eventually drive them crazy. They would live...for now.

Next Chapter: Remus and Harry have dinner. A surprise and a warning!

Authors Note: Thank you so much for the review and faves and subs Im so happy that people like this story. There is a lot of editing going on so be patient.

Peace and Love


	10. Fracture

Fracture

At first glance the mall seemed to be small, there wasn't a huge variety of stores and unsurprisingly it was not within the small town of Forks. Harry followed closely behind Alice who was walking quickly to the farthest end of the mall. Edward had become a tad more protective since Harry's 'vision' and he had an arm tight around Harry's waist. He was tense and his eyes kept sliding from left to right, Harry was sure if he could manage it Edwards head would be spinning in a full circle. Alice came to a stop in front of the largest department store the mall had to offer.

Before Harry could even glimpse the name he was dragged inside and since Edward refused to leave Harry alone for one-second he was dragged along with him. Draco followed behind looking bored but once they hit the designer section he seemed to get back some of his old spark. In no time Harry was forgetting about pretending not to like shopping. Alice was too much fun, she even persuaded Harry to pick up a pink shirt. She was so happy that one could almost forget the situation with Jasper, almost.

"Alice, are you still upset about Jasper being um, well you know?"

Alice paused and glanced at Edward before answering.

"I was upset but it seems we misunderstood everything. It's kind of cute really, he's like your pet."

Harry smiled and Alice placed a pile of shirts in his arms they were all varying shades of pink. Forgiven, but certainly not forgotten. The trip to the mall ended and soon enough they were heading back into town. Draco was asleep in the back of the car and Edward was looking out the window holding desperately to Harry's hand. Harry opened his eyes to fingers running gently through his hair.

"Good morning angel."

"Hi, I fell asleep in the car?"

Edward nodded and pulled Harry into his lap, he continued to play with his hair. The dream came back to the fore of Harry's mind. He was loathe to call it a vision but the image of Hermione and the young child trapped in his deadly embrace would not leave him. Despite their troubles Ron and Hermione were family to Harry, they had hurt him deeply but they would always be his to protect. It was slightly comforting to know that the Hermione in his vision did not exist. No matter how far they drifted apart he knew he would receive and invite to their wedding. Hermione hand't had any children yet and he was not yet that deadly creature. There was also the fact that nothing was ever set in stone. Alice's gift was to see the future, but the future could only exist once you had made a decision.

"Its not our decisions that decide this, no matter what I think of Alice's vision does not change."

"We need a time frame."

Edward's face became blank, it was almost too calm, like a corpse with open eyes. He stayed that way for quite some time until Harry began to shift about.

"The only thing I know for certain was that you had been changed, completely. You seemed possibly a bit taller. Come to think of it we have years, I don't know when your going to hit puberty."

Harry whacked Edward over the head with a pillow. He laughed and snatched it easily from Harry's hand. They giggled for a few moments before they grew quiet again and let there minds drift back to the problem at hand. It was a very serious problem and Harry couldn't pretend that it was not even though he was tempted to try to forget about it. Draco knocked on the door once before entering. Harry was seated in Edward's lap and he scrambled to get free of Edward's hold.

"Good morning Draco."

Draco simply left the room with the slightest sneer in Edwards direction.

"Perhaps you should go have breakfast."

Harry nodded and the two went downstairs, breakfast was already on the table courtesy of Dobby. Breakfast was silent and a little more then awkward. Edward was simply holding a cup of coffee presumably because he liked the smell or the warmth. Draco was picking at his food and Harry was eating steadily through the plate Dobby had made for him. Every so often Harry would look up and find Draco looking at him and the other boy would quickly look away.

After breakfast Harry made his way upstairs to shower. Edward followed until Harry closed the door in his too perfect face. He walked slowly over to the mirror and opened his eyes. He stared at the creature he saw there. A vampire surely, or some other demon made monstrously beautiful. He hand't had the time to even glance at himself as of late. He had seen his black hair, his green eyes, and he had assumed all was well.

The hair though it was black, was not his hair. It seemed to gather light into itself until it became something more then black. His eyes which were always striking were now positively glowing and his skin which had retained a near permanent healthy glow was now nearly as white as Edwards, it even had a subtle sheen as if he was covered in fine layer of ice. He reached his hand towards the mirror and the demon pretending to be him lifted his hand as well. Edward wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and he jumped. He hand't noticed that he had come in.

"You are magnificent angel."

Harry nodded but he wasn't quite sure angel was the word for it. How was it that no one at school had commented on this? How could Draco stand to look at him now? And if it came to it how would he ever fool Ron and Hermione into believing he was even part human. The demon in the mirror became blurry as Harry's eyes filled with tears.

"What am I?"

"You are my angel."

Edward kissed Harry again and Harry looked back at the thing in the mirror. It was a very good imitation of Harry. It was as beautiful and horrible as the Harry that had stepped out of the horcrux to taunt Ron. Had that really been his life, it seemed he could hardly remember that far off time in the woods when he had simply been filled with purpose and waiting to die. Edward eyes filled with a potent sympathy and Harry knew why.

He had seen Edward changed, he had witnessed the struggle between human and demon, he had seen many things when he had forcefully entered Edward's mind but much of it was unclear and out of respect or possibly regret he did not dig into the stolen memories. The struggle was clear though the thought of being this thing at the expense of life was almost as monstrous as the feeding itself. In the end though we are all here to survive, and no one really, human or demon is willing to die.

"Harry its still you."

He looked into the mirror again clearing his eyes of tears. This was not him, not at all. The pallor of his skin was nearly identical to Edwards save a slight pinkishness which made him seem just a bit more alive. No, this boy was no longer Harry Potter and in a real way that had always been his goal. To forget that boy and all that had happened in his life. He could do that now, he could be this other thing, this demon Harry. He began to laugh and then quite suddenly he began to cry. Edward held him loosely and waited for the crying to stop. He looked just as pained as Harry and for a moment infinitely guilty. Then his face cleared and he held Harry away from him and looked into his eyes.

"I know this all seems impossible right now, but you will not lose who you were, rather you will get to know yourself with more clarity then you ever thought possible. I don't want you to suffer the way I suffered with this. I want to make sure you never feel any pain again."

Harry smiled and thought privately that keeping him from pain was a very lofty goal indeed. It was about as possible as stopping Edward from drinking blood. He shook himself all over and pulled out of Edwards loose grip. He had wasted enough time babbling and feeling sorry for himself. He showered quickly and directed his magic to dress Edward and then himself.

"Are you sure you still want to go to school?"

Harry nodded and grabbed the keys to Edward's Enzo. If anything could clear his mind that car would do it. It drove like a wet dream. Draco threw a brief fit when he realized he was not going to be allowed to drive his car but after a sharp look from Harry he shut up and got in. Harry felt he and Draco should talk but one look at the hostile silver eyes and he knew they would only end up fighting. He pulled into the school and the moment he opened his door Alice was dragging him out the car.

She dragged him off to school with Edward and Draco both scowling deeply and following her hectic pace. She babbled on about some fashion show in Paris that they absolutely had to go to. And no of course Harry wasn't getting out of it, and yes she had the tickets already. She went on and on and Harry let her fast chatter wash over him in a pleasant but altogether irritating sort of way. She walked him all the way to class and then danced off in a way that seemed to be uniquely Alice. He gave his head a shake and was turned around by Draco who for all appearances was in a fury.

"So you're best friends now?"

"No. I've only just started to speak to her."

Draco glared at Harry for another moment and then he decided to change tactics. All at once he shrunk into himself and looked all sad and pathetic. Harry caught on to the little game though. Draco was not nearly as sick or as tired as he seemed. It had only just occurred to him that Draco was indeed a potions master. Coupled with the fact that Draco did not abide feeling sick, it became clear that he must have taken a strengthening potion by now. Harry softened his voice and held Draco's arms lightly.

"Do you still feel sick Draco?"

"A bit."

"Then go lie down!"

Draco's head snapped up at the dark tone of Harry's voice and in an instant he forgot to look like a sick puppy. He smirked and straightened up standing at his full height suddenly. Harry smirked back and shook his head. Once and Slytherin always a Slytherin.

"Draco we need to talk."

"That won't be necessary Harry."

Harry smirked and Draco walked by him and into class. Mike was already in their usual spot but unfortunately so was Bella Swan. Edward nodded politely at the girl and quickly took the seat that placed him between Bella and Harry. Harry took a seat and Bella's eyes quickly swiveled from Edward to Harry. She stared at Harry for quite some time until he began to fidget under her frenzied scrutiny. What could this girl possibly be seeing? Had she guessed at the truth perhaps or something very near to it?

"Hi Harry."

Harry was a bit taken aback by the way this girl said his name. It was too familiar, to put it simply it was the way someone greeted you when they had known you for years that type of familiarity.

"Hello."

She smiled sweetly or what Harry could assume she believed to be sweet, for the expression simply didn't sit well on her admittedly bland face.

"How are you?"

It became apparent that the girl was stalling now by making useless small talk. Harry couldn't figure out what she was stalling for though.

"I'm good how are you?"

"Fine, me and my friends are going down to La Push this weekend, to the beach would you like to come?"

So this had been the purpose of the small talk and the smiles. Still knowing this wasn't any less confusing, no one had been bothered with Harry before. It was his own doing of course but why this sudden push into uncomfortable friendship?

"Just me?"

"No, you and your friends of course."

"Of course."

There it was then, the reason. Harry felt a little stupid for not seeing it at once. He was friends with Mike and then suddenly he and Mike were friends with the Cullens, and to everyone's very limited knowledge Draco was now also a friend of the Cullens. That was it finally, he was seen as the magic key to befriending the Cullens. Worse yet there was something else to it to. Something in the way Bella looked at Edward. Harry smirked, she would be in for a nasty surprise if she tried anything, Harry could be possessive to. Edward smirked at Harry but he quickly looked upset by the whole idea.

"Forgive me Bella, but where is La Push?"

"Down on the native reserve."

Something about Edwards manner was screaming no suddenly, but Harry didn't really want to go. Harry looked at Edward who nodded very subtly to Harry's thoughts. Harry turned around to say no to Bella only to see that Draco had leant forward slightly. He was charming the poor girl with one of his heart melting smiles.

"Sure we'll be there. Bella is it?"

Draco held out his hand and she took a bit awkwardly and nodded.

"I'm Draco, charmed I'm sure."

He smiled sweetly and smirked triumphantly at Edward. Clearly there was something about La Push that Harry was missing. Draco and Edward knew the secret. Edward was glowering at Draco who was smiling right back looking immensely pleased with himself. Bella mumbled something and got up from the table. It was all a silly idea anyway, there wasn't anyway he was going somewhere with Jessica Stanley.

"What do you think you're doing Draco?"

Draco's smirk widened and he leaned in so he and Edward were nearly touching.

"Going to a party, are you coming Mike?"

"S-sure."

Mike looked nervous and Harry couldn't blame him. He was readying himself to stop and all war from taking place in home room. Jasper came into the room looking distressed and rushed over to Harry.

"What's wrong?"

"It's fine Jasper."

He relaxed slightly but didn't seem quite ready to leave Harry's side. He glanced at Draco and Edward who were slowly drawing the attention of the whole class. Jasper took a seat beside Harry and seemed to force calm between the two snarling boys. The bell rang and the teacher called the class to attention.

"Your projects are due today. Mr. Newton, your group will present first."

Harry quickly schooled his face into a neutral expression. He had forgotten entirely about the project. Draco looked a little guilty and Jasper who had been away and was exempt simply looked bored. Edward smiled apologetically at Mike who shrugged and rolled out a completed project. Mr. Banner however seemed to be in a vindictive mood this morning.

"Mr. Potter, you will present to the class."

Mike hung his head at this announcement. Harry looked at Edward who smiled calmly and turned his most charming smile on Mr. Banner.

"Sir, can we have a moment in the hall to prepare."

The teacher smirked but he gestured for Edward to go ahead. Harry followed behind Edward before it occurred to him to simply confuse the teacher. He had done such things before, but if he was honest with himself he found that entire aspect of his magic distasteful if not all out morally wrong.

"Harry if you link are minds will it be permanent?"

"No."

"Do it then."

Harry shied away from the idea at once. He had used his magic on Edward's mind before and he was not willing to do it now, certainly not for a project at any rate. It simply wasn't fair to let Mike suffer though. School was real for him not just something to pass the time.

"You won't hurt me Harry, I trust you."

Harry looked into Edwards eyes allowing the first bit of magic to create a link. A riot of noise washed over him at once. He could have been hearing all of Forks or maybe even the world. It was a din finally, just one great noise rising and swelling and cresting suddenly into one great drone which threatened to throw Harry off balance entirely. How could Edward stand this! He focused through the noise and cemented the temporary link, at once the din became a low hum.

"_Are you all right angel."_

"_Are you doing that?"_

Edward smiled confused but happy that the link had worked.

"_Doing what?"_

"_The voices are quiet now, they're very low."_

"_They're usually like that. I tune them out though now and then a voice rises louder then the others. With a lot of concentration I can silence them all together, but since I don't seem inclined to move when I do that it defeats the purpose."_

"Mr. Potter we are waiting."

Mike had taped the project to the wall while Harry and Edward had been outside. It was titled, Economy. Edward scanned the project taking in the information so fast that it was simply a hum of noise and blur of color to Harry.

"_Just repeat after me angel."_

"_You can read that fast?"_

"_Yes, but that was more like absorbing information then reading."_

Harry nodded and tried not to look at Edward as he feed him the information. It was an interesting affect rather like talking to someone on the telephone who happened to be right in front of you. It was difficult not to look at that person because you knew they were there. Once the presentation was over Mr. Banner waved Harry back to his seat with a sour expression on his face. Mike looked stunned and Draco simply annoyed.

"Harry how did you that?"

Harry smiled at Mike and took his seat.

"Edward filled in the blanks."

Mike laughed and clapped Edward on the shoulder. Harry wondered how he kept missing the fact that he was slapping stone.

"Nice one."

Harry zoned out for the rest of class. He nearly fell asleep. Edward was singing a beautiful and soothing song in his mind. Halfway through the day Harry cut off the connection between them with a heart felt sigh. It was nice to hear Edward's thoughts and to listen to the music that seemed to float through his mind like background noise. Emmett however had been thinking rather loudly and with terrible accuracy about one of Harry's and Edward's livelier time together.

History was boring and Harry found himself wishing he had the music again but Edward was there and he began to rub soothing circles into his back. It was almost as nice. Mike was looking out the window and Draco losing all pretense of paying attention had fallen asleep with his head pillowed on his arms. The bell rang startling the students from their naps. On the way to the cafeteria Harry was again confronted with Bella Swan.

"Do you want to join us for lunch?"

"Sure."

She giggled, which was unpleasant and went on ahead. Harry shrugged he supposed the Cullen's were popular enough for a student to try anything. Edward knelt down and whispered in his ear.

"She likes you."

"You're joking!"

Edward shook his head and Harry blinked disbelievingly.

"_Should I tell her I'm gay?"_

"You choice."

Mike looked between Edward and Harry and a puzzled expression came over his face. Harry realized his mistake and smiled a little too brightly at Mike until he looked away. Harry walked into the cafeteria a little late hoping to get lost in the rush of the crowd but Bella spotted him at once. Alice and Jasper joined them and Bella paled when she realized Harry was indeed coming but with more then half of the Cullens in tow.

Jessica smiled in a self-satisfied sort of way when Draco sat down beside her. She seemed to be blissfully ignorant of the sneer Draco was sending her way. Harry didn't know many names but naturally he recognized the faces having seen them everyday for more then half a year. The general mood seemed to be one of awkwardness and awe, a potent mix that Harry was used to, he didn't like it.

"I haven't really had the chance to talk you, you just seem to vanish sometimes. I'm Ben, nice to meet you Harry."

Ben did seem to be friendly and genuine Harry smiled and shook the hand that was offered to him. Ben then turned to Draco with the same easy smile in place.

"You're Draco correct? Are you and Harry related?"

Draco sneered but to Ben's credit his smile didn't falter.

"No, we're not related. I assure you I am a product of excellent breeding."

That did it Ben's smile fell a little. He shook Draco's hand as well and let go rather quickly. The girl beside him looked a tiny bit offended. Draco simply looked bored and unaware of the effect he was having on the table. Harry knew better though. Draco was simply doing what he himself had done when he arrived.

"I'm Angela nice to meet you Harry, Draco."

Harry felt Bella's eyes fix on him again. He couldn't quite get himself to believe what Edward had said. This awkward slip of girl liked him?

"So what made you move from England to Forks?"

"The rain."

Bella laughed really hard at Harry's joke. It wasn't really all that funny, the laughter died quickly and Bella blushed quieting herself. Edward smirked as if he was finding all of this very amusing. Jasper was looking tense and upset which sent Harry into a slight confusion.

"Really though why Forks?"

Harry shrugged and decided on a small bit of truth, it always made for the most convincing lie.

"I didn't really choose my Uncle did. He likes the woods here."

The answer seemed to satisfy Angela who turned to Draco.

"Why did your family move here Draco?"

"They didn't, I came to spy on Harry."

Angela attempted to laugh but nothing about Draco's manner suggested that he was joking. Harry smiled and patted Draco on the back. He continued to sulk. Lunch stuttered on after that with bits and pieces of awkward conversation. Bella and her friends took it turns to stare at Harry. Jessica kept whispering into Draco's ear and it was clear the boy was getting agitated. Harry felt a dangerous spike of magic and then Jessica was screaming her face had broken out in boils. Draco looked shocked and Harry ran after her to reverse it. He had to follow her into the girls bathroom and as seemed to be his habit Edward was right behind him.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Cullen!"

Harry exited the bathroom with Edward in tow. The principal of the school Mr. Yamaha was currently doing a very good impression of Uncle Vernon.

"My office now."

There was a lot of yelling and heavy breathing and by the end of it both Harry and Edward were suspended for a month for 'chasing' a girl into the bathroom. Neither one of them could honestly say they were sorry to be off of school for a month. The whole situation was simply ridiculous. Harry could only hope that Draco would find some way to reverse whatever he had done.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of day angel?"

Harry thought he would really like Edward to come up with a new nick name if he insisted on calling Harry something other then his name. Edward smirked and Harry looked back at the school for a moment. A little twist in his magic and it was done. Draco wouldn't be leaving the school until Harry came to get him.

"I think I need to see Remus. He should be at work now. I don't want you to follow me in."

Edward became tense, there was always something about his mouth that became hard when he was nervous. He hand't left Harry alone for a second since the dream. He nodded though and they climbed into the car and Harry drove the short distance to the art shop. He felt a little jittery about this meeting but he steeled his nerves and entered the shop. The familiar smell of paint and that strange scent of dust that was always in arts shops comforted him at once.

"Cub?"

"I've been suspended from school for a month for entering a girls bathroom."

Remus shook his head and laughed. He walked around the counter separating them and wrapped Harry in a loose hug. It seemed neither one of them could quite make eye contact. Harry was fiddling with the string of his hoodie and Remus was shuffling a stack of paper. Then suddenly they both tried to speak at once. Harry laughed and gestured for Remus to go first.

"Why don't you come for dinner tonight Harry?"

Harry smiled and nodded and with another quick hug he left the little art shop. By the time he reached the car he was caught in a state of agitation so acute that he simply sat there gripping the steering wheel and seeing nothing. As hard as he was trying to accept that his life was forever changed another part of him was trying just as hard to hold on to his old life. He kept getting blindsided at every turn.

His life was not ever going back to the way it had been two months ago, or even five minutes ago. There was a moment in the shop when Remus had hugged him and the familiar scent of him had filled his nose and then wham! Everything in him seemed poised for attack it was a split second of aggression, a split second of clarity for the other being waiting quietly to take over Harry's body. Would he simply be a monster when it happened? Would he simply cease to be Harry and just go on a bloody rampage?

The dream came back to him again, the one with the wolf and the wolf had been Remus and the vampire had been Harry. This was not the time to be hiding his head in the sand and pretending that the things around him were simply not happening. This woman, this vampire woman was coming for Harry and this change from wizard to demon was waiting for him as well. Two things out of his control or maybe just the one. The woman was the problem.

It was mounting on him like a tsunami something you could never see coming until it was too late. The only thing they knew so far was to stay away from Italy. The woman was there. Harry wondered though if it wasn't a more prudent plan to stay away from him? Hermione pregnant, and the child? Surely that child had yet to be born. It was suddenly becoming clear which plan would work surely, Harry blanked his mind. An ice cold had seized his wrist.

"You will not destroy yourself Harry."

Harry nodded but he would. If there was no way out he would die. That was the reason he had been born. He had always thought so before and it hand't changed now. His phone rang and the stupid little song startled him.

"Hello?"

"Harry you bloody arse! You put wards on the school!"

Harry hung up on what would have been a very impressive verbal smack down from Draco and pulled out of the parking lot. He knew Draco and therefore he did not trust him one bit. Draco was glaring a hole through Harry when the car pulled up. Draco climbed into the car not quite managing to do it angrily since getting into the back of a sports car was awkward. Once they pulled up to Draco's house he stormed off when he was able leaving Edward and Harry alone between a lot of expensive cars.

"I need to speak to Draco alone and I don't think you should come with me to visit Remus tonight, can you find something else to do for a few hours?"

Edward seemed to deflate suddenly. He just kind of melted right before Harry's eyes until he was left staring at the most desperately afraid man he had ever seen. He realized suddenly that Edward had been at the very limit of his patience to wait for Harry in the car today. He reached for him and the two embraced carefully.

"Harry I am sorry if my 'dramatics' upset you. You must understand I can't breathe if I can't see you. I keep thinking maybe I'll just wake up and you'll be gone. I'll stay out of sight but don't ask me to leave you."

Harry nodded and allowed Edward to kiss him all over. When Edward pulled him back in to his embrace he felt warm and safe despite the bodies lack of physical heat. They entered the house together and made there way up to Draco's room. Once they reached the door Harry felt a breeze buffet him about and then Edward wasn't at his side anymore. He entered Draco's room without knocking and he found the boy simply sitting on his bed and staring out the window.

"You burned my painting."

"I hated that painting."

"You made it."

Harry nodded he had made it, but like everything else in his past that memory had the quality of a dream, a hallucination. He took a seat beside Draco and after some time he laid his hand over his.

"Will you try it again Draco?"

Draco took his time to answer and Harry didn't push. A lot of time passed but he waited patiently giving Draco the time to choose his words, something he was very good at and something he usually did quickly.

"No. When I realized what had happened, that I had cut too deep it was too late. I was too weak to move and so close to dying that the magic was draining with the blood. I couldn't even summon Dobby, and I thought please don't let anyone find me like this, how embarrassing, and then you were there."

Harry smiled and squeezed Draco's hand. He loved Draco like he loved Ron and Hermione. He knew as well that Draco was careful with is words as usual, though all of that had been sincere and been the truth, the words were carefully crafted so later they could be twisted into any meaning. He had said nothing really, only stated the facts.

"So I won't find you hung from the rafters."

Draco smiled but Harry remained serious and steadfast he tightened his hold on Draco's hand just a little.

"I want a wizard's oath from you Draco. I want an unbreakable vow that you will not kill yourself."

Draco smiled and pulled his hand away from Harry's and sat up straighter.

"Don't you trust me Harry?"

"With my life Draco. I want you to swear to me on my magic and on my life that you will never take your life."

Draco eyes filled with tears but he reached under his bed and pulled out a rather sharp looking knife. Harry looked at it in distaste he wasn't one for blood oaths.

"You know I can break any other oath Harry."

It was true Draco had sworn his allegiance to Voldermort and then broken the oath in the same night. Harry took the knife and cut his palm down the middle, and then Draco did the same. They clasped hands and looked into each others eyes.

"I Draco Malfoy swear on my blood and your life and magic that I will never deliberately end my life."

A blue glow surrounded the two boys briefly and then it was finished the bond was sealed. Harry released the wards on the house and Draco truly smiled at him, one of his full warm and real heart stopping smiles.

"Would you like to come to dinner with me, Remus is cooking."

Draco shrugged but Harry knew that was a yes. He loved Remus's cooking though he would never admit that to a living soul. They hugged fully this time and then Harry left the room feeling one small weight lift off of him. Edward was waiting a little ways down the hall. Harry had no idea how Edward had entered Draco's room undetected but he let it be. Harry changed his clothes for dinner and met Draco in the hall as he knew would.

Edward made a great of show of being interested in the book he was reading but Harry knew he would be following them within seconds. Draco bounded over to his silver car and Harry got into the passengers seat. Once or twice he caught sight of Edward running right beside the car but he would disappear when Draco so much as glanced in that direction. Remus's eyes swept over Draco when he opened the door.

"Draco! What are you doing here?"

"I'm fine thank you."

Draco pushed past Remus and Harry rolled his eyes. Draco's 'slight' phobia of werewolves sometimes got the better of him. No one though could complain about Remus's cooking. Draco ate without complaint. There was little discussion and the chinking of forks and knifes was all that was heard for a while.

"Do you want to come home Harry?"

Harry placed his fork down and looked into Remus's eyes. He did want to come home but it wasn't safe and he didn't know how to explain that to Remus without revealing too much. He thought carefully and tried to craft his words as skillfully as Draco might have crafted them.

"A lot has changed Remus. Edward is wonderful to me."

There was a brief pause here as Draco chocked on his third helping of treacle tart.

"He loves me very much and I love him as well. He is a bit on the possessive side but harmless. What I mean to say is Edward goes where I go."

"He sticks to Harry like a bloody parasite."

"Be quiet Draco."

Remus sipped his tea and nodded to himself.

"I knew that Harry but I thought I might try. I'm glad you're happy and that you're safe."

Harry smiled tightly, he may have been happy but he was very far from safe.

"When did you move here Draco?"

"I've been around for a while I enrolled in school."

"That's nice Draco."

The rest of the evening went well. Harry talked to Remus about anything and everything as long as it was inane and light. The tension seemed to lesson between them and Draco who was always more agreeable when well fed even joined in on their light and airy conversation. Harry was sick with tension for the goodbye hug he knew was coming but nothing happened this time. The scent hit him and passed through him with no hint from the beast hidden within. Remus however pulled away rather quickly.

"You smell Harry but I'll get used to it."

"Thanks Moony."

"Make sure you call me at least once a day cub."

"Twice a day."

"A hundreds time a day if we can go! Lord you Gyrffindors are sappy."

Harry pushed Draco and took off before he really started to cry. He was relived to know that he had Remus still even if other things were quite simply going to hell. Harry felt him before he saw him and Draco seethed.

"Where the bloody hell did you come from Cullen?"

Edward smiled at Draco and lifted Harry out of the car.

"I'll take him home Draco."

Harry didn't look at Draco's face. He knew he must have been angry he heard the squeal of tires and then he felt Edward running. They reached the house well before Draco pulled in and Harry heard the slam of Draco's bed room door fifteen minutes later.

"Can you be my anchor again Edward?"

"I don't think you should do that in Draco's house love."

"Love?"

Edward smiled and Harry sighed at the increasingly corny nick names.

"I'm not going to throw a fit, I need to examine my core and you need you to guide me. You should know what to do you've seen it in my mind."

Edward nodded he sat down across from Harry and held both his hands in his. Harry closed his eyes and began the deep mediation that would allow him to enter his own body and see into his core. It had been quite some time since he had done this and even then it had been under the guidance of Dumbledore. Slowly it seemed his core opened to him. He tried to measure it against what he had seen before.

It was the same or very nearly the same. A soft glowing sphere of white light. Right in the centre was what first appeared to be a hollow spot. Harry focused sharply on the spot and realized he was looking at the magical essence of the vampire venom. This was the thing that sought to change him from wizard to demon. It had already worked on his skin and on his eyes, but it was blocked from working its final change.

Looking at it closely it seemed to be glitter made liquid or liquid made glitter. Harry sent a large pulse of magic at the venom seeking to eradicate it but at once it sucked the magic in and churned it back out. Harry observed the process carefully taking note that his magic did not seem to change as it passed through the venom. The venom simply worked away at the magic seeking a weak point so it could escape. Harry could not risk the venom consuming his magic to get out finally. At some point he would have to release it himself.

Harry examined his core one last time for anything he might have missed and he noticed another thread, this one seemed to be a mixture of the glittering venom and his own magical essence. It was also leeching away small amounts of his magic but it did not seem to be releasing it. He followed the thread from somewhere near his own heart and down into his abdomen. There was a tiny ball surrounded by a layer of his own magic.

It was infused through and through with the same glittering substance of the venom. Harry stared at this tiny glittering thing pulsing with his own magic and something else for quite some time. It did not occur to him for a moment that he was really seeing what he thought he was. Nestled there in a magical womb was a vampire child. He was pulled violently from his core in the next second. Edward had let go of his hands and unanchored him without warning. His head reeled for a moment, the room spun into brilliant colors and then settled. He blinked amazed to see such a look of rage on Edward's face.

"I won't let it hurt you."

"Hurt me?"

Harry couldn't quite catch what Edward was saying. He was speaking too quickly. He was spun and the room blurred again for a dizzying moment and then he felt the cold air on his face. He smelt the forest around him. Forks undoubtedly, the place was forever green and forever wet but why was everything moving so fast? The blurring stopped and he was placed on a white couch. Harry was in a wonderful daze of paralyzing excitement and fear. He placed a hand on his belly and a slow smile spread across his face.

"Everything is going to be fine Harry, Carlisle will fix it."

"Fix what?"

"The thing, he can remove it, I'm sure he can remove it."

Remove the thing? What thing? Again Edward was talking too fast Harry couldn't catch all the words. They were rushing through his ears like water not leaving a trace of meaning. Edward was making a terrible sound was he crying, screaming? Harry smiled again he was utterly confused and fascinated what the hell had he done now?

*** Draco's POV ***

"Where is he?"

"A the hospital."

Draco let the phone slip from his fingers. A few hours ago they had been eating dinner. Harry looking beautiful but as deadly as one of them already. Just a few hours ago and now this phone call. Draco got up in a daze and made his way downstairs. Things were dissolving around him though, just as surely as he was walking forward and down the stairs he was slipping into memories. Something like his life flashing before his eyes but it wasn't his life, it was Harry's.

"I have a present for you Draco."

Draco cringed inwardly but he smiled sweetly for the Dark Lord. He was expected to smile of course and the long finger that ran down his cheek he was expected to like that to. The nails that grazed his skin leaving small wounds drawing blood and the tongue that lapped it up afterwards, he was meant to love it. This was his world, his private hell. He was kissed and there it was he was kissing back wasn't he? Kissing as if in passion, as if he truly enjoyed it. He put on a good show for his Lord. This was the sum of the great heirs worth. Here lies Draco Malfoy son of Lucius Malfoy son of Abarax Malfoy, and he is a whore for a great purpose, for his great and merciful Lord.

"You please me greatly Draco, here a gift."

The Lord held out a velvet box and inside it was a lovely diamond on a thick silver chain. It was something like a collar wasn't it? Voldermort reached into the box and placed it on Draco's neck.

"A pretty collar for my pretty pet."

Yes, a collar for him. Lust potions, he was good at brewing them and Merlin knew he needed them to get through the night with is Lord. He was left a little more bruised each morning, a little more empty and he feared greatly that one morning he would wake up and look in the mirror and see nothing there. School became a nightmare, crowded hall, stupid students, worthless professors. Glamour charms were useful and necessary since he routinely looked like crap now. Red hair, and he fell over. Perfect he had bumped into Weasley.

He tried to sneer but he did't quite have the energy for it and a sense of shame made him look down at his feet. The Weasley boy was tall already, six feet at the age of fourteen. It was a little too much to be forced to look up at him. Potter he could look at, Potter was small. Weasley shoved him and he fell right on his arse from the force of it.

"Watch where you're going ferret."

"Leave him alone Ron."

He looked up at Harry, all that light contained in that small boy. He smiled bitterly. Harry had morphed almost painfully into a beauty, the ugly glasses were gone his hair was growing out. Draco looked at all this stupidly for a moment until he realized that Harry was holding out his hand to help him up. To think that he had hated this boy. For what reason really? He smiled at Harry and the boy let go of his hand and the golden trio began to walk away.

"What the hell was that mate, why did you help him up?"

"Just leave him alone Ron, he hasn't bothered us for months."

Not for months? Draco had thought he had been doing so well keeping up his petty appearances. That wasn't so, apparently he hand't been doing so well for months. Potter had noticed. He made his way to potions class and when the day was over and all of Hogwarts was asleep he made his way up to the astronomy tower. It was the highest point of the school. He peered over the edge imagining the drop. There would be a freedom in that, a triumph, he would lose ultimately but he would be free.

"Are you going to jump Draco?"

He knew the voice without having to look up. He turned around and there was Harry leaned casually against the stone wall. He was twirling his wand in his fingers and Draco got the impression suddenly that he didn't even need the wand. Golden Potter was dead and this was what had been borne of the ashes. A slytherin smirk played about Harry's lips.

"Have you come to duel Potter?"

"Aren't you going to jump?"

Draco smiled and Harry moved into a dueling position wand at the ready.

"Scared Malfoy?"

"You wish."

Harry won of course no surprise there.

"You're good Potter."

"Call me Harry."

"You're good Harry."

Harry smiled and the next night they were there again on the tower dueling. They didn't speak much in the first months and Harry didn't always win there little duels but it came out finally that Harry was worried for Draco. Shame lead Draco to lie since Harry had already guessed at the truth. He let Harry believe it in the simplest way, Draco was being trained to be a death eater, Draco was being tormented by his father. That wasn't it at all but it was enough for Harry to suggest that Draco go to Dumbledore.

Spying helped, it gave Draco a sense of purpose when perhaps there was none. And the duels with Harry gave him something to live for. Back to Voldermort another summons. He kneeled before him as he was taught and this pleased the monster as any sign of subservience pleased him. He caressed Draco's face lovingly and after a moment he was allowed to rise.

"I have a gift for you my pet."

A struggling figure was brought into the room. A silk bag was over his head but the silver hair tumbling from underneath, his hair. Draco's father was forced to his knees. Voldermort pointed with his too long fingers and beckoned Draco to his side.

"I would like you to demonstrate your loyalty."

The voice was a civilized voice, a cultured voice, still it was a madman. Draco lifted his wand and began the long hours of torture. He moved in closer for the kill and the hands so like his own caught the front of his robes and pulled him down. Jeers reached his ears from the crowd of deranged and excited death eaters.

"I love you son. I am sorry for the way life turned out for us. I did all I could for our survival, for your survival. Giving you to him was all I could do, I couldn't bare to see you killed my Dragon. You will survive this, swear it to me!"

There was a moment of perfect rage and then he released his father and the man bowed his head as he had never seen him do.

"I love you Daddy."

"Be strong son, survive."

"I swear it, Avada Kedavra."

Draco wanted to scream when his father slumped forward but he turned and smiled at Voldermort instead. He was pulled into an embrace and kissed all over.

"I am your father now."

Draco did not return to the astronomy tower for months but when he did Harry was there waiting.

"I'm sorry about your father."

Draco broke down terribly, he cried for everything that had been done to him, and he cried for what was to come. He lost his mother to the rogue vampires Voldermort had courted and then once the chips had fallen and the Dark Lord was no more he lost his money to. His status, his name, but what did any of that matter? He ran into Harry in a bar. He was down to his last knut and Harry just came glittering and flashing at him with two shots of firewhiskey in his hands.

They were drunk by the end of the night and they stumbled into Harry's house and into Harry's bed and in the morning Harry couldn't remember what had happened. He thought it was simply too funny that Draco was there. He smiled and adjusted his wards so Draco could come and go as he wanted and from then on he simply stayed at Harry's house. There was no more dueling and when Harry was home which wasn't often there wasn't any talking either.

"I don't need your help Hermione."

"Harry you're destroying yourself."

And you can't stop him mudblood. Draco sat in silence listening to the argument between close friends. There had been talk of locking Harry up, binding his magic. He was more powerful then Voldermort.

"Better I do it then the ministry."

"No one is trying to kill you Harry."

"I heard you two!"

"Harry we were defendi-"

Hermione was cut off and the floo network was blocked. Draco didn't care, Draco didn't have anyone left to floo. All he had was Harry and the boy was on the road to hell. Screaming had Draco jumping to his feet and running into the living room. Harry had hurt himself, or so it seemed, visible swirls of pure black were pouring out of him and eating though the walls like acid. Draco grabbed him roughly and channeled the magic through his body and into the fireplace. Pure black flames rose but they destroyed nothing. Harry came back to himself abruptly and looked dead into Draco's eyes. There was a connection there for a moment of twin suffering and twin pain and then Harry blinked.

"Are you hungry Draco?"

"Are you alright?"

"Do you like chicken?"

"Steak."

Harry smiled and went into kitchen. Dobby was not happy to see Harry cooking and Draco glared at the smiling boy.

"Should I turn myself in?"

"You haven't done anything, you saved them!"

Harry smiled at Draco's outburst, Harry always smiled and he always looked serene.

"Losing your touch Draco?"

"No, you're the one losing it."

Harry smiled again, and put two plates on the table. This was his Harry and now suddenly he was forced to witness this terrible thing, Harry dying, Harry screaming, Harry being taken right out of life. Harry sat up and Harry was dead it was a vampire that was looking at him now.

*** Edward's POV ***

Harry seemed to be in a daze and Edward could only assume it was fear. Then it seemed all at once Harry seized the thread of what Edward had been trying to tell him. He was in danger, he would fix it and then quite suddenly Harry came to the very wrong conclusion, and yet he was right.

"I won't let you kill my baby."

Magic seemed to come from everywhere the foundations of the house were shaking. Carlisle came in and spoke gently to Harry. He assured him repeatedly that no harm would come to the thing and then he finally calmed down. Edward tried to reason out a way to tell Harry that he was not carrying a baby. That was a demon spawn and it would kill him. He could already tell that Harry wouldn't listen to it, not a word.

"Perhaps if we take him to the hospital we can better understand whats happened."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

Edward took Harry's hand gently he had never seen the boy so hostile and Harry himself was confused his thoughts were erratic. He was frightened and then happy and then terrified and then dismayed. Jasper was already drawn into the room by all this. They convinced him an examination was best and got Harry into the car. He clung to Jasper for protection which stung Edward to the heart. He was forced to wait in the waiting room and Jasper was allowed inside. Carlisle came out a moment later and shut the door behind him.

"What happened?"

"From what I can see it is a normal fetus maybe four weeks along in development. We'll have to monitor him regularly."

"Monitor him, it will kill him!"

A soft intake of breathe drew Edward's attention Harry had emerged from the examination room. He flew into Edwards arms and his thoughts became a whirlwind of sound.

"What is it Edward? What's inside me?"

"I don't know love."

Edward looked up helpless and confused and then he felt Harry slump forward. Carlisle tried to revive Harry but nothing would work. A low humming sound began to fill the hospital, it was a sound that was perhaps only audible to vampires, but the pitch was terrible. Draco appeared out of thin air his face was drawn and he took Harry into arms and held out an arm to Edward.

"Draco what is it?"

"You did this."

Draco aparated them to his home and placed Harry on his bed. He seemed to lose himself in thought and now and then Edward would catch a flash of a younger Harry, of a man with red eyes, of a Draco with long hair, no that wasn't right, Draco's father. The humming sound grew louder by the hour and Harry didn't move or speak for three days. Then quite suddenly Harry sat up and he looked at Draco and he looked at Edward.

The humming sound Edward had been hearing slowed into the regular rhythm of a heart beat and Harry took one great breath and turned to look at the ceiling. Harry's skin was glowing and his eyes gave off a subtle light.

"Edward?"

Harry pressed his hand to his lips and Edward knew why. The voice that had come out of him had been as clear as a bell.

"Harry?"

Draco was crying softly and Edward caught a thought from him but it wasn't clear. Something like ashes to ashes, a funeral prayer. Harry was dead, a vampire and yet his heart beat on.

Authors Note: Here we go another chapter! Sorry for the long wait but the thread of the story has changed a bit with the rewrite and I had to do a lot of rechecking to make sure I didn't mangle the plot. I hope you guys like this.

Next Chapter: Vampire Harry!


End file.
